Path To Happiness
by Riikani
Summary: Return to the medieval ages. May's the princess, and she's not in for the marriage she has coming. Then she meets Drew, a mercenary at her dad's army. Follow their road to find that little place of happiness
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, I've got another new fiction right here in my hands (well, figuratively). It's a contestshipping, with some slight Poke shipping. It's also an AU story. I will do a normal Pokémon fiction soon, I promise, but this idea was just too hard to resist._

_I am so glad to be back, I took a break from writing, and now I have 7 unfinished stories on paper. Not good. Oh, but I am very glad some of you still stay with me after all that time!!_

_Another thing, I know you guys are used to me updating about every week. I am afraid I won't be able to do that. I try to as fast as I can, but I am really busy with things. No worries if you don't hear something a while. I won't forget you guys._

_Well, about the story. It's in the dark ages, the middle ages, or just a time with real swords, castles and not the usual things like tv (or a warm bath XD) May's the hard-headed princess with the unsure future. Her marriage is soon to be decided when the first company goes to war. And guess what? Drew's the one in it._

_I know the summary isn't that much, I hope the story is a lot better. Enjoy and review!!!_

_I do not own Pokémon, stop reminding me!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"My lady, come back! Please!" a servant called.

May looked over her shoulder while she kept running, her skirts held up so she wouldn't trip. "No, I want freedom!" she yelled.

She was currently sixteen and completely fed up with the strict protocols of the palace.

"But, Your Highness!"

"Stop calling me that, you fool," May called back at the little squad of servant.

"But, Princess, we need to get you dressed for the royal dinner this evening!" the servant called exhausted. You would think with all the running after the princess, their condition would improve. The Princess had been quite rebellious the last time, ever since she realized her life had been controlled always.

"Like I give crap about that!" she yelled. May ran out to the gardens, and made her way to the maze. The servants gave a few desperate cries but soon gave up.

The brown-haired princess huffed, "wimps," and continued her way through the maze. Although others might call it a maze, to May it was nothing more than a few bushes. She had been there way too much, and it isn't that difficult to see the structure.

May sighed and raised her skirts: oh, how she despised those useless things.

She walked to the outside of the maze and pushed her way through the bushes. She had never been off the castle-grounds but she did get off the protected grounds.

Wandering around the castle-village or the training-grounds from the soldiers. Which was what she did this time as well. If you went down the slope (the castle was build on a hill) you'd immediately run on the grounds. There was a commando training down there, the metal clashing onto each other as the swords made contact. The men had put off their upper-clothing and their bodies shimmered in the heat of the sun, because they were sweating that much. It certainly was a hot day.

May sighed and sat down as best as she could. The dress clearly wasn't made for sitting on the ground but for sitting on the stiff chairs in the palace.

Her attention reverted back to the army commando. The men down there where older, not young men anymore but hardened by war. Even from this distance May could see the many scars, caused by enemy swords and arrows.

This commando was definitely a veteran one.

The princess sighed once again, she would have given anything to be free as they were. But even now, her father was probably arranging her marriage. Finding her a suitable husband, since she had reached the right age for marriage.

She would have to be a loyal wife, and for the rest she would be useless as her husband would be king and ruler. Even her little brother would be of more use as he would be the future general.

"Ah, your Highness, out on a stroll?" a mocking voice said. A shadow loomed over May. She glanced up and pinched her eyes in the blinding light of the sun.

May huffed, "don't you use that tone against me!" and she stood up.

Now she wasn't looking right in the sun, May could take in the man's appearance.

Like the men down the hill, on the training grounds, his upper body was also undressed. He had a smirk playing on his lips and his hands in his sides. He had green hair with the most paralyzing green matching that. He was about her age, he had out-grown the childish roundness, but he had yet to achieve the hardness of the full-time soldier.

The boy made a mocking boy, "I'm sorry, princess," he said with a light hint of sarcasm in his voice.

May frowned, gosh, he was annoying. "You are a commoner, don't you dare to speak to me like that if you don't want to be hung. Now get out of my sight!" she ordered.

Instead of the usual frightened faces, the boy smirked, as if he was amused. "My Lady is cranky," he commented.

May exploded, "Who are you, you...you JERK!," she screeched.

The boy made another bow, "Drew Hayden, to your service," he said. May doubted if he was to her service. He straightened his back, "I'm a mercenary in the king's army," he said vaguely waving to the men below.

May smiled triumphantly, "Then you're under my command!" she stated proudly. Drew raised a brow, "technically, I'm under your father's command," he noted.

May huffed and turned away, "So?"

Drew smirked, "seeing that your dress is torn, I found you sitting on the ground and that a herd of servants is looking for you, it doesn't look like you're much of a fathers child," he said.

May glanced down at her dress and saw the skirt was torn. Like she cared. "What is it, you're doing here. The new mercenary are always trained and placed somewhere in the country. They aren't placed to go to war," May said.

The boy Drew laughed shortly, "So you aren't stupid and ignorant," he said.

May wanted to explode right away but calmed herself again. "Please answer the question," she said calmly.

Drew scratched the back of his head, "I guess I stood out during the training when the scout arrived, so they added me to the commando that would go to war first," he said.

May gaped at the nonchalant mercenary who was now watching a bird fly.

"You can get so easily killed on the frontline, don't you mind that?" she asked.

Drew looked back sideling's. "No, not really," he said.

May didn't really know what to say to that, "Why not?" she just asked.

Drew sighed, "You are awfully curious in such a guy like me, princess, why?" he turned around. May clenched her teeth, "because, you are interesting," she muttered, not really wanting to say it out loud.

Drew smirked, "I'm sorry princess, I think I didn't hear you."

May's head snapped up at the arrogant teen, "Because you are interesting and true, not like the people within the palace," she admitted angrily.

It stayed silent between the two. "Hey Hayden, Get your lazy ass back down her!" a rough male's voice yelled.

Drew turned around, "Yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted back.

Then he smirked to May, "princess, the life in the castle isn't that bad. Most commoner girls of your age already have given birth to their first child. I have to go, nice meeting you, princess," he said before turning around and walking away at a lazy pace.

"Hayden, my name's May, call me that," May said softly.

Drew looked over his shoulder, "I know princess, and I'm just a commoner," he said and raised his hand. In a second he was gone. Like thin smoke.

May pulled a face, she would have to go back inside before an alert was called out, again. Oh the horrors of the memory. She had been scolded big time that time. She turned around and pushed her way through the bushes, knowing this pain wasn't as bad as the dress she would have to wear. She almost envied the girls Drew mentioned.

"Finally we've found you, your Highness," the servants breathed relieved.

May sighed, "Let's get this torture started then," she said, and limply followed the servants.

---

"Sheesh, Drew. What took you so long. I know, you got a break, but I believe this was the longest in your life or so," the captain said when Drew returned.

"I'm sorry sir, there were some...inconveniences on my way back," Drew said stiffly.

The captain laughed, "Loosen up, will ya. I was only teasing you. Have you seen a ghost or something?" he said.

Drew smirked, "A Ghost? Close, I think," he said.

The captain shook his head, "you and your mysteries. Get your ass back to work," he said.

Drew nodded, "yes sir." Then he glanced up at the castle behind him, "a lonely ghost for sure," he muttered before returning to practice.

---

"Ahhh," May gasped for breath as the dressing maid pulled on the body. "I am supposed to breath thank you," she said but the maid didn't listen and grabbed the underskirts.

"No May, that's the whole point, you are not supposed to breath in a lady's body," the voice of her best friend said.

May turned her head to Misty, who sat calmly on the bed. "If I could move, I would have kicked your ass, right now. Why do I even have to wear these ridiculous things?" she whined.

Misty sniggered, "Your dad told you that, didn't he?" she asked.

May rolled her eyes, "You tell me, I stopped listening to him since I was twelve," she said grumpily as the maid put on the third underskirt and it didn't brighten her mood that there was another one.

Misty sighed, "There are possible candidates invited for this evening, powerful young men. And also this..."

"Wait, what?!" May yelled out in disgust. "Candidates? For what exactly?" she called out. May had a bad feeling about this.

"For you to marry of course," Misty said as if it was obvious.

Damn, May hated it when her feeling was right.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OH MY GOD!!! I haven't updated for so long! SO Sorry_

_Anyway, I have gotten a review bout Drew being OOC, and I want to explain…how cocky Drew might be, he's still talking to a princess, right? Well, it might become better later on. And yay, I'm finally learning to write longer chapters :D_

_For now, enjoy! And review XD_

* * *

Chapter 2

"To marry?" May asked astonished. "But why?" she asked.

Misty shrugged. "Well, because you have the right age..." she started but May shook her head.

"No, why can't I make my own choice. I want to marry the one I love. And who said I wanted to marry this soon?" she cried.

Misty looked stern, "You know that May. Because you're the princess, the king's daughter. And your husband will be king, so he has to be suitable. You just have to learn to love him on your way," Misty said.

May knew she was right and sighed defeated, "That's all what tonight is about?" she asked.

Misty shook her head, "No, if you had let me finish before then you would have known already".

May waved it away, "Go on already."

Misty raised a brow, "Sure...well, the first commando's that will go war will get your fathers blessing tonight, so it's going to be a promising night for sure," she said shining.

Suddenly, the image of the green-haired boy from the afternoon flashed through May's mind.

_"I'm just a commoner, princess,_"

May's mood sobered even more, "For you yeah," she said darkly.

Misty pulled her tongue at May, "It isn't that bad May." She threw May a second look. May was almost completely dressed in a frilly green dress. There obviously had been sewers working on it for weeks, seeing all the golden patterns, but May didn't look all too happy in it.

"Or maybe on second thought, it is," she mumbled.

May stayed silent. "Hey Misty? Do you think **you**'ll ever marry, out of love I mean?" she suddenly asked softly.

To her surprise she heard Misty chuckle, "I doubt it," she said.

May raised a brow, while the maid bound the straps around her arms. "Why? You aren't ugly or something," she asked serious.

Misty sniggered, "There is a reason though. I'm the fourth girl home. My oldest sister can't afford to pay the brides-treasure for all three of us," she said.

Finally, May was done dressing and sat down next to Misty. "So, you're my best friend. Men should be waiting in line for you," she said. Misty frowned and May pulled out her tongue at her.

It was not like as if those two shared any grudges towards each other, even if Misty was a preselected friend and May the princess.

Misty sighed, "I've got quite a fiery attitude. I doubt, men will be waiting for a disobedient wife," she said.

May giggled, "Shall we trade? You the arranged marriage. I the marriage-less life?" she joked.

"No way!" Misty responded. It didn't take too long before the two were rolling of laughter on the bed.

"May, behave yourself," a hard voice said. Misty stood up quickly and made a courtance. May pressed herself up lazily, seeing her father in the door opening.

He wasn't smiling at all, and looked disapproving of their behavior.

May knew it wasn't really his fault. Years ago, he would even have joined them in the fun. But that was before his wife, May's mother, died of a disease. They had tried everything, but in the end she had died. Max had been too young to really remember but May certainly remembered her mother's voice and smile.

Back then her father had been happy every day. But he had become bitter and deadly serious. Nothing May ever did was good enough for him it seemed. It even seemed as if May reminded him too much of his passed away wife.

"We have to go down-stairs, and I expect you to behave like a lady," he said.

May limply obeyed and followed her father. She knew Misty would come later. As usual.

"As you know, there are some men to meet you. They might become your husband so don't speak out yourself to them. And besides that, I don't you to interact with the soldiers. They might be good men, but a little too rough for you," her father said emotionless.

May suppressed a chuckle as she thought: 'Well, at least I broke that rule already'. She had no intention to be friendly to her future owners, which they would be. They would just have to accept her as she was.

They entered the main-hall, which now served as mess hall seeing the amount of people. May guessed at about 300 people. Excluding the extra `guests`, of course.

"Hail, to the king and his daughter," they roared as they walked to the front. May did a slight eye-roll and got nudged by her younger brother Max.

"You look like you're like you're enjoying yourself already," he said.

"Yeah, completely. Give me a knife and I swear, I would commit suicide right now," May said darkly. Max chuckled, "You're about to enjoy yourself even more. The possible candidates you're about to meet are a bunch of weak slimes," he whispered.

May looked further on the table and saw about 6 men in their best outfits. "You're quite right with the description Max," she said. Her brother never failed to amaze her with his excellent observing ability.

"Status report?" May ordered.

Max rolled his eyes, "the soldiers are the most decent people here. Just before you came in they were making some extremely vulgar jokes. I'm used to quite something, but I almost killed them right at that moment," he said.

May relooked at the men. They were shamelessly observing her, making her sick with their stares. No doubt they were already imaging the wedding-night. 'I'm SIXTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!!' she roared inside.

"You know what, I don't even need a knife to kill myself right now, I'll do it bare-handed," she whispered back. Max only chuckled.

At that moment a bell rang, to get everybody's attention. "May I have your attention!" the king said loudly. People looked at the rising man, interested or annoyed.

"First I want to welcome all people here and I thank you for coming. Then as second, I want to wish every soldier here, good luck and..."

---

Drew listened to the mindless jabbering of the king without interest.

How could someone talk so much but say so little? He almost felt as if he would fall asleep.

"Sheesh Hayden, pay at least a little respect, would ya?" his commander hissed and a harsh poke in his ribs made Drew wide awake again. Yet he couldn't help he wasn't paying attention.

Like he cared about previous victories or losses. It was the present battle that counted.

His eyes wandered over the people out of their own. 'Hey, that's the princess from the afternoon. What the heck did they pull on her?' he thought when he saw May.

'No wonder she ran away, that dress looks really uncomfortable,' he thought. Drew noted how she was shifting in her chair uncomfortably, as if multiple were shamelessly watching her.

His eyes moved on and found the cause of the shifting. The six men at the end of the table, were taking her in as if she was theirs already.

Drew rolled his eyes, 'Some people always get what they want, no matter what rank they are,' he thought.

He pulled his attention back to the speech of the king with a lot of effort. "...and with that I end my speech. Please enjoy yourself this evening!" he ended.

'Finally,' Drew thought. The men around him dug in on the food before them Drew wasn't really hungry and only grabbed a pork-rib.

"Hayden, this is the one time you can eat, then eat! No wonder you're so thin," the men on the other side of him said, while hitting him on his shoulder.

Drew sighed and continued chewing.

"Man, the princess is hot! Don't you think so?" Some soldiers further on the table said. Drew slowly shifted his eyes over to them

Annoyed he saw the men shamelessly staring at the princess as well. 'So rude', he thought at the staring.

It was funny though, the princess had stood up for herself this afternoon, now she looked as if she was a little child that didn't want to be left alone.

"She's beautiful, eh?" a voice said.

Caught off-guard, Drew turned to the men on his side. "What?" he snarled. This was the one man in the whole army he really hated. Other people were just nuisances, but this man hit a trigger within Drew.

Gar was his name. The man liked everything God had forbidden. Liquor, whores, gambling and a never ending longing for power. He was commander in the army, his rank being captain.

Gar looked amused at the cold soldier that was at least 40 years younger than him. "The princess of course. Gosh, what I wouldn't give to have her next to me..." he chuckled sickly, "...in my bed."

Drew looked with a disgust at the man. Even though he was his superior. Drew couldn't hide the intense hatred he felt towards the man. "You're sick," he said.

Gar raised a brow, "It's because it's a happy evening, otherwise you would have paid for that comment," he said.

Drew clenched his teeth. The man's eyes flickered with intense lust, "Or I suppose you want the same as I do," he chuckled.

"There is nothing the same in what we want or think," Drew growled.

Gar laughed, "not even the princess?" he asked.

Drew supposed that in his eyes, a boy of his age, 17 years, must have already had his first girl, and without a doubt his first bastard-child. Drew could honestly say he didn't. Which was probably one of the reasons why he was so disgusted with Commander Gar.

"I'd rather tame a wild horse, thank you," Drew said, holding back his anger.

Commander Gar laughed, "Ah, so you've heard about the fire Princess May is supposed to have?" he asked. 'I've experienced it for myself,' Drew thought, but decided wisely not to tell his upper-man this.

"She would know what to do with that attitude if she was mine," Gar said. "I would quickly dispose of it," he winked.

Drew felt the urge of throwing up. "What's the fun of that?" he asked instead, but then realized how that sounded.

The commander apparently thought they were getting on one line, "I like my women soft and obedient. She had to please me and keep my house clean, and for the rest to shut up," he announced.

Drew turned away, he wasn't sure what he would do if he kept looking at the man.

"Well, I'm off. Maybe there are some court-ladies who would love my company," Gar said and waggled off.

Drew took a deep calming breath and took a drank from his mug. 'Ugh, beer,' he thought frowning. Yet he knew that that was something he should have expected. After all, the youngest in these commando's after him was 25 years old.

Drew sighed and leaned with his elbows on the table. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

May just couldn't take it any longer! What did those men want her to do to just disappear. She was convinced that they would keep stalking her until she finally would undo herself off her dress.

'Not going to happen,' she thought.

But she had in fact tried everything! Not eating neatly, being rude and childish. She had even threatened to stab them.

But they had just snickered and told her they would get rid of that attitude and make a lovely wife of her.

'Yeah, right' she thought and set off again at a run.

Suddenly she saw the boy from the afternoon and hid behind him. He looked at her curiously and May looked up at him desperately, "Please don't tell them I'm here," she pleaded as she hid in the shadows behind him.

Drew hadn't even the time to respond.

"Hey, you scum!" one of the six escorts yelled.

Drew turned around at them with a raised brow, "Sorry?" he said.

One of the men rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you, you piece of shit. Have you seen the princess?"

Drew smirked, even if he had intended to tell them the exact place of the princess, he wasn't about to do it now! "She ran off to the gardens," he said nonchalant.

The man threw one last dirty look at him before running off.

"I'm sorry I had to bother you like this," May apologized as she crept from behind Drew.

Drew smirked, "The way they talked to me made me decide not to tell them anything. Even if they had asked me where to pee," he said dryly.

May giggled, "You know where to pee then?" she asked, not caring if she was a lady.

Drew raised a brow, "That's not how a princess should talk, but no, in fact I don't. I'm not that familiar with this side of the castle," he said.

May groaned, "Don't remind me of being a princess," she said.

Drew smirked, "But you are, and apparently not an all too ugly one, I guess opinions differ a lot" he said.

May blushed, whether because of the insult or compliment, "I almost wished I was a commoner, you know. Just doing normal things like milking cows or preparing dinner. And in the evening a rough but warm bed waiting for me," she said going off in dreamland.

Drew frowned and grabbed her arm tightly, "You're pretending like it's all a lovey-dovey life. Well let me tell you this, princess. Normal people don't have a cow. Those who are lucky have food to eat at the end of the day and a roof above their heads. You princess? You wouldn't last the night. A warm bed you say? Warm it is certainly is, but you would be sore between your legs every morning. Believe me, princess, I know," he said harshly.

May pouted, "Please call me May."

Drew laughed, "It's the second time you say that, princess."

May huffed, "And it's the second time you don't listen," she said.

Drew smirked, "I got to go, princess. There's a war I have to attend to and I don't plan on dying the first day because of loss of sleep," he said.

May smiled, "You better not to, I don't want a friend to die," she said softly. Suddenly she felt her hair move. May reached up and felt the soft leaves of a flower. In the reflection of the window by the torches and the dark sky, she saw that Drew had put a rose in her hair.

"Then I'd better not, right, Princess May?" she said softly before turning around and walking away lazily.

"Oh, and princess? Make sure you lock your room tonight. A lot of men have drank a lot," Drew called back. Then he was gone.

May reached up to the flower, "Thanks, Drew," she muttered.

* * *

**Me: "Mou, that took so long,"**

**Drew: "That's because you kept delaying typing everything,"**

**Me: "That's not my fault!"**

**Drew: "Technically, it is,"**

**Me: "Why do you always have to outsmart me,"**

**Drew: "Because you have no brains,"**

**Me: (glare): "For that, I'm going to curse you,"**

**Drew: "Oh...I'm scared...not,"**

**Me: "DIE!!!!!"**

**May: "and please review. Drew you really should learn not to annoy the authoress,"**

**Me: "No worries, He's going to pay,"**

**Drew: "Uh-oh,"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: "Hay everybody, thanks for staying with me and tuning in on another chapter of PtH,"**

**Drew: "I still think they have come on this story on accident,"**

**Me: "Sure Drew,"**

**May: "I think, I'm going to be scarred for life by this story,"**

**Me: "Probably,"**

**Drew: "Grouchy,"**

**Me: "No, just not interested,"**

**May: "Then we should start this story, before the authoress get bored. Riikani doesn't own Pokemon, Me or Drew, or any of the characters for that matter,"**

**Me: "There, now I have a bad mood,"**

**Drew: "Start the story!"**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Horse Likes You

"And thus, I have come to the conclusion, none of you pathetic excuses for men are suitable for my daughter," King Norman said, his voice deadly calm.

They had moved to a smaller room and the six men had been called in. May had told her father how they had followed her and at one point they had even started unfastening the ribbons on the dress.

It had happened after Drew had left and they had cornered her, drunk.

Needless to say, King Norman was furious.

The only reason nothing further had happened was because of Max, who had come looking for her. Although he was young, his ability to handle the sword was commonly known, and all six had realized that when he threatened to chop off their heads, he would be able to do it.

"Now, leave this place and make sure I never see your face around here," Norman growled, he took this as a personal insult. His daughter wasn't an ordinary whore.

In no time the men were gone. Norman sighed and leaned with his head in his hand. "I'm sorry, May. That I couldn't find you a suitable husband yet," he said tiredly.

May kneeled before her father. "It's not that bad, father. It can wait," she said.

"But I wanted you to marry before the war had reached its height," Norman whined. Sometimes he had really childish features.

May sweat dropped, "Father, if the enemy found out, who I would marry to, they would kill him anyway. And if I had started to like this man, it would destroy me too. So believe me father, my marriage can wait," she convinced him.

King Norman sighed, "You are probably right, my daughter," he said. Then he turned to Max, "My thanks is big, son. You have protected your sister greatly," he said.

Then he stood up, "Please go both to your rooms and sleep," he said. May and Max nodded and exited the room. The hallways were empty, deserted, as if the castle itself wanted to hold his secrets to his own.

"Hey Max, thank you again," May said as they walked up the stairs to the personal quarters.

Max shrugged, "I didn't trust them anyway," he muttered. But then he threw a mischievous glance at May, "Or did I protect you for someone else?" he asked.

May looked confused back at him, and Max reached up to the rose, grabbing it. "Can you say with a straight face that you gave this to yourself?" he said chuckling.

May grabbed the rose back, "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said that that's the case?" she asked.

Max shook his head, a smirk at the ends of lips, "Nope," he said smugly.

May sighed, "He's just a friend, don't worry about me," she said as she put the rose back in her hair. Max looked as if he was thinking.

"It isn't one of those six men, not some servant, because that I would have noticed," he said striking away possibilities. "So he's a soldier that was here tonight," he said, grinning.

May waved her hands in front of her face to stop Max, but there was no stopping to it anymore. "You definitely aren't charmed of the older soldiers, so he has to be young, not much older than yourself," Max continued.

The he grinned, and May's nightmares came to life, "It's Drew Hayden," he said, looking very proud of himself.

May raised a brow, "How do you know him?" she asked suspicious.

Max pumped a fist in the air, "Yes, I was right!" he shouted, now even more proud of himself. May still looked questionably at him so Max scraped his throat and laughed.

"It's pretty clear you know. He's the youngest of them, handsome, and a proven genius. Of course I knew it had to be him," he said. Then he shrugged, "Besides that, once in a while I practice with him."

May sweat dropped, "And I didn't know that because of....?" she asked.

Max raised a brow, "You haven't been interested in anyone since, well, I don't know, _your whole life?!_" he said.

May pouted an then sighed, "You don't have to worry anyway. He's gone to war and the only time I'll probably see him back is when he comes back horizontal. If he hasn't died on enemy grounds that is," she said gloomy.

Max eyed her suspicious, "You like him?" he asked.

May huffed, "I don't like him, not in my life," she said.

Max shrugged, "Don't go and say things when the story hasn't been written yet. Who knows what could happen," he said, before he pushed open the door to his own livings.

"Lock your door May, I can't stand for your safety if you don't," Max said.

May smiled, "Be assured, you're not the first to tell me that," she said. Max nodded, and with wishing her good night, he closed the door.

With a raised step May continued her way as silence encircled her. Finally she reached her own quarters. Quickly she closed the door behind her and locked it tightly.

Turning around, she found Misty sitting on the bed with crossed arms. "And where have you been all evening?" she asked sternly.

May scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Uhm, at the great table, being chased around the castle by the chosen admirers, with Drew, being chased again. In the meeting room..." May summed up.

"Wait! Feedback! With Drew? Who the hell is that?" Misty asked curiously. But then she saw the rose in May's hair, and she chuckled. "Your Lover?" she said, with a voice that almost left nothing for imagination.

May turned red, as the image of Drew as her lover crossed her mind. It was weird to say the least. "No way, just a friend," she said.

Misty laughed, "Boys of our age always think of one thing," she winked as to prove her point.

May clenched her teeth and slapped a hand against her forehead, "Why does everyone remind me of that?" she grunted.

Misty laughed and pinched May's cheek, "Because you are so cute, my dearest," she said. They kept a straight face for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"No., but serious. I'm not kidding," Misty said when they had regained their breath.

May tapped her chin. "It just doesn't sound like Drew. He kept on warning me all the time about the real world," she pondered out loud.

"What is he like?"

This put May to think, "Uhm, well he's a soldier, and I think he has been through much. He's rude and kind at the same moment," May scowled at the memory how he talked to her. "Max says he's a genius and..."

"Whoa, hold on girl, That's not quite what I meant," Misty interfered. May raised a brow. "I meant, how does he look like?" Misty asked. Despite her behavior and looks, she could act like a girl once in a while.

May thought again for a second, "I don't really..." but then she got smacked by Misty on her head.

"You are a girl, by the gods, and yet you're saying you don't know how he looks?" she said almost fuming.

May kept her hands before her face in a defensive way, "Alright, alright," she gave in. "Well. he is taller than the both of us, but that tall as the most soldiers are. He's young but looks almost like an adult, without the stone muscles," May said. 'Though he is really muscular,' she mentally noted as she blushed slightly.

If she thought about it, someone built like Drew as lover, wasn't such a bad idea. Hey! a girl can dream right?

"Go on," Misty continued her. May looked annoyed at Misty, who looked unfazed as ever, so she continued. "He has green hair, and green eyes..."

"What kind of green?" Misty interrupted.

May sighed, it was so detailed, it became even difficult to describe the guy. "I think, his hair had the color of grass, I guess," she said.

"And his eyes?" Misty asked. May looked around, trying to think of a suitable color when her eye fell on one of her jewellery pieces.

"Emerald!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Misty replied, confused by the spontaneous exclamation. "Emerald, his eyes," May explained, "his eyes have the color of emeralds."

Misty blinked and then grabbed May's hands, "you're in love with a complete eye-catcher," she exclaimed.

"I do not!" May fumed, angry at the wrong assumption.

Misty waved it away, "Please, if you only heard yourself talk," she said lightly.

May huffed, "and why are you so delighted? You are never this kind of a happy girl," she retorted. When Misty turned red May began to suspect something. Even she wasn't that dense.

"Confess up," she ordered.

Misty threw her an angry look, "There's nothing to confess," she said angrily.

May rolled her eyes and let herself fall on the bed. "Like hell there is nothing," she said, obviously not caring about if Misty wanted to keep a secret or not.

"Alright, then I tell, your Highness," Misty scowled, for which she got glared at. "When you disappeared, I went to find some company myself," she told.

May sat up on the bed, in for a promising story.

"I ended up in the stalls. I was sure nobody would be there and that nobody would mind if I were there with the horses. I was wrong. There was a boy there. About our age, black spiked hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Not that bad to see actually. Well he heard me enter, but he didn't seem surprised I was there".

Misty thought back at the moment.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey there!" he called._

_Misty turned around when the boy had called. She looked around but saw nobody else. "Me?" she asked._

_The boy smiled a goofy smile. "Yep. Come over here, so we can talk. It's apparently much easier than yelling," he said._

_Misty laughed, If you put it that way, ok," she said as she came standing by the boy. "I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way," he said._

_"Misty," Misty said shortly. She disliked her name big time but Ash thought differently. _

_"Misty? It has a nice sound to it," he stated._

_His attention returned to the horse he had been petting. "This is Pikachu, by the way," _

_Misty reached out and patted the yellow-golden horse on its nose. Ash looked surprised, "Well, that's a first-timer. Pikachu usually doesn't like people touching him," he said laughing._

_Misty eyed the boy. He didn't look like a real lord or something. "What are you?" she asked bluntly but Ash didn't seem fazed by it. _

_Instead he grinned, "I'm the master of the stables, pleased to meet you," he made huge bow and gave Misty a hand kiss. Misty suppressed a blush, she happened to know that the stable-master was an old bald fat geezer. _

_"Are you joking with me?" she asked._

_Ash pulled a face, "Aw man, I got caught. Why does nobody believe me?" he whined, but then he shrugged, "I'm the stable-boy around these quarters," he said._

_He eyed her curiously, "Mind telling me what the female escort of the princess is doing here? I'm curious," he asked. _

_'He does know who I am after all,' Misty thought and sighed. "Her royal pain in the butt is right now too busy. I was just looking for some company," she admitted._

_Mentally she slapped herself, 'why did I tell him that?' she groaned on the inside._

_Ash grinned, "I'm sure Pikachu wouldn't mind your company," he said. Misty sweat dropped at the denseness of the boy, the horse was not the kind of company she meant. _

_"Uhm, ok?" she said at loss of words._

_"Hey, Mist, would you mind going on a ride with me and Pikachu?" Ash suddenly asked. Misty's head snapped up._

_"What did you say?" she asked._

_Ash shrugged, "I asked if you wanted...," _

_"No, I meant, how did you call me?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice. _

_Ash winced, "Mist. Are you angry with me now? Shouldn't I call you that?" he asked nervously. _

_Misty pondered this for awhile. "No, it's fine I guess," she said with a small smile._

_Ash grinned, "well, do you want to go?" he asked. Misty shrugged, "Why not?"_

_Before long, Misty was seated behind Ash on Pikachu. _

_'Hey Ash, why are you such a fan of this horse?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged at that, as he went on a lazy pace to the green fields, shimmering in the dark night. _

_"I don't really see him as just a horse. before all he's my friend. Besides that, I'm one of the few who can actually ride him," he said._

_Misty grew a tad nervous, "Why is that?" she asked as Pikachu stepped in the clear night. _

_'Because he can be a tad...uncontrollable," he said, a grin on his face. Right at that moment, Pikachu reared. Ash, who was used to it, kept right in place. _

_Misty however, wasn't and fell right off the horse._

_"Mist? Are you alright?" Ash called out as he jumped of the horse, hurriedly._

_Misty sat a bit dazed on the ground: "I guess, I am," she muttered. Ash crouched down in front of her and their eyes met. One moment there was silence before they started laughing._

_"Ash, you're dumb," Misty snickered. _

_Ash scratched the back of his head, "You know, I hear that a lot," he said sheepishly as they continued laughing._

_End Flashback_

Misty remembered how funny it must have looked as she finished the story. She saw May almost falling asleep, but the girl was trying to keep awake for her story.

"It's great for you, Misty," May said sleepily.

Misty grinned herself, "Go to sleep, May," she said before going to her own room. May sighed and wished Misty all the luck she could get before falling asleep.

* * *

_Damn, I should work more often on this. I hope the story won't bore you, but either way, it's not going to be a super-exiting story. It's a castle-romance so yeah. There still will be blood and tears shed, so don't worry!_

_A horse called Pikachu, holy .... the world has gone nuts_


	4. At The Dawn Of War

_Back, and with a new chapter, rejoice! I am very much ashamed of not updating for so long. But I turned 17 last week so this is my gift to you guys. I hope this chapter is not too boring, it's sort of building the story._

_I do not own Pokemon or the characters in any sort of way. Well I do own the characters you don't recognize._

Chapter 4: At the dawn of war,

THUCK!!

Drew felt a smack against the back of his head. "No dozing off, Hayden. You're on duty!" A soldier said.

Annoyed, Drew looked up at the man. Just because this was his first war, did not have anything to do with teasing him. Besides, to his opinion, he hadn't been dozing off.

He had just been thinking about...other things.

"Leave the boy!" Another mercenary yelled from behind. "He's probably with his mind with the girl he spent the night with," the man snickered.

They were marching through the abandoned stretched-out landscapes and mountain-paths. Surely the terrain wasn't easy but it was one of the few ways to reach the country's border. They wouldn't reach it within 4 days and the marching was to say the least, boring.

So naturally the men sought a way for spending their time and relief from boredom. Sadly enough, that meant teasing each-other. Or better said, teasing the youngest, and supposedly the weakest between them: assuming Drew.

He knew he could match up to any of these guys in terms of strength or technique, but he missed the experience from years.

So he was the one the men loved to tease.

"And, man. How was she then?" the man from before asked him with a wink.

Drew rolled his eyes, 'There they go again. Making the wrong assumptions again,' he thought exasperated

"Very good, must have kept him busy all night," the mercenary from the back called. Around him, they roared from laughing.

The man at Drew's side poked in Drew's ribs. It didn't hurt, that was never the intention, but Drew turned his eyes annoyed at him. "But seriously, was she that good to keep even you busy all night? You were gone early, kiddo," he said, implying on Drew's stamina.

Drew shrugged, "If her name's sleep, then yeah, she was very good. Kept me busy," he said nonchalantly.

The other men stared at him, each and every one, with their mouths dropped to the floor. "You last free night, and you spent it sleeping? Do you even call yourself a man?" one asked incredulously.

Drew smirked, "It's good for you. You should try it yourself one day," he said, hinting on the black circles each of them carried under their eyes.

They slapped their hands against their heads as Drew kept marching with a straight face. "We definitely need to get him a whore once we have a free night," they murmured.

An older man laughed, "But he got you there," he sniggered. The others retreated from annoying and bothering Drew after that, boasting about their own girls of that night.

Drew liked it this way the best. He didn't join the army because of chit-chat.

The thing that had in fact haunted him in his head, came bothering him once again. He was wondering if the princess had been alright when he left. Surely enough, she had trouble with those stuck-up landlords.

He sighed, he found it suddenly stupid of himself he had made the promise, by saying that he would stay alive to see her again.

Mentally he scolded himself over and over: 'Stupid, she's a princess and you are a lowly soldier,' he thought, mentally beating himself. Now he thought about it, it had surely been a once-in-a-lifetime thing to meet the real princess and he had even been lucky enough to be able to talk to her for a second time.

Only a fool would wish for a third time.

The problem was not staying alive, to be able to tell her he had not died was the real problem. And he didn't want her to cry as well, he had seen too many women cry already.

"Drew, what's bothering you?" the other man next to him asked. Drew looked up at him. The man was in his late fifties and was one of the only people in this army Drew could get along with.

"It's nothing, Roran," he replied.

Roran laughed, "You've been sighing all the way. That's not like you so if it's nothing I'll eat my hat," he said. Then suddenly he looked doubtfully, "It'd better be something. I doubt the metal would taste wonderful, let alone being able to digest it," Roran said, glancing up to his metal cap.

Drew grinned, "Scary, how you can see through people," he said.

Roran only shrugged at this. Drew sighed again, "Well, what would you do if you had made a promise to someone, of which you're almost sure you are unable to fulfill?" he asked.

Roran tapped his chin, "You certainly have a problem on your hands then," he said. The he shrugged: "Well, I'd try to fulfill it even so, just because I promised it. And if there really wasn't a way, I'd hope she would understand."

Drew glared at the man: "How did you know it was a she?" he asked.

Roran laughed, "If it wasn't, you wouldn't have bothered making such a pointless promise."

Drew frowned and directed his eyes on the road before them, "It really is a pointless promise then huh?" he said softly.

Roran glanced at Drew, "What did you promise then for making such a big deal out of it?" he asked.

Drew smirked mockingly, "I promised to stay alive and come back," he answered bitterly.

Roran laughed hard and long, and Drew looked up at him annoyed, "it's not funny you know," he said angrily.

Roran's laughter died, "It very much is, Drew. What it stopping you from fulfilling that promise?" he asked.

Drew kept silent, searching for the right words. "She is sort of a nobleman's daughter, and for one thing, I'm only a soldier," he said. He avoided saying he meant the princess.

Roran chuckled, "Let's start with staying alive," he said.

After two days of marching through the ragged land, the officers thought it was a wise idea to take a few day's rest. Naturally the men on foot thought it was an incredible idea. The groans of pain and mutterings about blisters were heard all over the place.

"No slacking off!!" Gar yelled. Drew rolled his eyes, the said man had been riding his horse all the time.

Groaning the men started setting up camp. They had heard thy would be there for about three nights and then leave at first down.

"Drew was your name, isn't it?" Drew suddenly heard next to him, when he was pulling a rope of a particuarly large tent. Surprised he found a boy about his age, or a little older. He though that everybody called young around here was exept for him, in about his late twenties.

'Yeah, why?" he responded.

The boy stuck out it his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ash," he said.

Drew shook his hand, "Why are you here, from the looks of it, you aren't a mercenary?" Drew asked.

Ash shrugged, "I'm here because someone needs to watch the horses and devide them," he said.

Drew raised his brow, "You're a stable-boy?" he said.

Ash grinned, "Yep!". He helped Drew with setting up the tent. "Did you know the king and his men will be coming tomorrow?" he asked.

Drew shook his head,_ "_No I didn't, why so?" he asked.

Ash shrugged, "Inspection or something as ridiculous as that." He pulled a face, "Well, it has been fun talking to you. I got to go take care of the horses, preferably before one of the others messes up," he said.

Drew nodded and the boy skipped off. He shook his head_, _'Weird boy,' he thought and continued settinng up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"But I want to go with you," May whined.

Norman crossed,_ "_No and that's my final decision".

May pouted, "But I really want to see the army. Why can't I go with you and Max can?" she asked.

Norman sighed and rubbed his forhead. "Because you are a young lady and Max needs to know how to organise and that way use an army," he said.

May turned around, "but I just want to go. Lift the spirits and such," she said stubbornly.

Norman slammed his fist on the table, "And that's what I'm afraid of. It's a no, May and that's it," he said dangerously low.

May stormed out of the room, "Only because I'm a girl," she muttered. But then she got a wonderful idea and ran to the mess hall. Now that the soldiers were gone, it was a huge empty space. There by the fire, she found Misty, how strange it may seem, stitching some clothes.

"Misty! There you are!" she yelled.

Misty looked up disturbed. "Sheesh, May, do you have to need to be that loud?" she complained.

May grabbed a chair quickly and ushered the other servants away, who had been trying to pick something up. "You've got to listen to this," she said hastily. In a few words she had explained her plan. Misty seemed resistant at first.

"I could get badly punished for this," she said, but May waved it away.

"Then i take the blame and say it was an order from me."

Misty rubbed her head, "You know where to find all that stuff?" she asked.

May cracked a smile, "You'll it? Thanks Misty. Yeah, I know where to find everything."

"Everybody in line for the king!" was called over the camp. The soldiers hurried to their places and they formed a line. With great dignity, the king passed on his horse to the captain's tent. There he got off. "Please be ready to leave the army by noon tomorrow," he said before entering the tent with Max. The other riders of his following headed each to the places with their friends.

"And what now?" Misty whispered nervously.

May shrugged, "I don't know really," she said. Misty was about to scold her when something else got her attention.

"Misty? Is that you?" Ash whispered.

"Eh...no..." she suddenly realized she had forgotten to lower her voice.

Ash grinned densely, "It is you," he said softly, careful not to be heard.

Misty rolled her eyes and got off her horse, "How'd you know it was me," she hissed. "I'm dressed up as a normal escort of the king."

Ash shrugged, "The way you sat on your horse," he said.

Misty narrowed her eyes, "Is there something wrong with how I sit on my horse?" she asked dangerously.

Ash seemed to ponder about that for a while but then he grinned cheekily, "No, not at all, you just ride like a girl that's all," he said.

May drove her horse a few steps away from Misty, as the girl seemed to explode, "How...!" she started but Ash laughed.

"I never said it was a bad thing," he said.

Misty calmed down. May sweatdropped, 'unbelieveble, how fast that girl can change moods,' she thought.

Then Ash jumped up, "Hey Mist, why don't you come with me to Pikachu, I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you," he said enthausiastic.

Misty turned to May, "Can I go?" she asked.

Ash rose a brow, "You broke the rules _and _you took the princess with you?" he asked.

Misty looked back at Ash, annoyed.

"Ah, sorry, this was my idea actually. It's fine Misty, you just go," May smiled as she came off her horse as well.

Misty smiled gratefull before she was pulled away by the blackhaired boy. "Did you know that Pikachu has a new friend? The horse Roserade..." he chattered cheerfully as May saw them disappear.

May sighed, she had said it was okay but now that she was alone, it suddenly was a big camp. She was glad the royal riders wore helmet so people didn't keep staring at her for long. But then her preppy mood reappeared as she remembered her reason for being here. Her freedom.

'Let's go see around here,' she thought.

**Me: "Wowy, I didn't expect to finish this!"**

**Drew: "It did take you ages, alright,"**

**Me: "I know, but I've been soooooooo busy!"**

**Drew: "Like hell, you've been writing your Naruto story for some time now,"**

**Naruto: "BELIEVE IT!!!"**

**Drew: "Where did you come from?!"**

**Me: "NARUTO!!!!" *glomps***

**Drew: "Since the authoress is currently busy being in her fangirl state, I shall ask you to kindly review,"**

**Me: "Be glad it wasn't Neji here right now! *glare*" **

**Naruto: "Dear lord safe us!!!! Wait! You are a Neji fangirl!??"**

**Me: "Well, not particularly, but I want to see his face when I hug him :D"**

**Drew: "Indeed, dear lord safe us..."**

**Me: "Drew! Shut up!"**


	5. Difference

_It seems I am obligated to apologize again for not updating, though I promised to do it faster! I do not have any liable excuse, therefore I am grateful you stayed with me._

_I don't own pokémon or any of the characters._

_Please review! And enjoy of course_

Chapter 5: Difference

May sighed, as much as she had wanted to come along on this trip, she had certainly not expected to walk so much. And she had only reached the outskirts of the camp. She groaned at the thought of the walk back.

Fewer people were seen around here. In fact, since it was almost dark, the only thing visible were the fires of the guards. May found it quite unnessecary since they were still so far from the front. But her father apparently thought it was necessary. She sighed, there were still so many things to learn.

Suddenly a man with a bottle in his hand came walking towards her. "Hey! You-u! Why don't you commmee with-h me-e to the partyyy-. It'sss a kinguh-uh..!" he shouted as he fell forward towards May.

May pressed her heals in the dirt and pushed the man back on his feet. "...Pa-Paaartyyy!" the man finished as if nothing had happened.

"Uh...well...ah.." May searched for words to politely refuse the man.

The said guy roared of laughter, "Man, your voice sounds like that of a girl!" he laughed.

"That would be enough," another voice interrupted the man's slurring.

"Ah, Drew-w," tha man said cheerfully and seemed to fall backwards for a moment but then restored himself. The man was clearly drunk. "Why don't you come too?" he said. May turned around to the arrogant teen. For a fact she hadn't heard or seen him coming, and she definitely hadn't expected to see him this seen. She wasn't even sure she had wanted to see him, but now she was glad he was here.

The said boy raised a brow as he crossed his arms loosely,"Thanks, but no thanks, I am on duty. And so is this guy," he said coldly.

The man sulked, "Oh man, two other toys less to play with," he said, a little whine in his voice. May began to wonder if this man could be called an adult. But then he suddenly cheered up, "Well, I gotta go, toodles!" he said.

Both May and Drew sweatdropped as he swayed away. Then Drew turned to May, "And you've got some explaining to do," he said sternly.

May scraped her throat nervously, "What do you mean? I am one of the kings royal escorts," she said in an as low voice as she could.

Drew rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, if you're one of the king's men, then I'm the king himself. Don't pull this stunt on me princess, it's not going to work," he said, his voice laced with humour.

May pulled off her helmet to reveal her sulking, "How did you know it was me? And stop calling me princess,"she said grumpily.

Drew smirked at her, "Intuition. Come on, I need to get back to my post," he said.

May followed him to a cloth stretched over a few sticks to hold it up. It was apparent that it was meant if there would be rain, even if there wasn't at the moment. There was also a fire to provide some warmth and light, and May glanced at Drew when he sat down on a fallen log.

Drew looked back at her, unfazed, and then rose a brow, "Sit down, I know it isn't a luxurious chair but it's more comfortable than the ground I believe," he said.

May huffed, and muttered something that sounded a lot like smartass under her breath and crossed her arms, but sat down even so. Drew glanced back over the long fields and the forest, his watches.

"Well, princess, what are you exactly doing here, far away from the safety of the castle and in men's clothes nonetheless and wearing a helmet?" he asked.

May sighed, "My dad didn't allow me to come with him, so I disguised and came secretly," she admitted.

Drew eyed her flatly, "you sneaked out, you mean?" he said but silenced at May's glare. But then he smirked, "He didn't allow you for a reason. These places aren't for young girls like yourself," he said.

May glared annoyed at him, "You're around the same age as I am," she said, accusingly. "Why is it okay for you to be here but not for me?" she asked

Drew threw her an amused glance, "In case it has, I might say predictable, slipped you, I'm male, and you are not. It was decided when you were born," he said.

May growled a little, "I'm not that stupid, I'm just asking what the difference really is!" she whined.

Drew resisted the urge to smack his head, "There's a big difference in strength you can't simply overcome. And there is another, very good reason why genders are different. I can't believe you don't know that much," he said tiredly.

May slammed her hands on the log, and somehow the pressure, both in her feet and hands pushed the log over. It wasn't as stable as originally thought. With a shriek, May closed her eyes as she fell backwards.

"There is no difference at all, it's not fair!" she cried when her bag had collided painfully with the ground. But even before her last words had died, she found Drew keeping her back pressed to the ground. How he didn't fall backwards was a mystery to May, hadn't he been seated on that very same log?

But as such, Drew kept her wrists above her head, a wrist in every hand and his legs were on both of May's sides. As her legs were still hooked around the log, May was stuck.

She felt her face turn red at the very compromising position. In spite of what people thought, May wasn't that naive. Drew's eyes bored into hers, and if they weren't that beautiful shade of green May had closed them for it felt like he was making a hole straight through her head.

"This...my princess, is the difference in strength," Drew said as May struggled to break free to no avail.

Then he leaned in, a smirk playing around his lips, "And that unmistakable red color in your face and that wild thumping of your heart, your highness, is the difference in gender," he said. He leaned in some more until their noses were almost touching, "It's a double-edged sword, my lady. Your opponent can be paralyzed, and so can you," he continued.

May found it hard to breath. Wether it was from the heath of the summernight, the flanders of fire, or the first time of having a body pressed against her, May didn't know. She kept looking up at the young soldier, his words only slowly processing. He was entrancing, and yet his experience of life made him so hard.

"And you know this how?" May asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Drew suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and pressed himself of the ground, seating himself on the log once again. "I shouldn't have done that, I apologize," he murmured. It was out of character for him to apologize, May knew this, so he must think that he did something terrible. And if she looked at it, it was a wrong move. Technically he did assault his princess, the princess of his country.

"Drew, where did you learn this?" May asked again.

Drew looked away, "I don't want to talk about it," he said. Instead of looking at May, he looked over the fire at the fields. It was now almost dark, the sun nothing more than a glimpse over the horizon.

"Tell me," May said, pressing.

She didn't notice Drew clenching his fist, "Because of my mum, alright?" he said, his voice was choked up.

But May didn't reside with this answer, "Drew, how come?" she asked.

The green-haired soldier hissed slightly through his teeth, "I said I don't want to talk about it!" he said, raising his voice a little bit more.

May frowned; she didn't like it when people kept secrets from her, especcially after asking. "Drew Hayden, I order you to tell me," May said sternly. If he wouldn't tell her on his own, she would use her authority.

Drew glared at her, coldly, hard, "You want to know it that badly, princess?" he asked mockingly, barely keeping back his anger.

"My mother is a whore, princess! She gets payed to sleep with men! It was one of her 'customers' who told me, and showed me. Do you also want to know what it's like to have your mum degraded and screwed in front of your eyes. I know you don't," he spat bitterly.

May sat down next to him, "I'm sorry," she said.

Drew spit on the ground, "It's life, princess. There are very few who can live like you, or even allow themselves to think like you. Hundreds struggle, and many like my mum sell their body. Don't look like that princess," he said, as he saw May's face of disbelieve, and he shook his head. "Grown women, little girls, men, little boys, they are all the same, they share all the same fate. Can you live with that knowledge, princess?"

May kept silent, her eyes in front of her. He spoke truth, but that didn't mean that it was easy to admit.

Then suddenly she heard a sound, so quiet that if it hadn't been that silent, she definitely would have missed it.

"...the moon will watch over you, so don't cry and close your eyes. God will be..."

"I know that song!" May called out, the depressed mood suddenly forgotten.

Drew looked up at her. May's eyes shone, Drew's song was something she remembered, and recognized. He sang it differently, with a lower voice as a woman used to sing it for her, but she knew it. "It's something my nanny used to sing for me. She was so young back then," she said.

Then she glanced at Drew, "how do you know it?" she asked.

Drew shrugged, "My mother used to sing it for me," he said.

May began counting, "I know that nanny was sent away because she had an illegimate child, I was five back then, so I didn't know what was wrong but yeah..." her voice died.

Drew began to think, "I know my mum used to live in the castle once. That's all I know however, I don't remember much from my childhood. I was always passed on, and taken care of by different people through the day,"

Their eyes suddenly met in shock. "You're the child my nanny kept," May whispered.

Also Drew looked shocked, "My mother used to take care of you," he said, more a breathless whipser than anything. May sighed and turned her head away, the night had set now. Drew's face had darkened, "Do you know who my father is then?" he asked.

May looked up, "You don't know that?" she asked in return.

Drew shook his head after a moment of hesistation, "No, my mother never told me..." he said.

May let out a breath, "I'm sorry, I don't know. The only thing I know is that your mother was sent away because she had given birth to a child of a noble-man. But it was kept quiet who that was," she said.

Drew shrugged, "Never mind,"he said. But may couldn't shake off the feeling that he did care.

A moment later an arrow was stuck in the fabric of the cloth above their heads. Drew jumped up and grabbed his sword. "ENEMY!" he shouted at full power. In no time the word was heard from all over the camp.

The young combattant muttered a curse under his breath, "And to think they were so far away still, the other day," he muttered. Then he looked at the brown-haired girl, "Princess, go under the cloth and lay down on the ground. Whatever you hear: don't come out!" Drew said as he pushed May under the cloth.

Just in time as a small 1200 soldiers came running in on them.

Drew saw the enemy coming closer ever so slightly. "Everybody, lead them to the rocks! That's our terrain!" Commander Gar yelled. Every soldier of the king's army left for the appointed rocks. And Drew followed.

''''''''''''

Despite what Drew had said, May was curious and sneaked a peek from underneath her cloth. Just in time as she saw the last few of the combattants leave for the rocks, that was the beginning of the steep mountains a little further. She quickly grabbed her helmet and followed them.

'A real battle!' she thought a little panicked, 'What now!' As would seem appropiate for princesses, she had never as much encountered a real fight.

Then, a few steps away from her, a voice came over the noise. "Ash, what are you doing here, you ain't a soldier," Drew's voice said.

May walked over and saw the two young men crouched next to each other, behind a rock, looking over their shoulder for the enemy. "I'm sure I can be of use!" Ash countered.

Besides them there was a rider, looking a little awkward and misplaced, with a very familiar stance. "Misty!" May called out. The person looked around to see May flying at her.

Misty stopped her quickly. "May, we have to pose as men now. Don't do such thing!" she scolded.

Drew turned around and looked at May agitated, "Do you acutally listen to people sometimes?" he asked. May grinned uncharacteristicly and shook her head. Drew sighed and rubbed his sleep, "I thought so already." Then he looked back at the approaching army. He winced as he saw his outpost reached and trampled on. He was now glad the princess hadn't listened. "This is the best shot we have here, but we are severly undermanned," he said.

May looked up alarmed, not known with militairy tactiques.

Drew frowned, "I'm saying that at this rate every single men of this legion will have at least 10 opponents," he said. "And every one of those warriors are trained equally to us." Then he pressed his lips together for a moment, "We have to redirect their attention to something else, so they can be attacked in the flank and back," he said and stood up.

He then went to Commander Gar. The two were too far to actually catch whatever they were saying but to May it seemed as if they were having an intense argument.

"It's a no, Hayden! We can beat them just like this!" Gar shouted as Drew returned looking vivid.

"That son of a..." he growled between clenched teeth, cathing himself in time as he remembered the princess around.

"Drew, these men will be slaughtered this way right?" Ash asked.

Drew nodded and Ash frowned again, "Then we have to redirect them ourselves," he said. Then he ran away.

Misty sighed and grabbed bow and arrows. May eyed her nervously, "Misty, what are you doing?" she asked.

Misty frowned at her as she fastened the holder on her back, "The best I can, May. I am useless with a sword, but I can shoot with bow and arrow," she said.

May sat down behind the rock. As much as she wanted to deny, she knew she was useless. She laughed nervously, "Where did you learn that then?" she asked.

Misty sighed, and chuckled nervously back, "Before I became your handmaiden, I used to hunt for my family," she grinned cheekily, "On the royal hunting-grounds actually."

May laughed, but already knew she wouldn't report it. But then there was no time left anymore for talking, as the enemy came dangerously close."

"Hold your fire!" Gar shouted. Personally May despised the man. He was quite safe all the way in the back up the rocks, whereas she and a lot of others will be dying in the front. Right at that moment, Ash returned, sitting on a gold-colored horse, with a darkred horse on his hand.

"Drew, hop on!" he said as he threw Drew the reigns. Drew didn't hesistate for a moment and jumped on the horseback. "This is Roselia. A horse with quite an attitude. She's one of the fastest we have. I think you'll like her,"

Drew nodded shortly, "Alright," and pulled the reigns in. Roselia bolted for a moment, and looked back unrestlessly to the unfamiliar weight on her back. Drew rubbed the side of her neck, and the horse seemed to calm a little. May smiled a little at the thought: those calloused hands able to calm such tender creatures.

But then he turned to Ash, "Why are you on the horse?" he asked.

Ash grinned, "I'm going with you, and there is nothing you can do about that,"

Drew sighed, and turned to May, "Goodbye Princess, and be safe," he said calmly, smirking.

May pouted for a second, but then it dawned on her what he was actually planning. "Wait, Drew...you aren't going...?" but Drew grinned at her.

"I am. Say my regards to Gar for me," he laughed. To May it almost seemed as if he was free now. But she found it pretty disconcerting right now.

"Tell him yourself!" she told him.

Drew smirked, "I'll take that as a come back, thanks!" and then he was off, Ash trailing behind.

"...May!" came floating to her.

May smiled, "He learned it," she muttered.

"Hey! What are those two doing!" Gar's voice resounded over the rocks.

Misty laughed, "He looks horribly scandalized, " she said.

"A diversion, that brat...I'm going to help them, they don't stand a chance," another man said, and not long after that an older warrior came past the girls.

May looked at Misty, "They don't stand a chance?" she asked shocked.

But Misty was too shocked to respond.

_This simply took too long!_

_Guys! I'd really appreciate if you'd review. There are a lot who did, and I am really gratefull..but I still get a lot of messages that there are favorites and alerts, yet no reviews! So please, make me happy._


	6. Goodbye My Friend

_Next chapter! Gosh I hate typing this all._

_I am not rich, nor am I japanese. So as it would seem, I am not Satoshi Tajiri and don't own Pokémon._

Chapter 6: Goodbye my friend

"Hey Drew, we're stupid, aren't we?" Ash asked.

Drew kept his eyes pointed at the ground before him as they were making ground fast. "We are," he responded. And then he smirked, "And we're totally screwed."

"Then why are we doing this again?" Ash asked nervously.

Drew shrugged as he pulled the reigns some more, "I believe, there is a girl up those rocks you'd want to protect. And this might safe a lot more people too," he said.

Ash gave him half an smile, "Like there is some girl you want to protect?"

But there wasn't anymore time to talk as their horses came in contact with the first line of enemy soldiers. Before long Drew was pushed of the back of his horse, and though he hoped that the fine horse would survive he had no time to spare any thoughts as he was engaged in the fighting.

He lost track of Ash and all he saw were the sword and the people around him. It was only then Drew could come to himself. 'Ironic, that I'm the youngest soldier yet I'll be the first to die or discharged,' he thought by himself. He defended himself from a warrior coming from the back by a swift turn and intercepting the sword.

The suddenly the soldier on his left dropped down. Drew looked up in the shining eyes of Roran. The old geezer was enjoying himself!

"What were you thinking, lad? That there was glory to gain?" he asked goodnaturedly and stabbed at the same time two opponents.

Drew pulled a face, "I'd thought I'd go humor myself and safe the army," and then he laughed. "I'd loved to see Gar's face though, when he found out," he said.

Roran grinned back at him, "It was priceless," he said.

Drew turned and slashed at another enemy. They kept coming relentlessly. He started to wonder if this diversion, had been useful. There hadn't been any blows on the warhorns.

"Who was that girl you talked about?" Roran asked as they fought back to back.

Drew frowned nervously, "Sure this is the exact time to discuss this?" he yelled over the shattering noise of clashing swords.

Gar laughed as his sword flashed again, in the clean sweeps he made. "Contrary to the believe, there ain't a better time to discuss women troubles than on the battle field, kiddo!" he yelled back.

Drew hesistated and then decided to throw it all to hell. Little chance they got out of this alive anyway. A swift kick to the man infront of him, bought him time and he stabbed the one on his side, as he pulled the man's arm passed him, effectively stabbing the man at his back. Roran grumbled approvingly.

"The king's daughter!" he yelled at the veteran.

Roran laughed at him, "You got an expensive taste! Good luck with that kiddo!" he snorted. "Someone as charming as you shouldn't have any trouble scaring her away," he said.

Drew snorted, "Gee thanks!" he replied as he and Roran worked together to sweep a circle around them. The old man grinned at him.

"Anytime!"

But they hadn't seen the incoming opponent from the right. Drew saw the shining blade and the only thought that struck him was: 'I'm done for.' He amazed himself with the fact he seemed to comply in the inevitable, and closed his eyes.

But the impact never came.

He heard the warcries calling and feintly noted that the attack had started. Opening his eyes he saw however something that would remain etched in his memory forever.

Soldiers around them fell as the rest of the king's army had taken use of their diversion, and had caught the enemy on surprise. But Drew only saw his old friend pierced by a sword through his stomach.

The enemy soldier wasn't able to enjoy his victory for very long as his head was separated from his body by Drew's sword. Drew dully felt his sword arm littered by the blood.

"Roran," Drew said hoarsely as he crouched down next to the man. Roran coughed up blood and life left his eyes slowly. "Why did you safe me, Roran?" Drew asked.

Roran smiled softly, "Don't close your eyes, fool. I'm just an old man. You are young and have so much to live for still. A princesses heart to win. Don't worry, this death...is the way...I wanted...to...pass on." He coughed up blood again, and then his breath stopped.

Drew clenched his teeth as he swallowed the tears away. He closed the eyes of his friend with his fingers, and prayed he would be given the honor to dine with the great warriors from long ago. Then he stood up and with Roran's spirit in his mind, he let out a battlecry himself and lifted his sword to continue his battle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The morning seemed to come very late, and the first sunrays shone over the tired and bloody bodies of the royal army. Like a miracle, the most of his men had survived.

May stood up herself, her own clothes covered with mud, grease, and blood. As the battle had lasted, she had fought too. All those hours she had spend watching soldiers, paid off as she had managed to survive. Misty stood next to her.

They looked at the sight before them.

The dew made the ground and the bodies shimmer in the faint light. A fog covered the area. "How can it be such a quiet morning after such a horrible night," Misty whispered.

May sighed, "I am just glad it's over," she said softly.

"May...?" Misty started, "Can I?" she asked.

May nodded, exactly knowing what she wanted, "You go," she said. Once again, Misty took off, in search for the stable-boy. Then May realized she had someone she wanted to see alive too.

Just as she wanted to take off between the bodies, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Didn't I forbid you to come?" the sharp voice of Norman came.

Hesistatingly, May turned around and faced the calm face of her father. Yet in his eyes was the burning anger visible. "But Father...!" May protested, but a hand slapped her in her face.

Disbelievingly she looked up as tears appeared in her eyes. Never had her father hit her, so she set her jaw stubbornly. "I am sorry father, I have more important things right now," she said softly and wriggled from his grasp. She took off in a run.

'I have to find him, no matter what!' May thought as she searched between the corpses and the wounded.

"Oh, you'd better not be dead!" May growled under her voice.

"Who's dead?" another voice interupted her stream of thoughts. Turning around, May saw the boy she was looking for sitting on the ground, against a pile of bodies. His green hair was colored red with blood, but that cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Drew!" May called and tackle-hugged him.

"To me, it appears you're glad to see me?" Drew muttered.

May blinked her tears away, "Of course I am you idiot. I thought you were dead," she said, blush creeping up her cheeks, as she released him.

Drew tried to move and groaned, "Well, I ain't dead, but it seems my legs are injured," he stated.

May looked down at his legs, and saw his knees had been slashed open, and were probably broken judging from the strange hook. The person had probably been something short of a giant. "It should be able to heal those correctly," she muttered.

Drew grinned at her, and May couldn't believe how happy she actually was.

"Princess, step away from that traitor," another voice interupted the somehow peacefull moment. May looked up to see who had spoken to her that way and saw the conceited grin of Commander Gar.

"Wha...?" May let out as she stood up, not leaving her place.

"May, this boy ignored a direct order, therefore he'll be treated as a deserter," Norman said sternly as he came up from behind and grabbed May's arm tightly.

Commander Gar hinted some men, "Seize him," he said., very pleased with himself.

Drew was pulled up roughly by the two soldiers, and looked as if he could scream in pain. But he bit away the apparent pain and glared up to Gar, supporting himself a bit in his fellow combattants. "You egoïstic..." he spat.

Gar slammed his fist in Drew's stomach, "You are in no position to be talking to me like that," he said as he watched Drew coughing up blood, hanging in the arms of his captures.

"No!" May yelled, "He saved the army, he is..."

"He is a traiterous deserter, sweetheart," Gar said with a unpleasant undertone. He grabbed her chin, tightly so May was unable to pull away, "Not every pretty guy is as good as you think he is," he said.

May looked up desperately at her father, but King Norman didn't even blink, staring at her with empty eyes.

"No, leave...her...alone!" Drew said painfully.

Gar turned around, "Get him away from here. The looks of him despise me. I will decide his punishment later," he ordered. The two men nodded and dragged Drew away, his legs useless behind him and his head slumped down.

Commander Gar turned to Norman, "I hope you will reconcider my...request," he said before he walked away himself. May wondered for a second what he was talking about, but then was roughly pulled out her ponderings.

"Max, take care of your siter. Bring her to Misty or whatsoever, but don't let her leave you sight," King Norman said as he passed over his daughter to his son. The said one grabbed his sisters hand, made a small bow, and pulled May with him.

"You know this is going to be the end of the little freedom you had?" Max asked sharply. He felt sorry for his elder sister, he knew the Gods knew, she didn't deserve to be treated like that.

May pressed her lips together in a small line, "I know," she answered shortly.

Max sighed, "Dad is going to marry you off as soon as possible now, knowing there won't be a lot of chances left. You have most likely trown you heritage as a queen now," he said.

May huffed, "I am sure you would make a just as a fine king. I wasn't looking forward to it anyway," she said stubbornly.

Max nodded, and stopped at a tent, "Misty is in here, but for God's sake, be quiet," he said as he folded back the sheet before the entrance.

May went inside, and saw Misty kneeling next to a bed with a boy on it. His black hair was colored red too, and his eyes were closed. For a moment May's heart stopped beating, as she saw his chest bandaged, but he was still breathing, raggardly.

"Misty," May whispered. Misty looked up and May noticed her eyes were red from crying.

"Hey, May," she answered dully. Absentmindly she stroke some hairs from Ash' face.

"Misty, is he going to be alright?" May asked softly.

Misty bit her lip, but broke down within the second. "I don't...know. This is the state I found him in. The medic say...they say...they don't even know if he's going to last till the evening, or if he will survive the night," she cried.

May was baffled, she had never seen her friend cry. She put her arms around the redhead, who clinged at her for comfort. "It's going to be just find, Misty, you'll see. I don't believe Ash will go down without a fight just like that," she said as she released Misty.

Misty laughed weakly, "He won't huh, and he's not even an soldier," she said as she returned to Ash. "I just think he wants to be free," she murmured.

May smiled softly and went outside, where Max was still waiting for her. "You ready?' he asked. May nodded and Max guided her to the one of the larger tents.

"Do you think Ash will make it?" she asked.

Max shrugged, "To be honest with you, I have no idea. He's tough. I've seen him kicked and thrown of horses, but he just stood up, grinning as a fool. I never heard him complain," he said. They stayed silent for a few moments, in sibling understanding.

"Hey Max, what will happen to Drew?" May finally asked what was burning on her tongue.

Max looked away, "He'll be locked away for now, and then he will be punished. And not mildly. Desertion ain't a small crime, especially in times of war," he admitted. But then he looked up sternly at her. "But you'd better worry about yourself. I don't think your future is looking bright after this," Max said.

May looked up as well, "What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

Max frowned at her, "Well, you have only verified your commonly known spirit, finding a husband won't be easy now. And if you find one, your marriage won't be happy, or easy for you," Max said. "I am afraid your spirit will be tamed, and after a year, I don't think I'll recognize you anymore," he told her.

May paled and let her head hang, suddenly tired of all that was around her. "So that's how business is huh?" she asked.

Max nodded and pushed her in the tent. "Go clean yourself. We'll leave for the castly this afternoon," he said and left May alone.

Silently May undressed herself. But the she stopped and looked at the reflection of herself in the water. A pale girl that had only reached adulthood lightly stared back at her.

"What will become of me?" she asked, but the silence was her only answer.

_Well, that was that. I hope you liked it. Next chapter made me cry, so toughen up people! You might be interested in my twitter too! I don´t tell much important stuff, but you can follow me! It´s easy to find. I am Riikani there too!_

_Please leave a review too__!_


	7. Won't Break Won't Fall

_Hello, nice to have you back here. Apparently this story isn´t all too horrible if you are still here. _

_I'm sorry it took such a long time to update, but I am in my senior year of high school and damn! I want to graduate!_

_Anyway, I don´t feel like babbling too much, so let´s get this story running!_

_I still don´t own Pokémon, but I would like! Copyright belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, and the producers...who were those anyway?_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Chapter 7: Won't break, won't fall!

Weeks passed and even months crossed . It slowly started to become late autumn and the leaves from the trees were falling, more on the ground then on the trees.

But May watched it from her chambers. She hadn't been allowed to go outside. From messengers she had heard that the war had been suspended and that the army would be coming home soon. But when May asked about the fate of the young soldier, all messenger would bow and went away.

It didn't take too long for the army was back, reaching the castle village, and people were celebrating. With a faint smile on her face, May watched wives hug their husbands and fathers swinging his family around, families being reunited.

Not that pleased, she saw Commander Gar on his horse, "He's the army's hero, you know,"Misty told her when she saw her friend's scowl.

May looked at her disgusted, "What did he exactly do?" she asked.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Kept the men safe and such," she said. Misty had been more gone then not lately. Ash had been recovering steadily, and now he was getting used to sitting on horse-backs again. Pikachu had been found just outside the battlefield, only slightly harmed at his back-legs. It appeared it had been kicking enemies to the next life.

When May had asked Misty why he wasn't punished, she answered that because hadn't been a part of the army officially, he had not deserted. But he probably would be part soon enough as a part of the cavalry.

May sighed, she wondered where Drew had gone to. She hadn't seen him coming in to the castle, not even as a prisoner, in the deep of the night.

"May?" Max asked as he entered her room. May turned around at her brother.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Father has required your presence, in the meeting hall," he said. His voice was filled with a sound of sorrow, but May couldn't exactly decipher what it meant, so she didn't ask further. She would find out soon enough she figured.

The walk down the stairs felt to May as if she was going to her funeral, and Max just didn't want to say anything.

"Ah, May, my daughter, enter," Norman said as May opened the door after knocking for entrance.

May frowned slightly, her father had been pissed at her for the last few months, so this was a very strange welcome. "What is it, father?" she asked.

Norman smiled, "I have decided your husband," he said.

May paled, even though she knew she should have, she didn't see it coming. "Alright, father," she said stiffly, as belongs to a princess.

Norman cocked a brow, "Don't you want to know who it is?" he asked.

No, May thought, I really don't want to know. But it was only delay of the moment of execution. She made a curtsy, "If it pleases you," she said. She was unhappy, but her fate had been sealed now.

Norman made a gesture to the person behind May, she hadn't noticed was there, "Your husband will be the phenomonal hero, Commander Gar," he said.

May's world seemed to crumble beneath her feet, and she froze as she hear the name. This couldn't be happening. May wanted to ask what kind of cruel joke this was, knowing she couldn't do anything against it.

"He has requested your hand, and because of the recent bravery's, of course I couldn't refuse," Norman said proudly. He seemed blind to the distress his daughter was in.

"This...can't be right," May choked out. But right then, Gar grabbed her hand,

"I would propose to you," he said, and for a moment he looked as if he actually wanted to sink down to one knee. "But there really is no need for that, I already have you," he said with a smirk on his face as he straightened his digusting posture. It wasn't the smirk May was used to see on Drew's face, far from that. This smirk was lecherous, and it made shivers crawl over May's back. What May wouldn't give to see Drew's smirk, a sign everything would somehow come together.

She couldn't imagine being the wife of this sickening man. He was big, and even though he was in the army, it was clear he ate and sat more than he exercised. The fastenings of his chestplate almost seemed to snap of the strain on them. The ages didn't do him good, and he must be over 50 years. He had permanent sweat on his forehead and under thick brows, small beady eyes peaked at her.

He was the kind of man, May never wanted to meet in her life.

May clenched her teeth and bit back her tears. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry already. This must be a nightmare.

She had no doubt that she would shed many tears in the rest of her life.

This was no nightmare sadly.

"Your wedding will be in a week, May. Aren't you happy?" King Norman asked.

May wondered how he could do this to his daughter, and still ask her if she was happy. But, as much as she wanted to say how horrified she was, she knew her place. She swallowed her pride and made a curtsy to both men, "If it pleases you, father," she said.

Then she stood up, "I ask permission to leave," she said, with a small voice. She feared she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Norman nodded, "You go, there are some things I want to discuss with Gar here," he said.

May quickly turned on the heel of her foot, and exited the room. She ran past Max, crying. The boy had his face scrunched up in worry for his sister. There weren't many things that would make her cry like this.

Back in her room, May screamed in agony and as she fell down on her bed, scrunched in on herself, she noticed her tears just wouldn't stop.

"""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The next days everybody in the castle was busy preparing for the upcoming wedding. The spirits were high, and people smiled, hoping for better tidings now.

Except in the room May was fitting her wedding dress. The pressure was high, and the depressing aura coming from the bride-to-be was suffocating.

Misty was silently doing the bottom of the wedding-dress, making sure it would hang correctly. "May, you look beautiful," she said as she looked up to May in mirror.

"I guess I do," May replied dully, looking in the mirror as well. She was beautiful. The white dress hugged her like a second skin, and the skirt flowed down from her hips, slightly dragging over the floor. It showed the young woman she was.

But the sad face didn't complete the picture. No bride should have a face as empty and worn-out as hers.

Misty sighed, "Oh May, if there only was a way, I would have stopped this wedding, I..."

"There is no _if_, Misty," May snapped softly. "I guess this is my fate, and I have just to rely in that. There wasn't a greater plan for me," she said.

Misty shook her head, "I never have seen a bride as sad as you before."

May looked up at her face, I haven't either, she thought.

But a loud noise from outside disturbed the pressing silence in the room. It came from the court.

"Get that traitor over here!"

That was Gar's voice that sounded over the terrain. When May and Misty looked outside the window, they saw why.

An awful thin green-haired boy was being dragged over the ground, big metal rings around his ankles, with his legs in odd shapes. His pale skin was specked with red spots. His head was turned downwards. He seemed to have no energy to resist the harsh treatment.

"This isn't right," May muttered as she recognized the young man, her own grieve forgotten. Before Misty could stop her, if she had wanted to, the princess had disappeared through the door of the room.

"""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Drew blinked in the bright light. Honestly he had forgotten how long he had been locked up, but judging from the cold air and the almost leaf-less trees he'd say he hadn't been outside for two seasons.

When he had been taken away, the men had locked him up, and he had been dragged behind the part of the army heading for the castle. He knew the princess had been in that same line, but he hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of her.

Why would he been given that opportunity. He'd even been separated from the normal soldiers, being held by the personal guard of Gar, people as low scum as he was.

In reaching the castle, he had immediately been locked up in the dark prison deep below in the dungeons of the fortress. Nobody, no prisoner had been kept there, but rats, and Drew doubted if these prisons were still used. If that was the name you'd give them. It was more like a torture hole. The rats had been starved, and it took all Drew had in him not to be eaten by those rats. He only partly succeeded, as was obvious from the bite-marks all over his body.

He had used the time to try to heal his legs, and they were more or less. However, Drew hadn't been able to try to stand as the cell had been so small, so he had no way of telling his legs had been healed alright.

There hadn't been much to eat as well, he had called himself lucky if he had gotten anything in two days. He had given most of it to the rats, to make sure he wouldn't been eaten too badly.

Why he had been brought outside was a mystery to him, it would have been easy to let him rot away deep down there. So he didn't know, yet.

"Ah, you don't look that well, you scum," the hated voice of commander Gar said. And kicked Drew in the stomach.

Drew keeled over, but kept his eyes on Gar, now he had a point to focus on.

"I see, you still haven't learned anything," Gare said and gave a blow in Drew's face. Drew turned slightly from the force of the blow but kept looking back.

Gar crouched down, "I utterly despise men like you, no obedience at all," he said. Then he went closer to Drew, "You aren't a hero, Hayden. That would be me. And I will be marrying the princess before the week comes to an end." He let out an gniffle, "I will tame her, like I tame a wild horse'," he said.

Drew clenched his teeth, "I bet she didn't have any saying in that?" he said, his voice hoarse from not using it for far too long. Words sounded strange on his lips.

Gar laughed, "That's the best part of it." He stood up. "I can't give you the death-penalty, because of the act of war, although I would have loved to see you hang to your death," he said with a loud voice.

"But I will make you suffer so badly nobody will every think of disobeying me again. 120 lashes with the ropes!" Gar called out.

Drew felt how he was tied to two wooden pillars with his hands, in a way he hung between them. His feet too were tied, fastened to metal rings onto the ground. He couldn't move in any way, sitting on his knees.

He felt his shirt being torn off too, revealing his bare back. Also his back was marked with the small bloody rats bites. Drew complied with it, without a sound. It would happen anyway.

120 Rope-lashes were a lot, everybody knew that. Out most somebody would stand 100 lashes without fainting. Gar was known to be ruthless with the rope, even from his younger days.

"NOOO!" was suddenly heard over the place. A steady murmur went up from the watching crowd as May stood before Drew, her arms wide, defending him.

Drew looked up, over his shoulder, to see May in her white wedding gown. He swore she had never looked more like an angel then now. He shook his head, the dungeons must have made him delusional.

"I won't let you harm him!" she called out.

Gar's face twitched, "My soon-to-be-wife won't be disobedient to me, move out of the way!" he called out, the ropes in his hand.

May shook her head, "No, this man has saved this army, you all, and even though you had ordered him not to, he risked his own life. He risked his life being a decoy so you all could defeat the army, being outnumbered. And now you are going to punish him for that?" she called out.

"Princess...May, don't," Drew softly said, his head down, back still faced to her.

"What?" May said as she went to him, so she could see him in the eye. "What did they do to you?" she muttered as she saw his marked body.

"May...don't," he said once more.

"Don't you call your lady that way! It's Milady or Your Highness to you!" Gar yelled.

May turned to him angrily, she was already fed up with his presumptuous behaviour. "You only care about your own status. You are afraid of your own title if he calls me by name. I ordered him to call me by my name. And you are going to comply in that, whether you like it or not. For now I am still higher in rank than you are," May snapped.

Drew smirked, "You haven't...lost...any of your...fire," he said, the punch now breaking up to him as blood ran from his mouth.

"Drew, I can get you out of here..." May started, but Drew shook his head.

"No, you...can't. I did desert...after all. I will bear my...punishment for that." He said.

May shook her head, "But you know that isn't fair. He's giving you 120 lashes, just because he hates you," she argued.

Drew smirked, mockingly, but tired. "I know he hates...me, but it's...fair. He's...higher than me...in rank, after all. And I deserve the...punishment. A good...man died because of me," he said as he let his head hang. His speech was still ragged, and uneven, but his words were clear.

"But more people would have..."

"May...let me bear this...as the warrior...I used to be. I wouldn't be...able to look at myself, if I didn't." He said. May wanted to protest but Drew shook his head, "He hates me because I already have what he can't get, your heart," he said.

May glared at him slightly, but her jaw dropped when Drew shrugged her away. He took a deep breath, "Start my punishment already," he ordered.

The people on the court had tears in their eyes after they had heard Drew speaking to May but not Gar.

Drew got a piece of leather between his teeth, as to make sure he wouldn't bite them broken.

To everyone's shock he walked to his position and roared.

"ONE!"

A the rope came down with no mercy on Drew's back, the loud sound was clearly heard over the dead-silent court. But Drew gave no sign it hurt, even though May saw his eyes widen as she stood the closest by him.

"TWO!"Gar yelled.

Apparently the first hit wasn't satisfying enough when Drew didn't budge because the second hit came down even harder.

The fire-red mark went across Drew's back but Drew hadn't given any sound.

"THREE!" was the next roar, and with this hit the rope cut Drew's back with dead-on accuracy and some blood dripped from the wound.

Drew clenched his teeth, he didn't want to shout. He didn't want to give Gar that pleasure. He didn't want May, who he heard sobbing, to suffer anymore.

"FOUR!" Gar shouted and the next wave of cruciating pain shot through Drew's body. He now knew why this was called the final punishment. And he still had a hundred-and-sixteen more lashes to go.

Drew gave no notice he felt the 5th and the 6th hit. Even untill the fifteenth hit Drew didn't show anything but the squeezing of his eyes.

"SIXTEEN!" Gar yelled, frustrated Drew hadn't made any sound. This hit slashed some skin away from Drew's back and the young soldier let out a small groan.

Not satisfied enough Gar kept lashing, but untill the thirtieth hit, Drew could keep silent but small groans.

"THIRTY-ONE!" Gar yelled and gave another merciless lash.

Drew had reached his silent endurance limit and shouted out it pain. People on the court turned away, not wanting to see the boy suffer anymore. But there was no end to it.

With a small satisfied smile on his face Gar kept lashing. Count after count lasted, and the screams were going through bone and marrow. May kept sobbing, but knew not to stop him.

When he reached eighty, Drew hung in the ropes, numb all over but the searing pain on his back.

"EIGHTY-ONE!" Gar yelled but was stopped by a hand.

"That's enough,"

Gar turned around, "What are...!" but his growl met face with the calm face of King Norman. "But sir, this boy has still forty more lashes to go," he protested.

But Norman shook his head, "This is enough," he said.

A strong but weakened voice sounded over the court, "I-it's true sir, s-still fo-forty more lashes," Drew said. He had been gripping his ropes around his wrists, and had been holding himself up. His hands too were bloodied, this because of the ropes that had been cutting in his hand-palms.

The image of a young man, bloodied over his arms, and cut open on his back was the one that was telling the king his punishment hadn't been finished yet.

Nobody said a word, amazed by the sheer strength the young man portrayed. The only thing heard for that moment was his hard breathing.

Then King Norman smiled, "My boy, this will do just fine," he said, and nodded to May, "Go take care of him, you are allowed," he said softly.

May smiled gratefully and hurried to Drew. She unfastened the ropes around his wrists. Drew fell forward as the only thing holding him up had been those very same ropes. May caught him, not caring if her white dress was now red of the blood. She waited untill his feet too, were untied. Then she ordered some guards to bring Drew inside. As they did this, she watched carefully they weren't rough with him.

King Norman watched his only daughter quietly care for the so-called traitor. Then he turned to Gar, "What order did he ignore to receive such a hard punishment," he asked. He was expecting to hear something like no interaction with the enemy or abandoning his guardposition, endangering the rest of the men.

Gar hesitated, "Er...well, he ignored my order to stay put and let the enemy come close," he said.

Norman raised a brow, "You wanted to give him a grand total of 120 lashes for that?" he asked, astonished. This boy could've died of that!

Gar fiddled for a while, "But, but a brave man died because of that!" he defended himself.

"And he saved over 150 men with it, including myself. Do you know the name of this very single man?" he asked, slowly beginning to lose patience. The silence Gar provided gave the answer.

"But he has endangered everyone, my plan was infallible!" Gar threw in.

Norman rubbed his sleep, "There never is certainty of that, this boy apperently knew that from instinct and did what him seemed best. In war anything is possible. And his plan was, though reckless, a good way to win."

"But he had to be punished!" Gar whined like a spoiled child.

"Commander Gar, for now, the wedding is post-poned," Norman said sternly. He was more and more annoyed by this man.

"But!" Gar argued.

"And that is my final judgement," Norman said and he turned around for his chambers.

Commander Gar stood scandalized on the court, and not even glaring at the people could help the gniffling around him. His whip had fallen from his hand.

People used to whisper long after that his look om his face was one of a man who had just lost his treasured price.

_I am happy I wrote more than last time...people! I ask for reviews, and on the very first day I get 6 new favorites, and just 2 reviews...mind telling me what's going on?_


	8. Depth of Scars

__

_Time for the next chapter, I hope you're all recuperated from the last one. I don't know, for some reason I really like writing scenes like that, does that make me an S or something?_

Anyway, I am sorry for not updating so long. I am in my senior year of highschool now, and damn, I want graduate this year! It eats away my time. I have broken my hand, and typing with one hand is very annoying.

* * *

Chapter 8: Depth Of Scars

May slowly cleaned the wounds once more. She had done that for the last three weeks, but Drew had gotten a high fever even so. He hadn't awoken since he had fainted on the court.

The rat-bites had given him multiple infections, and the wounds on his back didn't heal all too well because of it. She didn't even want to know about the place they had put him for so long, and felt guilty for not looking harder for him.

May fastened the bandages carefully and laid him back on his back. The medic had said that he usually let people with rope-lashes lay down only on their stomach, but he didn't want to risk it since Drew had such a burning fever.

May wiped the pearlen sweatdrops from his face, but his sleep didn't seem to become any calmer. She sighed, Drew had been frowning and screaming a lot of times. His nightmares only intensified by the raging fever.

She had gotten his legs checked by the medic, but he had shook his head, and decided to break them again. Even though it was dangerous, his fever was dangerous already because of his infection, it had to be done. His legs had grown the wrong way. Left alone, Drew wouldn't be able to walk properly ever. Now, his legs were spalked, and it seemed to be healing well, compared to his back.

"Hey May," May suddenly heard Max' voice. Max had entered the small room and sat down on a chair next to May. "How is he?" he asked.

May shook her head, "His legs are ok, and the smallest wounds have healed or are healing. I am worried about the biggest ones that just won't seem to close, and his fever hasn't gone down either," she said.

Max stared outside through the small window, the room was small and sober, but it was good enough for the princess. "I would guess you know already?" he asked.

May looked up curiously, "What?" she asked.

Max threw her a glance, "You say you haven't heard about your marriage to Gar?" he asked.

May let her head hang, "In fact I have," she said, she had heard about it a few days earlier. It had been Misty who had told her. She had said that her marriage to Gar wasn't called off, and that the fated day would be tomorrow as it would seem.

"Gar always gets what he wants," she mumbled.

Max looked at her, he had never seen his sister so sad. "May, then why aren't you preparing. Gar wouldn't be happy at all if he knew you didn't do any effort to look at your best," he said quietly.

May smirked mockingly, "I am not preparing because of Gar," she said.

Max frowned, "But he will punish you for it, definitely," he said, shocked despite himself.

May nodded and wiped some strands of hair from Drew's face, a thoughtless action, that didn't slip beside Max.

"Then why?" Max asked.

May sighed, and leaned back in her hair, that was slightly uncomfortable. The room Drew was is, had only one window, which above his bed. 'Such a beautiful sky,' May thought as looked outside. The sun was shining in a blue sky and gave the room a nice orange glow. It had been raining a lot lately.

"Because once I'm married, I'll never be free again. You said so yourself. I definitely won't be allowed to see Drew," she said.

Max stood up, "You really care about him, huh?" he asked. May glared but then gave up and nodded. Max sighed. "I feel sorry for you sis," he said, but he shook his head, "It never will be quite a fairytale, but don't upset Gar, or you won't see just Drew anymore, but as well as any other person," he said.

"One last bit of advice, May. Don't ever show to Gar you feel something for Drew, may it be friendship or something else."

Then May stood up as well, "Max, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked.

Max stopped in his tracks, "Yeah, sure. What is it?" he asked unsure.

May smiled, "Will you take care of Drew from tomorrow on? Since I will be married and such," she said shrugging.

Max grinned, "Sure," he said and went back to his chair. "But please, go to sleep now. You look deadly tired," he said sternly

May nodded and walked to the door. She flashed her brother a grateful smile. "Thanks, Max," she said and went outside. As soon the door closed, any trace of a smile disappeared from her face, and walking up the stairs, May could feel the wetness that betrayed her tears.

'I shouldn't cry,' she thought, 'I shouldn't have to, I knew my whole life that this was bound to happen,' she thought. But it never made the tears stop. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying through the night.

Once morning came, May's tears had dried up. It was still terribly early and the sun hadn't even risen, but May was roughly awoken.

"May, it's time to get up," Misty said softly, desperately wanting not having to do this.

May opened her eyes, but she didn't stand up. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?" she asked.

Misty shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said.

The princess pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Then she stood up, "Let's just get this over with," she said, more brave then she was feeling.

Misty nodded but seemed reluctant as she grabbed the stuff to properly clean May's hair. May smiled softly at her friend's slow movements, "Don't worry about me Misty," she said.

The redhead shook her head, "I can't stand behind this marriage May, if even you can't see anything positive. I can not be thinking of how happy you could be when I know that you have been crying all night," she argued.

May closed her eyes, "My dad complied in this marriage. There's nothing I can do. Please Misty, just help me get ready," she pleaded, her tears slowly making way to her face.

Misty nodded and continued collecting the necessary stuff.

-()-

Drew cracked open his eyes, and he swore he had never felt this bad before. Not even when they had replaced his food by rotten stuff. The whole world was spinning.

"Take it easy," he heard.

Glancing up he saw the second child of the king, Prince Max. He quickly bowed his head, but was forced to hold his head back up when a wave of nausea hit him. He heard prince Max snicker.

"I believe May once told you to skip those pleasantries, that counts for me as well. This time it will come back to bite you," he said.

Drew wanted to sit up straight, at least showing a bit of dignity but a sharp pain escalated through his back, "Ah!" he let out but then bit his tongue.

Max laughed as he inspected Drew's back, "That's why I told you to take it easy. You still have a fever and your back hasn't healed a lot," he said. "It will become ugly scars, but it looks better than it did. May certainly did take good care of you," he said.

Drew frowned, "The princess?" he asked and got a sharp glance from Max. " Err...I mean May," he corrected himself.

Max nodded.

"Why? Why would she do such a thing for scum like me?" he asked, raking his hair.

Max rolled his eyes, "First, don't you ever call yourself scum in my presence again, because you are not and I will not sit by with calling you yourself that. You didn't deserve those rope-lashes, but bore them like a man," he said sternly.

Drew nodded, the prince might be younger, but held a certain authority you wouldn't question. "Then why...?" he asked.

Max grinned, "It seems my sister has taken quite a liking in you," he said, taking obvious amusement from it.

Drew chocked, and coughed, "What!" he asked shocked.

Max grinned wider, "May likes you," he said again.

Now it was Drew's turn to roll his eyes, "I heard it the first time. I meant, that isn't possible. How could that have happened!" he asked, himself more than Max.

Max looked amused, "Maybe because you were the first one to treat her like the human she is and perhaps in your own way, nice".

Drew sighed and leaned his head in his hand, "Then why exactly isn't she here anymore, if it is like you claim," he asked.

Max turned serious, "Because before the sun has set, she will be married."

Drew narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me..."

Max stared back hard, "But the thing is, I am telling you she is still to be married to Gar," he said.

Drew closed his eyes, "Anything but that," he murmured, and then sighed, "Well, if that's the case..." he said and pushed himself straight up. He closed his eyes in the expected but still sudden seizure of pain through his back.

Max stood up quickly and wanted to push Drew back in the bed, but Drew shook his head slowly, "I have to," and he smirked, "Can't possible ignore a maiden in distress, can I?" he asked humorously.

Max sighed, obviously not quite agreeing, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

-()-

Tick.

Another bit of sand fell in the lower half of the hourglass.

May sighed, in only half an hour she would be Gar´s and this life she had been leading, would come to an end. It was a tearsome waiting, now she had been dressed up completely.

Misty had left her long ago, as she had been called away to help with the other preparations.

A knock on her door caught May's attention. "Enter!" she called, not turning away from her mirror.

"Ah May!" Norman said as he entered the room. May turned and bowed to pay her respects to her father. He sat down on the bed but May kept standing right in front of him.

He looked up, "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you,"May said coldly.

Norman sighed, "You remind me so much of you mother. And you never seem to wilt as well," he said, longing in his voice.

May nodded, "I thank you for this compliment, it means a lot to me," she said.

Norman looked outside, "She had let me make a promise concerning you in her last days, you know," he said suddenly.

May turned around, "No I don't know, you never told me,"she said surprised.

Norman smiled weakly, "It's true though. She could hardly breath, let alone speak and yet she said to me, "Raise my kids to be beautiful people that I can be proud of. Teach Max the value of honorable power and let May marry the one best for her, not best for someone else." He leaned on his knees, "Besides that, she told be not to weep over her and remember to live. I don't think I have done that," he said.

In May's eyes he suddenly looked so much like the older man he was.

"May, have I made a mistake by marrying you not to the right person?" he asked desperately.

May found herself unable to smile reassuring, "You did what you thought was best for me. And I comply in that fate." Then she walked to the door, "It's time father, there's no time for lament now anymore," she said.

Norman sighed, "You are probably right, let's go,"

The walk down the stairs of her tower felt strange to May. Her father let her outside to the courtyard, where people stood on the two sides of the path.

The first rows threw with white flowers, but their head were down. It never looked as if that day she would be getting married, but more like a funeral. It was silent.

Across the place stood the royal guard near the entrance of the abyss. Norman guided her to the place and kept her standing still for a moment.

"I am despite everything, proud to have you as my daughter. Please be a wife commander Gar can be proud of too," he said.

May nodded, "As you wish, father," she said, but her voice sounded choked up.

Then the doors were thrown open, and a choir was singing. May knew it should be a heavenly sound, but she could care less as the man she despised stood in the front of the abyss.

It was a dreadful and tearsome walk to the isle. No-one dared to look up, and if they did, the would have seen tears rolling down May's cheeks.

When they got in the front, Norman gave May's hand to Gar, who looked despise-fully pleased.

May remembered how Drew's hand had felt, also a soldier's hand. But his hand had been, though rough, quite gentle. Gar's hand as hard and his firm grip showed no mercy.

May kept her eyes at ground as a white rope was bound around their hands. She looked up at the walls and the windows of the abyss. It showed stories of ancient gods of their land. Behind the priest of the unity of the gods was the image of the lady of love and growth. Last time May had been there she had admired the neutral beauty of the female, but now the face of the lady seemed so sad. Her head downwards gave the impression of someone in defeat.

As she felt herself as well. Outside, May heard a rain fall down. Even the sky was crying with her.

She sighed and turned away from the image, as the priest kept on talking.

"It is fated by the gods that these two people will be bound in life today by marriage. In this mariage we connect the lives of princess May, the king's daughter, and our respected commander Gar. In times of war and peace, the bride will be a wife and mother and stay faithful to the man she's married.

Commander Gar, do you take May as your lawful wedded wife? Will you protect her 'till the death do you part? What is you answer to that?" the priest asked.

May realized she would never even get the chance to refuse. She wouldn't be given a choice.

Gar smirked, "I do," he said.

May sighed, 'Goodbye old life,' she thought.

The priest smiled, and May felt like she could snap his head, even though he was only doing his job. "Now if anybody has anything to oppose this marriage, speak now, or be silent forever!" he said.

May's last hope faded when no-one raised their hands or spoke up.

The priest of the gods raised his hands, "Then you are now..."

"I oppose this marriage!"a voice sounded through the abyss.

A rumour went through the crowd as everybody turned to the now opened doors.

* * *

Well, people please leave a review. As much as I am honored to see people actually read this story by story alerts or favourites, a review is well appreciated! I can't make promises for a next update because my plaster gets from my left hand and I need to catch up my 10 years of violinplay...I haven't been able to move 2 fingers for 7 weeks so this is gonna take ages.


	9. Milady For you I'd Do Anything

_UWWAAAAHH! I haven't updated for so long! I had completely forgotten to write, as exams are coming up. My hand is doing better, but I did get 3 weeks more plaster since last time. I can use it decently now, but really, I can't play the violin for longer than 10 minutes or it starts to hurt. It frustrates me like hell._

_Also, I'd like to show my support to everyone in Japan. It doesn't mean much, but I suppose the money I did donate helped a little._

_Another notice, there goes a message round on the webt, and even in my class they were saying that Pokemon's creator Satoshi Tajiri had died in the tsunami. This isn't true. Nintendo brought out the message that he fainted upon seeing the damage but that he's fine._

_Also, I wanted to update three days earlier but on my way to work, I found myself opening my eyes to the emergency-services strapping me to a __stretcher. I seem to have hit a lamppost and hit the pavement. Currently I have a concussion, and a hole in my head, but there's no fracture or internal bleeding._

_I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, obviously._

_ps. Fanfiction has apparently a lot of trouble with editing the stories, but changing the word property to content in the url, makes it work! I wanted to update last week, but couldn't because of this reason._

* * *

Chapter 9 Milady, For You I'd Do Anything

_Last time:_

"_I oppose this marriage!" a voice sounded through the abyss as the doors were thrown open._

Present time:

There on the post, stood Drew. He was leaning against the door-frame, and he seemed to be breathing hard.

"Hayden! How dare you!" Gar yelled.

Drew smirked, "I dare, because I oppose this marriage," he said.

Nobody said a word as he stumbled foreward.

"Why you..!" Gar growled, but unexpectedly, King Norman ushered him silent.

"Be quiet now, I want to hear what this boy has to say, an excuse for this...odd exclamation," he said.

Angrily, Gar shut his mouth tightly. Norman turned to Drew, "Why do you oppose this marriage?" he asked, not unkindly.

Drew leaned on the wooden benches beside him, "Because Gar doesn't care for anyone, anything, but himself," he spat. "He doesn't care for his soldiers, he doesn't care for the women he has slept with, he doesn't care for those bastard-children of his, and he certainly doesn't care for May!" he said.

Gar couldn't hold himself, "I told you before, it's Milady or your Highness to you!" he shouted.

Drew laughed, throatily, a foreign sound, "But I don't stand here as your warrior, or even as a mercenary, Gar! I stand here as May's friend. Despite of what you think, she has feelings, and she has a very intriguing personality," he said.

Gar laughed, "She has no need for such things. She just has to be a good wife, do what's expected of her, and keep my bed warm."

May turned her head away. She had known that her future would look like that, but to hear her future husband say it, it made it painfully real.

Drew saw this and frowned, "And then why do you want her as your wife, why May? Any woman would have been fine," he said sharply. His knees were slowly failing on him, due to both his still raging fever, and his broken bones.

May saw this and wanted to go to him, to help him when his own strength wasn't enough. But Gar's grip on her wrist was too tight, and she had no way of going anywhere.

Gar snickered, "So that I know, that my wife is pure, I don't take damaged goods. A princess would be pure, I assume," he said.

Sweat dripped in Drew's eyes and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. But he had to. If not, May would be that bastard's wife. She protected him, he would protect her. He would not let this continue.

When Drew did not respond and kept glaring at Gar, the pudgy man turned a shade more purple, "Hayden, I will not forget this. You will pay for this! I'll make you suffer and..." he yelled, losing his patience, but was interrrupted.

"You will not do anything!" a strong voice sounded through the abyss.

"But...but, King Norman!" Gar protested but the king had risen from his seat, his face twitching in cold anger.

"You will not harm this young man. I have been blind for too long, and you will not hurt him who has opened my eyes..."

After this, Drew's world faded to black and he lost consciousness before he even felt himself hit the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew groaned; how was it possible to wake up feeling even worse than the last time?

"Thank the gods you're awake!" he suddenly heard.

With some difficulties, he opened his eyes and tried his best to stop the world from spinning. "What the..." he muttered. The he gasped for breath when his flow of oxygen was cut off by a set of arms around his neck. "Can't breath," he sputtered.

May released him, smiling sheepishly. Drew sighed and sat up painfully and slowly. Then May slapped him.

Now he was certainly awake, and his head hurt like hell.

He glared at the brown-haired princess, as good as it went. "What was that for?" he asked, in a low voice.

May lowered her hand, the one Drew still felt burning on his cheek. "You shouldn't push yourself that far!" she said harshly.

They glared at each other in silence. May was still angry at him for dangering his life again, and Drew wasn't happy with his bruised cheek and pride. "Didn't I, _Princess_?" he spat.

May winced under the use of her title as he used to do, but never that malicious. But then her anger flared back up. "No, you shouldn't have! You could have died back there!" she bit to him.

Drew frowned and then closed his eyes as he fell back down, only wincing slightly when his back hurt him. "Then I shouldn't have," he said tiredly, defeated. If she wasn't going to be a little thankful, he wasn't the one to keep fighting.

May fiddled a second with her clothes.

Drew heard the sound and opened his eyes slightly. He saw her picking at her dress, and noticed it was different from her wedding gown. Her head hung so Drew couldn't see her eyes. He reached out his hand and stilled her from ruining her dress.

"B-but, but I'm glad you did," she suddenly sobbed. A tear landed on his hand as Drew held hers. Maybe he should have expected this, but it shocked him none the less.

The story of the princess that never cried in front of anybody, no man, was independent, and never backed down from a fight. That was the story of this princess that was told under the soldiers. It frightened men, Drew figured as May sobbed, they were proud of such a strong noble but still frightened because there would be a second voice, someone who stood up against them. Someone who wasn't their enemy.

That was probably why men liked silent and obedient women. They couldn't make themselves feel powerful by defeating the opponent, even if most had no trouble hitting women. You just didn't kill her.

Drew wanted to pull away his hand, yet he also didn't. This girl wasn't the princess. The girl crying was just the person May. He didn't know how to deal with her crying. But it was hard to believe at the moment that this was the female everyone was somehow frightened of. She went to marry a man she didn't want in any way because of her loyalty. It was also a lie she didn't cry, she cried for others.

She was independent and strong, and it was her will to fight that marked her as a person. Why anyone would want to break her, was a mystery to him. So he held her hand in silence as she sniffled her tears away.

Then she looked up, "Thank you, Drew. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure i could've continued on."

Drew smirked as his eyes threatened to close, "Live, princess. Live it to the fullest, because that is what life is for," he mumbled.

May smiled sadly, suddenly painfully aware of the difference in status. "I told you to call me..."

"To call you May," Drew interupted her weak protest, as he opened his eyelids slowly again. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I know," he said.

He felt himself drifting to sleep when May's voice drifted through the haze of sleep, "Why don't you ever call me that way?" she asked, not quite able to hide the sadness in her voice.

Drew smiled softly, "Because you are one, also at heart," he said.

May closed her eyes as well, to not look at him, the hurt soldier, "To you, am I also a princess?" she asked.

Drew nodded and clenched his teeth at the ache of his back, "Yes," he said simply.

May nodded and stood up, "Alright, Drew," she said. She could not help but feeling disappointed that he still only thought of her as a princess. "Get better soon," she said and then walked out of the room.

Drew sighed and watched a bird that sat on the windowporch. "But you're my princess May. And I'd do anything to be your knight," he muttered. It didn't come as shocking, these feelings.

His eyelids dropped again. "I just can't," he said before the world became a slumbering void.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After that, May didn't come again and Drew healed slowly. His fever disappeared and the wounds on his back closed. It had become a maze of scars, Drew found out cleaning himself, and because people kept staring at it, Drew usually hid it under a cloth.

He had picked up his training again and was to say very happy, when he found out that commander Gar had been dismissed as man in charge. The man who told him, an average footsoldier around his mid thirties called Arden, grinned and gave him a friendly shoulder-pat.

"All thanks to you, kiddo," he said.

Drew frowned at both the name and the statement. "What do you mean," he asked.

Arden winked, "It was an order from higher up, like really high," he said. Delight spat from his angular face and his mossy brown eyes.

Drew cocked a brow, "But the only one with enough power to do that is..." he began but Arden finished it.

"The king, yeah." He then laughed, "You'd say he's quite indebted to you. You saved his daughter from a miserable life," he said. Then he smirked, "I don't stand here as a soldier, Gar! I stand here as May's friend," he quoted.

Drew stared at him, "If not for the fact I was half unconscious, I would have been more discreet. How do you even know what I said?" he remarked.

Arden smiled, "Wildfire, if you don't want to be talked about, don't think about joining the army and pull stunts like this. You are much more of an honorable man than I thought, Drew, than we all thought," he added.

Drew nodded, "Thank you, I guess," he said.

The man pulled a thoughtful face, "You think you could introduce me?" he asked.

Drew gritted his teeth, anger seeping once again through his veins. "I ain't a matchmaker for her," he growled. "She's the princess, and I'm a soldier, that's how it will be."

Arden backed away, nervous smile on his face, "Sorry, man. Didn't want to insult you," he said.

Drew rolled his eyes, and grabbed his sword, "I'm sure you didn't," he muttered as he continued his training.

It was cut short when another voice sounded over the terrain. "Drew Hayden!" resounded loudly and everyone on the training-court looked up.

Also Drew looked up, slightly disturbed, "That's me," he responded to the messenger.

The messenger took off his helmet, "I know," he said. The rest of the soldiers dropped quickly to their knees, as did Drew.

"Prince Max", he acknowledged the boy.

Max rolled his eyes, glancing at the rest of the men, "Please return to whatever you were doing," he ordered. The soldiers stood up and pretended to do something to keep their attention diverted, but Max really wasn't fooled. He knew that they were all listening, they were sometimes just like gossiping old ladies.

He sighed and walked up to Drew, "What did I tell you about these formal greetings to you?" he asked, his voice sharp.

Drew kept his eyes focused on the ground. He was wondering what could be wrong, for him to be called out like that. Even though he had served his punishment, he was still frightened the king could've changed his mind about him, and would discharge him dishonorably. "That you didn't want to be called like that, your highness," Drew replied.

Max groaned slightly, rubbed his head and then sighed. How to beat that over-formally talk out of the young warrior? "And yet you keep calling me that. Raise your head, Drew, and stand tall. You don't have to kneel for anyone," he said.

Slowly Drew stood up, but avoided Max' gaze, and frowned to himself. "I don't think I should be treated as an equal to you, sir," he said.

Max shook his head, and face-palmed. He was incorigible. "Whatever you want, Drew," he gave in. "But now, what I am really here for: my father has asked for you," he said.

Drew's mouth would have dropped open if not for his iron control, "The king?" he asked incredulously. Why would he be called to the king?

Max rolled his eyes again, "No, Drew, he's actually the maid," he replied sarcastically. "Of course, it's the king!"

Drew nodded, left mute upon this news. And honestly that sarcasm wasn't really needed, but it had smacked him in the face again.

Max signed to the sheath and leather fastenings Drew had put down on the ground earlier. "Grab your stuff, you won't be coming back here today," he said.

Drew obeyed, as if he wouldn't, but wondered to himself what exactly he was called out for if he wouldn't return today. Would it be because he had no place there to return to or because this something that was goin to be told would render him unable to return.

As he left he heard the other soldiers whisper lowly behind his back, all of them as clueless as he was. For the very first time since he had woken up with the Princess at his side, he wondered what would happen to him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I'm not going to make the promise of a fast update. I'm seriously freaked out. I'm the president of the yearbook committee and I have exams as well. I did get my application for college law accepted!_

_And now I'm going to get something for my head._

_Edit: It's probably useless for me to say, but really, it's not like Norman will marry May off to Drew directly! Stop speculating! All of you have EXACT the same mind XD_


	10. The Royal Family

_I've done the final exams for high school senior year. Waiting for the results (I WANNA GRADUATE!) My left hand (yes the broken one) has healed, but I have to learn to play the violin all over again...I hope that the work I did in 10 years can be done in 2 or 3...Anyways there we go again! We continue from where Max has taken Drew away from the training-field. It will be fun!_

I do not own Pokemon or the characters!

* * *

Chapter 10 The Royal Family

Drew obediently walked behind Prince Max, preparing himself for the worst. What could he possibly have done to be called by the king himself. Though he knew, the king gave him twice the opportunity to live, he never actually met the man himself.

"Pull yourself together, Drew. My father respect men with fire in their eyes," Max said as he kept his face forward.

Drew cocked a brow, what kind of a king was he? "I thought kings were supposed to keep their men in line?" Drew asked. Honestly, he was getting less from the high court every second. A princess married out to a wrong man. A son of a king, playing messenger boy, and a king that loved to see a man's spirit.

Max snickered, "Usually, he does like people following orders, who doesn't, but he'd rather have people who also speak their mind. He will take time to listen. Did you never wonder why there are hardly any uproars?" he asked.

Drew pondered about this for a bit. Surely, there were enough people poor, but they never looked very unhappy. "You're right, I guess," Drew said.

Max looked over his shoulder at the confused young soldier, with twinkling eyes, "But as I said, you're a special case," Max said. Drew almost bit his tongue, to not to ask why.

"Ah! We're here!" Max said.

Surprised, Drew looked at the small doors, "This isn't the king's throne hall," he said.

Smirking Max opened one of the doors, "But you're not meeting the king, Drew. You're meeting my dad,"he said. To Drew it was all confusing. Max was the prince, so wouldn't his father be the king? It didn't make any sense any more but he followed Max through the doors.

There at the window, looking at the dreary weather even though it was twilight already, stood king Norman. "Here we are dad!" Max said. Surprised Drew looked up. From what he new of noble families, dad wasn't a term used lightly.

Norman turned around, "Ah, Drew Hayden, I'm glad you came," he said, smiling friendly.

Drew quickly bowed, he knew his place, "With all do respect, your Majesty, but I didn't think I had a choice in this matter. I do as I am asked," he said as politely as he could. He still wasn't sure of what he was doing here.

Norman chuckled, "But you could have said no, Drew. It was never quite an order," he said. When Drew didn't show any signs of a smile, he frowned, and shot a look at Max, "Unless..." he said.

Max raised his arms above his head in his defense, "Don't blame the kid," he said with a grin.

Norman let out an exasperated sigh, and rubbed his sleep, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with that kid," he said defeated.

Drew shifted in his stand, "Excuse me, your Majesty, but I am afraid I don't understand this set-up," he said.

Norman smiled faintly again, "Drew, within these four walls, there are not quite any statuses. I am an ordinary man, you an ordinary young man, and Max is just a spoiled little brat," he said, which earned him an indignant 'Hey!' from Max, but Norman waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, You aren't a spoiled brat," he said.

Max still didn't look happy, but kept quiet.

Norman turned to Drew, "Why are you still standing?" he asked. Drew didn't respond. Norman sat down himself, "Don't be so uptight." It caused Drew to flush slightly in shame, and sat down.

"How is it going in the army now, now that you've gone back to work?" Norman asked.

Drew shrugged, "I'm not sure, okay, I guess," he said. He decided against telling about the remarks about the man's daughter and him, or the lewd remarks about that very same daughter, or the staring at his back.

"You might have noticed that I have dismissed commander Gar?" Norman continued to ask.

Drew nodded, "Positive. I have noticed that. Many of the foot-soldiers are really satisfied with that decision," he responded whilst remembering Arden.

Norman nodded, satisfied with the remark, "I thought so already. I was to say not happy with him. I finally received long-overdue reports from lower officers about Gar's campaign. Of course, I only got the unedited versions after asking them directly for it. It seems that Gar has been messing with them." Norman sighed, "He may have won the war, but for what price. Many have died, all brave men."

He sighed heavily again, "I don't know what to do with all those widows and fatherless children. I can't let them starve," he said.

Drew moved uncomfortably in his seat, "Your Majesty...uhm, sir. If I may..." he hesitantly said. Norman's face lit up.

"At this point I'll take any advice I can get," he said.

Drew smiled politely, if not strained, " Well, I thought, those woman are not weak, but there are no possibilities for them, so they are forced to do...dishonorable jobs. Isn't it possible to create jobs, decent jobs for them, so that they can still feed their kids?"

Norman frowned, "I should give those woman more power over themselves?" he murmured.

Drew turned his face away, feeling shame etch on his face. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Norman thought differently, "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. Surprised, Drew looked up, and Norman smiled, "Yeah, people always tell me things like: the kids should go working more then, or let them go to poor-people houses, workhouses or church. But meanwhile, crime and shady business increases. This is the first time, someone has pointed out the link between them to me," he said, almost thoughtful.

Almost sweat-dropping, Drew doubted the reign of power in his land a little more. But he nodded, "Thank you, sir, for the compliment, then," he said.

The king looked very pleased. "Well," he said, "In return, I'll give you anything I can provide for you, before opening a new topic," he said.

Drew thought about a big house, some kettle and land, to become a landowner. But that wasn't what he wanted and decided to ask. "I want a decent life for my mother," he said.

Norman raised his brow, "what do you mean?" he asked.

Drew swallowed, it wasn't a topic you usually discuss in front of a king, let alone to be asked for it. "My...my mother is one of those with a so-called...dishonorable life," he said.

Norman leaned back, "You do not seem like the son of one. I have a feeling I know you," he said.

Drew looked away, "My mother used to work here as a nanny, from what I figured," he said.

Norman shook his head, "No, I do not recall your face in a woman's. Who is your father?" he asked.

Drew clenched his teeth, "I'd like to know that too, I have a score to settle. My mother was sent away because of me, because he couldn't keep his hands to himself, while my mother was in no position to fight back," he said restraining himself. It would not do, to snap now.

On Norman's face, a look of recognition dawned, "I seem to remember that occurrence, I'm sorry what happened," he apologised. And then he shook his head, "I assume you want to give this man a piece of your mind?" he asked.

Drew's jaw loosed as his mouth fell open. Did this man know the cause of his mother's misery? "Is that possible, you know the right man?" Drew asked.

Norman smiled sadly, "Sadly enough, I do. I would be a bad king if I didn't," he said. "But I regret to inform you, that you are too late," he said.

Drew blinked, he was so close! "What? How?"

Norman shook his head, "He died five years ago. An illness killed him," he said. "And I will not allow you to confront the family. Let them have peace with the dead too."

Drew slumped back in the chair, "I have no desire of making his wife and children sad or distrustful. But in the end, I can't give my mother the justice she so rightfully deserves," Drew said, defeated.

Norman smiled, "Perhaps not settling the score, but we can give her a little justice. I will make sure that your mother will get a good life, without hardships," he said.

Drew smiled, "Thank you, sir. You have no idea, how much this means to me," he said, honestly happy with his king now.

Norman laughed, seeing the young man's closure of a burden he did not have had to bear, "I think I do, I have a mother as well," he shrugged, "A fury of a woman, but still my mother," he said.

Drew snickered at this, it was easy talking to this man. You'd almost forget he is a king.

"Alright then Drew, something I wanted to speak with you about now," he said. Drew nodded and the king scraped his throat, "I heard you directed the decoy-manoeuvre?" he asked.

Drew nodded slowly, uncertain of the topic, "Positive, it would seem I did that," he responded.

Norman smirked, "I was hoping you would respond like that," he said.

Drew frowned, "Why so, sir?" he asked.

Norman laughed, "Because even if you have been punished severely, I still don't see any regret of your actions in you," he said.

Drew sat up straight, feeling the need to defend himself, he wasn't dragged here, so it wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to do that, "That is because I don't regret anything. I still think I made the right choice, even if a dear friend died," his voice died. He still had a hard time dealing with the death of Roran. It had been the worst when his family had come to him, and told him that they didn't blame him for anything.

Norman nodded, "And that's why I want you to take Gar's place,"

Drew's mouth fell open once again, "What?" he replied.

Norman grinned, "I want someone in charge who knows what he'd doing, and still shows enough compassion to consider the lives of the men serving below him," he said.

Drew couldn't quite believe this, the king was asking him, a normal mercenary who had just been punished for desertion, to become some high-serving officer. "But there are still so many more men, who'd be more suitable for that than me," he protested weakly.

Norman laughed again, he found the situation quite amusing even if he had expected it. As predicted, this young man had no intent to become more than he was. "And yet, they all pointed at you," he said.

Max stepped forward, having watched the word-exchange with a fair amount of amusement, "I asked them Drew," he said. Drew gaped back at him, and Max snickered at this, "I usually have a reason to play messenger-boy. I could inconspicuously ask all your fellow soldiers, in name of the king, about possible replacement of Gar. They pointed at you," he said, his voice lingering with faint humor.

Drew groaned, "Why me?" he asked.

Father and son looked at each other, "You earned their respect by not giving in to Gar as the generations before you, even when beat down in the dirt and saving their lives. That's something men never forget," Max said

Drew sighed, it was clear he wasn't winning this argument, "But..." he tried one more time.

The two royal men rolled their eyes, " What's there to but? Just accept the offer," Max said exasperated.

Drew sighed, "I just think you are making a mistake. I am not a nobleman, I do not have actual experience with command, nor do I own land or have servants," he said, knowing that usually these positions were taken by noble families.

Norman sighed as well and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the fire that was burning gently in the fireplace. It was cold and rainy outside, so the warmth was truly welcome. "I know that, and that's how we've arrived at the second thing I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

Drew suppressed a groan, he should have known there was more than met the eye.

Suddenly Norman stared directly at him, eye to eye, "What do you feel for my daughter?"

Drew chocked, if he had been expecting anything, it wouldn't have been this, "Excuse me?" he brought out between coughs.

Norman smiled faintly, "I'm sorry I brought it up so abruptly," he said.

Drew took a deep breath, calming himself, "Why do you want to know, sir?" he asked stiffly.

Norman sighed, "You see, in the first place, I am a father, the father of May and Max. And about Max I don't have worries anymore. He does no longer do foolish, childish things, and can and does take care of himself.

May, however stays a girl, my oldest daughter. And I can not help but worry if she'll be fine," he said. "I am afraid, I did make wrong decisions concerning her feelings and future."

Drew frowned, "I'm sorry, but what do I have to do with this?" he asked.

Norman just looked at him, "Sadly enough, you have to do everything with this," he said.

Drew shook his head, "I do not understand what you mean, am I afraid," he said, but a strange feeling, a premonition, churned in his stomach.

Max sighed, "I happened a few days ago,"

_{Flashback} _

_"Max!" May called out to her brother. _

_Max turned around, it was strange to see his sister outside of Drew's room, as he rested, so he was surprised to see her. "What is it, May?" he asked. _

_May leaned on her knees as she caught her breath, "Answer me honestly, Max" she panted. _

_Max raised a brow, "Sure," he answered. He never lied before, so why would he start now? _

_May stood up straight, "Am I a princess?" she asked _

_Max __sweat-dropped__, "Yes, you are," he said simply. _

_May's jaw tightened, "Am I special, from other girls I mean?" she asked. _

_"Yes, you are," Max said again. He still wasn't seeing where this was going. _

_May sighed, "Why can't other people treat me like one of them?" she continued her spitfire. _

_Max cocked his head to the side, "Because they are afraid of what could happen," he said. _

_May bit her lip, trying to restrain her tears, "So after all, all I can be to Drew is a princess?" she asked, sounding very upset. Max didn't answer, which May took as his response. "I see," she said sadly. When Max looked up, to his shock he saw tears running over May's face. He only saw it for a split second, before she turned around and ran away. _

_Max frowned, "I don't know what is going on, but something has happened, and it's not right," he mumbled to himself. Then he turned around and walked to his father's chambers. He definitely had something to discuss. _

_{End flashback}_

"And that is what there is to it," Max finished.

Drew had been paying close attention, and shuffled uncomfortably in the chair. He knew very well about which moment Max was talking. Despite the many teasing and remarks from Max, he had not seen this coming, not really.

"I don't know what I can do about it," he admitted.

Norman frowned, tapping his fingers against the table in an impatient manner, "There are a lot of things you can do now," he said. "You can threaten us, even throw the this house off the throne."

Drew shook his head hastily, "I do not wish for that. And I do not intend to hurt the princess either," he said softly.

Norman smiled, "Then, I can do something different though I'm not quite sure it'll work out. I think it can make May happy," he said calmly.

Drew nodded, "You have my interest," he said and cringed at how impolitely it had actually sounded.

Norman snickered, but made no comment on it, and continued. "I can offer you May's hand," he said bluntly.

Drew raised a brow, "Why would I want a hand. I do not need any help," he said.

The two nobles almost fell down in surprise. True, Drew was of no noble family so it was understandable he wasn't quite familiar with the term. "No Drew, he actually said, he is giving you the opportunity to take May as your wife. For short, to marry her," Max explained.

Now it was Drew's turn to fall almost from his chair, "Wh-what?" he spluttered. His voice was not as reserved as it should have been. Nor had his face the right color. First had blood drained from his face, to return at a rapid speed the next moment, leaving him all red.

Well, surely not every day you get suggested to marry someone you...well, like, who is a princess none the less.

Max snickered at the soldier, for he did not know, for the first time, how to give himself posture. "Well, what's it going to be?" he asked.

Drew closed his mouth, which had unconsciously dropped open, as if it wasn't enough yet. He smiled strained, "Is it possible for me to think about it sir?" he asked.

Norman blinked, "Sure, I guess,"

Then the green-haired young men stood up, "Can I leave too, sir?" he asked. Norman, too stunned to reply differently, nodded. The conversation was suddenly over apparently. Drew rapidly turned around , and bowed before closing the door.

Norman groaned, fingers massaging his sleep, "Did I say something wrong?" he asked his son. "Why did he hesitate, and did not decide?"

Max snicked, this time at the expense of his flabbergasted father. "But he didn't hesitate," he commented.

The father looked at the son, "You lost me," he said.

Max now laughed openly. Maybe not the most respectful thing to do, but his father could sometimes be a tad slow, especially for a king. "You really shouldn't forget that Drew is one of the people who realizes there are actually two voices in a marriage. You did take him in mind because of that, didn't you?"

Norman sighed, "Of course. How could I forget."

* * *

_Yuk, I'm a bit in a writing slum, I'll try to make something of it, but as I said to some of you already: I really need to whip my butt back into writing gear. _

_Don't forget to review. It'll be boring if you guys say: "I KNEW IT!" though._


	11. Sides of Life

_Weeew...it's said I have vacation, but my part-time job is making me work fulltime._  
_Let's run!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Sides of Life

Max wasn't exactly right.

As Drew wandered through the hallways of the seemingly empty castle, he let his mind run free. He wasn't sure what to think at all. He couldn't admit the situation to himself better even.

He knew he cared for the princess. He immediately frowned upon this thought. 'I'd have to correct that,' he thought, 'I like May.' Then he backtracked his stream of thoughts and halted in his tracks as his eyes widened. 'What?' he thought, but the unspoken words were already resounding through his head.

Even if they weren't spoken, they had been painfully clear. And he caught himself thinking it. Drew wondered if he could say these words out loud too, and sneaked in another abandoned hallway, a small corridor rather, and took a deep breath.

"I like May," he spoke out load, tasting the words that lingered on his tongue. To his surprise it hadn't been as hard as he had thought it would be.

He groaned as he slid down against the wall, he had been leaning against.

"Now what?" he mumbled. He watched a torch on the wall shimmer and throw shadows. Drew knew he could have everything he wanted, without really having to ask for it. But things were complicated, more complicated than he wanted, and needed it to be.

Sighing, knowing exactly what should be done, he made way to the royal family's personal chambers. He was glad he didn't met anyone on the way. Even if he was proclaimed a special case, and whatever he was or was not, Drew wasn't sure he'd be excused for being here.

Lady luck wasn't on his side.

"What are you doing here?" a girl's voice asked.

In his bothered thinking, he hadn't noticed the girl walking down the hallway. "Hey! I recognize you! You are May's friend," he said surprised when he recognized the flaming red hair.

Misty smirked at him, "Yes, I am, Hayden. My name's Misty," she said. Then she frowned, "You look bothered,"

Drew rolled his eyes, "I might look bothered if I am bothered yeah, smart one," he replied cranky.

Misty crossed her arms, "Don't go all smart-ass on me. May might be charmed by it, but I am not, and I am still in more power than you," she said.

Drew smirked, "You might want to take a second guess, as of such I got promoted to commander," he said.

Misty raised a brow, "Do you want to explain what you were doing here then, oh mighty commander, I'm sure everybody is immensely interested?" she threw back. "But this does change the case."

Before Drew knew it, May was pulling his arm and stumbled after her. "What the...?" he let out surprised.

Misty chuckled, "Consider yourself lucky I didn't make a notice of you being here. You are somewhere where you just shouldn't be. So you be quiet," she said.

"But you haven't told me anything," Drew protested.

Misty turned around sharply, "I said, be quiet, alright? Right now, I am doing something I shouldn't but I hate seeing the princess more than anything. And apparently, you are at the core of it," she said.

Drew closed his mouth for a moment in uncertainty and Misty pulled him with her again. "Why are you doing..."

"...Something I shouldn't?" Misty finished. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm bringing you to the female quarters, a place where no male except for the prince and the king is allowed."

Drew kept quiet, not daring to retort to this headstrong woman.

Misty stopped and knocked on a door. "May, please get up!" she called sternly.

"No!" sounded a muffled voice from the inside.

Misty sighed, "I guess there is no helping it then," she said. She opened the door and then pushed an unsuspecting Drew inside before closing the door again. Drew stood there in the portal of the room, not knowing what to do now.

May was lying on her bed, facedown. "Misty, I just said that I want nobody to disturb me," she said without looking up.

Drew crossed his arms, "I don't care for such a wish however," he said quietly.

May raised her head from the pillow with a snap. "What are you doing here," she spat, stressing the addressing. "This place is off-limits for soldiers.

Drew sighed, "Would you turn around and look at me," he said impatiently.

May growled, "Who are you..."

"Look at me!" Drew ordered.

Shocked, May turned around on the bed, sitting up. "What!" she sputtered, astounded.

Drew smirked, "Good, now that I have your attention," he said, pleased that she was facing him now but May wasn't it taking it that way.

"You are in no right to talk to a princess like that, you...you..." May stuttered, unable to find the right words in her rage.

"I am...?" Drew asked mockingly. He put a step forward, and leaned with his arms on the high footboard of the bed. "My dear spoiled princess. I am currently only beneath the general in rank. I'd appreciate you not putting me down like that," he said.

May's eyes turned wide,"But how?" she asked.

Drew smirked, feeling a little smug, "Your father gave me all of Gar's tasks and privileges. He thought it was a wise step to make me commander."

May closed her eyes and rubbed her sleep, "I should talk to him about making unthoughtful decisions soon," she muttered.

Drew crossed his arms again, a frown edging in his face, "Is there something wrong with me?" he asked.

May sat up straight, "Do you have any idea how to command an army?" she asked.

Drew snickered, "I know how not to, so it's not like I don't. Just do anything Gar didn't and the other way around," he answered.

May laughed softly, "Why are you here? There is nothing for you to find, and I don't believe you'd take so much pleasure in mocking me," she said quietly.

Drew shook his head, "There is something though, that I need..." Suddenly he hesitated. He hadn't thought it through well. And now he couldn't find the words. In his mind he grimaced, 'There's no way I can be with her, even with her father's permission,' he thought. He sighed, "Never mind. There's nothing to discuss," he said to May, who had been awaiting his response.

He turned abruptly and went for the door, "Absolutely nothing," before closing the door behind him.

He left a very confused May. She blinked to herself, "Why did he sound sad? And what was that all about?" Not unexpectedly, nobody answered her.

Someone knocked on the door, "May? Are you there?" came the voice of May's best friend.

"Yeah,"May breathed.

Misty entered, "Why are you sad?" she asked.

May shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, I don't have to marry, there are no close people dead and that war is over. I don't have a reason to be sad."

Misty smiled, "But you're in love," she said simply.

May looked up shocked, a deep red settling in her face, "I am not!" she spluttered indignantly.

Misty laughed lightly, "You are sad because that soldier sees you as a princess." May did not reply and Misty sighed, "Come on girl, I want to show you something."

Before long, the two females found themselves on the courtyard. "Remember this place?" Misty asked.

May stared at the poles, on which last time she had stared at them, Drew had been tightly fastened with ropes. "Yeah, I guess I do," she said.

Misty nodded, "You see where you are standing now, right?" she asked.

The princess looked carefully. Truthfully enough, she was standing at almost the same place as last time, and now too, she was staring down, where the Drew in her memory was still fastened and beaten. Misty took her hand, "Now, look like this," she said as she guided May to the place Drew had been in, on her knees and all. It was a good thing the yard was empty.

Instead of looking down, May was now forced to look up, and from this perspective, she found the towers of the castle point out in the pale blue-grey sky. "This was Drew's sight, right?" Misty muttered.

May nodded, "It was,"

Misty smiled, hearing the breathless voice of her friend. She was impressed with the change of view. "Then come with me once more."

* * *

Drew angrily hit the wooden training pole: it shattered slightly and ripped the skin from his knuckles. He stared at it, not realizing he should be in pain, and the blood flowed over his hand..

"Dude, you look messed up," a voice came, and Drew realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

"You should pay me some respect, you know," he commented dryly.

Ash chuckled, "Very well, I should. But I'd like to think myself more than one of your subject you know, You should consider me a friend buy now. And as a friend, I am equal to you," he said as he sat down on the wooden fence near the pole.

"Really now?" Drew replied.

Ash sighed exasperated, "Tell me what's wrong already," he said.

Drew sank down against the pole "Life doesn't want me happy, that's what's wrong." He said glumly.

Ash peeked an eye at him as he closed them in the sun, "That's not a reason. I am a stable boy. I don't own much, but I am happy. Now tell me the real reason," he said.

Drew sighed annoyed, and bared his back for Ash to see. He knew, he had felt it, that there was a sight of horrid scars. "Remember this. This was my punishment for deserting. But my nurse happened to be the princess of this land I supposedly deserted." He placed the tunic next to him on the ground. "I am not much of a noble man, yet she cared as if it didn't;t matter. I don't get it. What is it that people want me to do?"

Ash chuckled, "You fell hard for her, didn't you?" he asked.

Drew cocked a brow, "I can't remember I did."

Ash laughed out loud now. "You don't even recognize it? Let me tell you, Drew. The princess isn't just a princess. That is something she doesn't care for. When she aided you, she wasn't just May, right? It's the girl you fell in love with, not the princess," he said.

Drew groaned, "You tell me. Since when are you so smart? You should get more near-death experiences."

Ash laughed again, "I am not as dumb as I look. It comes convenient sometimes though," he said. But then he turned serious, "It's not so much what people want you to do, it's what you want to do. What's in your reach and what are you willing to grab. Those are the things that matter."

Drew laughed too, but his was bitter, "I have the whole world in my grasp. If I wanted I could take May as my wife and she'd had no say in it," he said.

Ash sighed, "But, that's not what you want is it? And that makes you sad right? Then ask yourself this, "Do you want her as your wife? When you come home in the future from long marshes, do you want her to be waiting for you, happy you're back home? Do you want her to be the one you'd caress in the deep of the night?" he asked.

Drew turned faintly red at the suggestion, but hey, he was a young man. He looked away however, "I want to make her happy, to make her feel safe , and if that's what it takes, then I'd make her feel loved. But I don't know if that's my place, and that I should be the one doing that. I don't know a woman's heart, lest what she desires. There are so many who do know, who know the noble's play and could make her live comfortably."

Ash sighed, "You're making this harder than it has to be. It's true that you're not a noble-man, but I've seen many families who are happy. There's no royal blood involved at all. Besides that, " Ash smiled, "You are noble of heart. If I was a girl, I'd have made up my mind pretty quickly," he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

Drew's face blanked, "You're creeping me out,"he said dryly.

Ash grinned, "You are a good man, Drew. If you want May to be your wife in every way, you'll have to ask her. She won't forget that you did that for her," he said.

Drew sighed, "Won't she just dismiss me, having the chance. I have hardly the feeling I am up to her standards," he said.

Ash resisted to hit the green-haired man, and sighed in response. After all she had done for him, did this man still not trust her of looking past birth? "If it's not you, it will be somebody else. Be prepared to let her go, or deal with the fact that she's someone you will always in some way look up to. That's why she's a princess. But answer me this: are there really people, you'd trust her to?" he asked.

Drew shook his head slowly. He didn't trust a single man to properly take care of her anymore. He knew man's nature. "I don't think so, I guess," he answered hesitatingly.

Ash grinned, "You see? You're a good guy, Drew, really, but I wouldn't trust Misty to you either. It's in our nature to be protective, perhaps a little too much. Protect what you love, and love what you protect," he said.

Drew laughed, "That hardly made any sense, stable boy!" he said.

Ash laughed as well, "I am not much of a philosopher, but it's true, isn't it?" He then saluted comically, "I do have my duties to tend to, sir. I ask permission to be dismissed," he said.

Drew snickered, "You have permission. Get your ugly face from my sight directly!" he joked.

Ash chuckled, "Yes, sir!" and ran off.

Drew's smile wilted. Even though the black-haired man had been very enlightening, he wasn't sure if he could ask May to be his wife. He knew he definitely didn't want the princess to marry somebody else. But claiming her for himself; it almost seemed like an arrogant thing to do.

He groaned in annoyance, and hit the pole with the back of his hand, still sitting against it. The dried blood let go and new blood flowed. It didn't solve the problem at all, but it did relieve stress fairly well. He wished the answer could come easily to him though.

If he thought objectively about it, it wasn't strange to marry young. At least, young like his age. Eighteen was a nice age. He also knew that is was to prevent a girl falling from grace. To prevent her from birthing bastards. He would know.

Besides that, people in the army would marry young as well, because every day spent was a day less you would die. Having a wife and children would produce fairly stable families, and men would fight braver to protect those precious to them.

Drew slumped back against the pole, and turned his eyes towards the sky. His own case wasn't so different, really. Commanders were supposed to have good families. He did not have one, not even his mother was a solid factor. That being said, he made a note to visit her sometime soon, to let her know he was still alive.

He sighed, he probably should marry. Especially in this rank he would have a high hit-rate, people wanting to take his life. Then again, he wasn't keen on leaving a woman with one or more children on her own. If possibly he wanted to be a father.

Drew groaned and closed his eyes. The answer should, concerning him, just on the wind.

* * *

_This is going to be fun, I mashed all the chapters, and now, next chapter is way too short. I'll figure something out._

_Meanwhile I apologize for the long wait, AND the fairly boring chapter. I'd say it's the calm before the storm, but I know differently. This is called a writers block._

_Well, please review!_


	12. It's Not The Clothes You Wear

_Alright, I'm improvising here a bit, because the chapter had to be longer...I'm hoping you guys won't notice the part. HIT IT XD_

_I do apologize for the long wait, but I am very grateful for every reviewer. I try to reply always, but sometimes life does catch up with me. I got into Law-school by the way! _

* * *

Chapter 12: It's Not The Clothes You Wear

"Come on now, May!" Misty urged the brunette.

May stumbled forward, "I'm not allowed to leave the castle, Misty!" she whined.

Misty rolled her eyes, while pulling the princess with her over the grass of the elaborate yard, through the castle-gardens. "Like you ever cared before, May," she said, as she entered the maze. Having been in it as much as May had over the years, she found her way easily.

Surprised, May followed Misty through the hedge-opening that she had went through at the beginning of the year, and she had made herself. The once that gave entrance to the overview of the training-grounds. It seemed a long time ago.

"You remember this place?" Misty asked.

May blankly looked at Misty, and nodded. Then she wanted to turn around. She didn't't want to be here, exactly because she remembered the place. Because she met Drew here, she didn't't want to be here. Yeah, she admitted it, if only to herself, she had fallen for him.

She was infatuated with the arrogant, blockhead, smartassed, but brave and selfless mercenary. It hurt that he didn't want to have anything to do with her, because she was the princess.

"Look who we have here?" Misty said, tone suggesting she had known damned well he'd be there, while she pointed down the hill.

Now, May could see the young man leaning against the pole. Drew. He seemed to be enjoying the sun, that had peaked through the late-year clouds, and he had his eyes closed. His shirt was placed next to him, and May found herself turning her head, blushing.

"Ah?" Misty said amused, "Why do you turn away, May? What makes him different from all those other men you've seen?" she asked. May blushed harder, and Misty smiled, "Because he's special to you, am I right?"

May nodded slowly, "Yeah," she breathed.

Misty laughed softly again, "Then, my dear May. Do you think you aren't special to him?" she asked.

May fidgeted nervously, "Well...I don't know..." she said.

Seeing this, Misty sighed exasperated, "You made your conclusions already, while you know damn well what you think," she said. Then she rubbed her sleep, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but seeing everybody would know already by now, I almost feel obliged to."

May looked curiously and Misty sighed again, knowing which reaction to expect, "Your father gave that young man down there your hand, May," she said, staring down at the oblivious man.

May snapped her head around at this. "What!" she hissed.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I said that your father gave you away for marriage again, this time to this young commander, Drew Hayden," she told the stunned female.

At this, May hissed again, like an angry snake, "And this hasn't been told me, why exactly? Before I have to get in a white dress again?" she said furiously.

Misty winced slightly, knowing her previous experience with marriage and white dresses. This was such a moment you wanted to hide from the princess, as she lived up to her name as vixen. "Well, you see, he never accepted the offer really. It's not like people hear ringing bells already. I think that's why he wanted to go to your room earlier," she said softly.

May calmed a little, "And you know this, because? As far as I heard from your story, this conversation was in private," she remarked.

Misty scratched her head, "Max told me in big lines, as he was there," she said.  
An eye twitched in May's face, "He told you. And besides, why din't Drew tell me then, or asked that seemingly not so very important question?" she asked.

Misty sighed, "And I'eve just shown you literally his perspective." She shook her head, "Can you see Drew's back from here?" she asked.

May pinched her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, I can." She said sadly. Now that she looked at it, carefully, May could see the long scars on his back, a myriad of white and deep red lines. It was the first time since that very day May had stalked out of his room after waking up from the fever, she saw it, and she was horrified by the looks of it. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Maybe horrified wasn't the word. May din't feel disgusted. Just saddened. She knew these scars would never really go away. Even hardened warriors seldom wore such marks.

"Do you realize, that his back isn't the only thing scarred?" Misty asked.

Confused, May looked back at her red-haired friend, "What do you mean?"

Misty snickered mockingly, "Think for a moment, May. He has not gotten these scars in battle, but as a dishonorable punishment. It only reminds him of the gap between you and him. You're the princess, and he's the scarred commoner," she said.

Suddenly, May realized what she was saying. Not that she liked it, but she understood! Before Misty had the time to react, May was sliding down the trainingfield (in the process, effectively ruining the dress). Soon enough she stood huffing in front of Drew.

"Does my title bother you?" she asked sharply.

Drew snapped his eyes open to face the fuming princess in front of him. "What?" he exclaimed. She really came out of nowhere with that question.

May rolled her eyes, "The reason why you can't accept my hand? Is it because of my title?" she asked.

Drew blinked stupidly, "Now, why..." he started but May interrupted him.

"Hundreds of men would love to take my hand and some other things as theirs. But you don't? What the hell Drew? What the hell? I thought you could at least stand me enough?" she busted, tears brimming in her eyes. Really, if she had to spend her life with somebody, she would choose Drew.

Drew clenched his teeth, "I beg your pardon, princess. Allow me to speak freely," he said, but May's hand collided with his face sharply, and as Drew touched the not-quite-painful-but-stinging spot, May grabbed his other wrist to drag him with her.

Meanwhile, Misty smiled softly, "It'll be alright now," she muttered to herself as she saw May drag Drew off. Then she walked back to the castle to find a cover for her princess.

-()-()-()-

"What are you doing?" Drew exclaimed as May dragged him away from the castle and towards a simple farm. There she knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman opened, holding a small boy on the arm. The child looked with curious eyes but stayed silent.

The woman herself was well-formed, a result from bearing her children. She had a kind face and bleached blond hair. She was often outside by the looks of it.

"Excuse me, madam, but could I ask something?" May asked.

The woman smiled, "Of course, dear. What is it?" she asked.

May smiled, "Would you happen to have a daughter my age? And if so, could I ask to borrow one of her dresses for a moment?" she asked.

The woman raised a brow, "That is a strange request, but yes I do. You have to ask her yourself however. I don't see why you would want that though. As far as I can see, you already have a dress on your body, one of better quality then ours could possibly be," she said.

May laughed, "That's the point. I want to prove this guy here, I am a normal girl."

The woman nodded, "Very well. Do you want something to drink meanwhile?" she asked. Both Drew and May shook their heads. A girl May's age walked in, as they were in a small kitchen. Like her mother she had sun-kissed hair and skin, and she was perhaps a little leaner than May.

"You wanted to borrow a dress, right?" she asked. May nodded, and the girl led her up the stairs. May found herself in a small room, stuffed with two beds, under a low roof. The fabric on the bed was rough and May finally began to understand what Drew had told her. It really was different from her own room.

The girl grabbed a brown dress from a crate and she held it up high, "This looks like it should fit you enough," she said and handed May the dress. Then she smiled, "What's your name?" she asked,

May hesitated, "I'm May," she finally said.

One and one fit together in the girl's head, "The silky dress, the smooth hands. Princess May!" she exclaimed falling on her knees and kept her head down. She sounded scared.

May waved her hands in front of her face, actually embarrassed, "Please don't act like that!" she muttered.

The girl kept looking down, "You honor me with such a visit, your highness," she said.

May sighed annoyed, "Please don't. I am May, just May. What's your name for starters," she asked.

The girl kept kneeling, "It's Emma, your Highness," she said.

May crouched down, "Then, Emma, I want to be friends with you, so treat me like one too, alright?" she asked kindly.

Emma nodded, "Why do you want to try one of my dresses when you have so many beautiful ones of your own, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked softly.

May smiled, "You have seen the young man downstairs right?" Emma nodded. May scratched her head, "He has just been promoted as replacement of Gar and has permission to ask, well take my hand," she continued.

Emma raised her brows slightly, "You are saying, that basically, I have two of the most powerful people in this whole kingdom in my home? And he is to be wedded to you?" she asked.

May nodded sheepishly, "Well, it's not like we'll be married anytime soon, but yeah," she said.

Emma sat down exasperated and peeked an eye at May, "So why did you want to borrow my dress? I'm guessing, with your clothes, you could win over any man's heart."

May mumbled incoherently, as her face darkened for a second, "Except for this guy. The reason I want to borrow your dress, is to show that I am just a girl, in the first place," she said. "Drew can't get used to the idea that I am a princess, and doesn't see the girl."

Emma snickered, "You aren't much of a girl, more a woman. Are you sure, that's not what he's scared off?" She snickered again, before smiling, "You'd better invite me to the wedding!" she joked.

May's face lit up, "You bet I will," she said, and ignored the embarrassed sputters of the farmergirl.

Before long, May had changed out of the expensive dress and pulled on the simple brown over her head. "You know," May muttered, "This actually feels like I'm wearing something," she said.

Emma looked confused, "What do you mean, that stuff itches and scratches."

May laughed, "You'eve never worn silk before right? All those posh dresses feel so sleek that it feels like you are wearing nothing but the bodices." She remembered with a painful face the hell called bodices. "Yet this fabric is so rough to me, that I can feel it very well," she said.

Emma laughed, "I never thought of it that way,"

May smirked, "Let's make a deal. Can I have this dress? Then you can have mine," she said.

Emma's eyes, widened, "Are you sure, I mean, even only that dress would be enough to be my dowry."

May smiled, "Well, I never would be able to find this kind of dress in my reach in the castle," she said. The she pushed away the cloth that led to the stairs. "Do I look like a normal girl now?" she asked.

Emma smiled, "Except for your light skin, shiny hair and flawless hands, yeah, you do," she said.

May grinned, "Then, let's go!" she said cheerfully.

-  
Meanwhile, Drew was seated at the kitchen table, which had a rough but clean surface. He snickered slightly at the irony. In the legion barracks, there existed no such thing as clean while they were most certainly better paid.

"What are you snickering about?" Came May's voice suddenly.

The smirk slid off his face. Gone was the royal princess. In front of his stood just a normal girl with the same face, voice, eyes, hair...oh hell, who was he kidding. The argument that she was just a princess couldn't be less true. For a moment, Ash' voice haunted him, 'It's the girl you fell in love with, not the princess,'

"It...fits you," he said, not voicing his real thoughts.

May laughed and twirled, "It does, huh?" she said.

Drew shook his head, "Really, princess, May, I'm more and more convinced you'd go to any lengths to prove me wrong. I'm just wondering why," he said.

Emma and her mother watched amused at the two, silently laughing because of their antics. The older woman worried slightly for her country, if this young lady was supposed to lead it some day. Emma just wondered about who was going to trip first in this careful dance, and when.

May stood proudly, "Because if I marry you, I have one worry less, well two actually," she stated.

Drew raised an eyebrow at this, "Even though I am quite curious concerning your worries, and the decrease of it, I'm afraid we have to bid these kind ladies goodbye," he said as he offered May his arm.

Frowning May hooked her arm in his, "Hey, what do you mean with that," she asked him.

Drew smirked, and then turned to Emma and her mother, "M'am, I am most thankful for your hospitality. You have been very patient with us, especially with the lady here." At this May pinched his arm, but he din't show it. If anything the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "We will now take our leave then." At this Drew went for the door, taking May with him.

Emma ran to the door and just got the last bit of their conversation. "When did you even learn to suck butt like a petty little politician?" May asked as Drew dragged her almost off. Drew laughed, Emma heard, and chuckled herself: that wasn't how a princess was supposed to talk like.

"Three things, my lady. You talk like the kitchen chef's wife, and no, that isn't a compliment. Two, it's called politeness, not sucking butt, and three, I learned it from listening to your suitors."

May let out a furious growl, and before Emma knew it, May had chased Drew from her view.

"Well, wasn't that the most funny couple you'eve ever seen," Emma's mother sighed behind her.

Emma looked back at her, "Mum, you're talking about the future queen and possible king of the nation, you realize that?"

Her mother looked at her, suddenly busy on the stove, "Oh, shush. Find yourself a fine man like that, and then we'll talk again about this," she said.

Emma groaned, "Mum!"

-()-()-()

May caught up with Drew, after having given up chasing him. Though sourly, she had to admit, that militia training was good for the body, and for him. Not that she had seen that, of course. As such, she had been out of breath before long and at a safe distance, Drew kept waiting for May, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"Wipe that smile off your face," May growled softly.

Drew cocked a brow as he began to walk again. "As you wish, your Highness," he said.

May sighed but then hooked her arm in Drew's and he blinked surprised at her. "For once, will you stop calling me that, Drew. Today, I'm not even wearing something that screams princess," she mumbled.

Drew looked down at the frail woman on his arm, "Sure thing, my lady," he said.

Without looking up, May punched his arm, "Drew, don't..." she started, but Drew hushed her.

"What now, May? My lady is a respectful name," he said.

May sighed again, "But, I'm equal to you now. I decided so, so why don't you use my name?" she muttered.

Drew snickered softly, "May, listen. Lady is not only a term of respect towards a higher female. It does have different uses as well. Surely it's used by servants addressing their mistress, however, when I use it, I'll use it as a man speaking to a woman," he said.

May stared up, shocked, "You mean, you do take my hand then?" she asked.

Drew smiled softly, "It means that for the time being, I will treat you as my equal. Who knows, I might decide to marry you," he teased, more muttering to himself than answering May.

Said one wasn't happy with the half-heartened in-between he had taken. Why couldn't he just answer straightly? It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes too.  
She sighed and Drew peeked an eye at her, "Unhappy?" he asked.

May huffed, "Of course, I wanted to stay outside the castle for just a little bit longer," she muttered.

Drew snorted softly, "I'm not going to take more whips for your desire to stay outside longer. There's only so much I can do," he said.

The castle doomed up and they crossed the bridge to the courtyard. May hesitated for a moment, "Did it hurt?" she asked.

Drew raised a brow at the obvious question, "Explain yourself?" Drew asked, a careful politeness to be sure he wouldn't insult her.

May fidgeted with her fingers, "The whipping I mean."

Drew contemplated if he should laugh at her but noticed in time, she was completely serious. So he turned his face forward as the crossed the courtyard towards the doors to the royal living quarters. "I suppose it hurt, but I don't remember it all too well anymore. Only the first sets," he replied.

May turned her head away, "Sorry, I bothered you," she muttered.

Drew smirked, "The day you stop being a bother has yet to come," he said.

May punched him halfheartedly, "Jerk," she grumbled. But then she opened the big castle-doors. "Thanks for walking me here," She said cheerfully. Drew eyed her strangely at her mood-switch. But she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm not letting you go away that easily," she whispered.

Then she skipped inside and left an astounded Drew being. He touched his cheek lightly as the heavy doors closed. She kept him on his toes, "Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into," he muttered but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

_Well, that's a wrap. Please review._


	13. Untimely Visitors

_Off to the next chapter. I have some interesting ideas for this one. This is going to spice everything up!_

_I still don't own pokemon, or its characters._

_Please read my tumblrlog, in which I have post a guide to writing! _

_http:/ /riikani .tumblr__. com/post /11198619039/ rules-to-writing-a-beginners-guide_

_Remove the whitebars! Sorry for this shameless advertising, but I do think this belongs here._

* * *

Chapter 13: Untimely visitors

The next morning, after a fitful sleep, Drew made way over to the stables. He was actually going to borrow a horse. He was commander he figured now, he should be able to get one.

The only one working, was strangely enough Ash. Drew always thought that life started early at the stables. Sunrise was very early though. The black-haired horse-caretaker was seated on the box that contained, not surprisingly, Pikachu. He seemed have quite the conversation.

"Really, what do you think I should do, Pikachu?" he said. The horse snorted, and Ash shook his head. "No of course I know you're a horse, but there has to be some way to tell her that I am serious," he said. Drew was starting to get some idea what the young man was talking about.

The horse snorted again and pushed the arm of his human friend. "I know I should get my stuff together. I just find myself turned into a bumbling idiot every time she's near."

Drew snorted, "Not only when Misty's close, it seems!" he said dryly, and Ash almost fell from his wooden ledge he was seated on.

"Drew! What are you doing here so early?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the previous remark.

Drew smirked, "I was just going to borrow a horse, but I found you talking to our non-human friend, and found that interesting enough." At least Ash had enough decency to turn red.

"Sure, Drew. Why do you need a horse, though?" he asked.

Drew's smirk fell from his face, "I want to visit my mother actually. She has no clue she will be moved soon, and even though she doesn't live very far, it would take half a day on foot. I can be back when the sun's the highest when I have a horse," he explained.

Ash nodded, "In that case, I think you should take an old friend," he said and walked to the back, signing for Drew to follow him. "Apparently she lets no-one but you ride her," he mentioned.

Drew couldn't help the smile on his face, when he came eye to well, breast with Roserade. The red fox seemed to recognise him fairly well because the horse nuzzled it's nose to Drew's cheek immediately.

Ash grinned and folded his arms behind his head, "I think it'd be just right to take Roserade with you. You seem to have bonded," he said.

"Yeah, it seems so," Drew replied. But then he frowned, "Are you allowed to give her with me just like that, then?" he asked.

Ash grinned, "Yeah, as long as you take her back. The old geezer wouldn't appreciate me waking him up for something like this anyway. With your new rank, he could hardly refuse you anything."

Drew nodded, and swiftly started saddling Roserade, who, despite her fairly aggressive nature stood quietly. Drew was really glad that Roserade was alright. He hadn't seen her since his little diversion-trip, and even though he had hoped she was alright, it was a relief even so to know for sure.

He got up, and then turned to Ash, who stood in the doorway of the stable. "She'll listen to you," Drew said seriously, "When you were injured, and everybody thought you were dying, she didn't leave your side," he said. "It's known everywhere."

Ash smiled at him, a small wave of relief over his face, "Thanks Drew. Tell your mum I said hi," he said.

After that, Drew pressed his heels in the horse's flanks, and they were on their way.

-()-()-()-

Drew got off at the entrance of the small town, that he had known all of his life. It wasn't a clean town, nor very friendly, but it was where he had grown up all his life. He also knew where to find his mother.

Because it was early, Drew knew she was alone. Sure enough, he fastened the reigns of Roserade at the water-pipe of the small house that was barely more than a dump. It did hurt Drew to know, that his mum was still struggling there. With the words to Roserade to tell her to defenitely defend herself, he knocked on the door.

The tired woman he knew opened the door, "I'm not open for business yet," she said hard. Then her eyes widened, seeing the green eyes and hair. "Drew," she whispered.

Drew smiled at her, "Hi, mum," he said.

The woman named Yule flew him around his neck! "Drew! I am so glad to see you! My dear boy!" she said

Drew laughed as he plucked her from his neck, "How about we go inside, we're pulling attention," he said. Surely enough, the people that had woken up where staring at them,

Yule narrowed her eyes, "I think that's because of that ridiculously beautiful horse you have with you," she said. At this Drew could only laugh, and he let her lead the way inside.

Drew seated himself on one of three chairs around the kitchen table, that was set under the small window. A small stove, and a sink made up for the kitchen. Then there was the washing tub, Drew remembered both used for bathing as the laundry, and then the bed, which looked as greasy as ever.

"I hope you don't mind I have to finish this tea," Yule said, a little embarrassed.

Drew raised his brows, "Please do mum, I know you," he said.

It was silent for a few moments as Yule drank the tea, that, Drew knew, messed up her insides, but kept her from getting pregnant. As he had told the royal family, he knew his mother kept company to men for money. He wasn't ashamed of her, he knew she did it to survive.

Then Yule sat down at the table, and pressed her green hair, which Drew had inherited even if hers was darker from her eyes. She still was very pretty, Drew found. "So, what have you been up to ever since I saw you disappear at 14, saying you wanted to join the army," she said, a spark in her eyes.

And Drew told her. He wasn't one to keep secrets from her. He told her about his two-year training in the new-recruit camp. Life was hard there, early waking and heavy exercises. Then he told her how he had been scouted, and how he ended up in the veteran legions.

He told her, how he met May, and told her about how it was going to war. He told her how it was to serve under Gar and how he defied the man. He told her about how he was imprisoned and how they had punished him.

At this point, Yule, who had been listening silently, gasped and tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't say anything but grasped his hand and clenched slightly. Drew smiled comforting at her.

Then he continued how the princess had taken care of him, and how he, feverish and all with broken bones had stopped her wedding. Then he told her how they had fought while he healed, and then he told her about the deal he made with king Norman, and what he was offered. And that brought him up at this point.

Yule, smiled at him with tears in her eyes, "Drew, I'm so, so, so proud of you," she said tears making her sound choked up. "You got yourself out of this place and got yourself such a wonderful life. Sure, it's still hard, but it's worth living. I'm so happy for you," she said.

Drew clenched her hand, "Mum, why are you so happy for me? You will be leaving this place soon. I know for a fact the lands are already being prepared for you. It won't be long before the king's men, will take you to a nice house. You won't have any hardships to bear anymore," he said.

Yule smiled at him, "Drew, my dear son. I want what every mother wants. I want you to be happy, I want you to succeed in life. As long as I have that, I will be happy."

For a moment, Drew couldn't speak. The immensity of the sacrifice his mother made for him hit him full-force.

"Mum," he choked out, "I am happy. You succeeded. Now do something for yourself, and make a place in this new home for yourself."

Yule smiled at him, "Now, you tell your mother about your insecurities about this May," she said, shine in her eyes.

Drew laughed, "Mum!"

-()-()-()-()

To his surprise, not much later, he found Max knocking on the door, a carriage in span. "I thought your mother would want a ride," he said.

Yule came outside as well, and stared at the carriage, "I'd be happy with a cart too, you know," she mumbled.

Max laughed at her, "Your son has been very helpful to us, so this is us paying back." He said. Then he frowned, "Is there anything, you'd like to take with you?" he asked.

Yule smiled, "All I ever had of worth, has been Drew. I have nothing left in this dump of any worth," she said.

Max nodded, "Very well, then. I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you, nor will Drew, for there are some things that need to be taken care of, but these men will bring you to your new place safely," he said.

Yule nodded, and then hugged Drew, "My dear, you have made me very happy. Go make that young woman happy too," she whispered in his ear. Then she entered the carriage.

Drew gathered his thought, "As soon as I am able I will come to visit you," he said.

Yule smiled at him, "I know you will, sweetheart. Go be of service now!" she said and the door of the carriage closed.

Drew turned to Max as soon as the carriage was out of sight. "You said, you needed me for something?"

Max nodded, "And I'm afraid I couldn't wait before you got back"

-()-()-()-

The news spread quickly. For May, it wasn't so bad to deal with the gossiping maids, wherever she went. Although it didn't do much harm, it brought a blush to her cheeks when May heard them. The conversation an the interaction between her and Drew should have been a secret, but May figured that a guy couldn't stop one's wedding on the brunt of death without being noticed.

It was not that May was particularly bothered by the gossip, but it did annoy her that people almost already assumed that she and the newly-made commander would marry.

"But wasn't that what you wanted?" Misty asked, when May had been complaining to her about it. "I mean, it's not like there aren't any sparks between you, and he definitely isn't a bad choice," she said.

May glared at her, why was she taking sides with the gossipers? "But don't you think it's going too quick?" she asked. "And besides that, he hasn't asked my father for my hand, nor has he spoken to me about it."

Misty sighed and sat back, "Perhaps you're right. Drew doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would marry anyone without knowing that person very well," she said.

May nodded and looked outside. In all the uproar of the last time, the season had changed into winter, and snow was softly falling, covering the trees and the ground. Due to the cold, not many people went outside, and apparently even the army was given a break.

Likewise, May hadn't seen Drew since their last outing, a little over 2 weeks ago, and she found that she missed him, despite them not being together very often. And even though May knew that he had to be somewhere in the castle, May had been prohibited to search for him. King Norman had said so himself, that if she cared for her safety, she shouldn't.

He was probably also being taught by army-seniors, how to be a good general, which was, as May found out his official rank. Once of age he'd be directly under her brother, him becoming marshal being the second royal child. He still had a lot to learn. May sighed and leaned back: this cold made her slow. "Well, Misty, it's strange to see you here," she said, deciding to poke some fun at her company. "What have you been doing. Misty? Sleeping in the hay with a certain stable-boy?" she asked teasingly.

The way Misty looked away however told May enough. "You have!" she exclaimed.

Misty turned red which clashed greatly with her hair. "So what," she said impatiently.

May fidgeted, "Well, I wouldn't have thought you'd have went that far already," she admitted.

Misty blushed a shade darker of red. "Not that far!" she protested.

May laughed nervously, "But still..." she said, letting the phrase linger.

Misty sighed, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I have already turned nineteen, you reaching seventeen. It isn't that strange anymore May, not at this age," Misty calmly explained. "You'd even say we are old compared to the usual age."

Though May understood what Misty was telling her, the topic still made her cheeks burn. She raked a hand through her hair, "Why would you want to haste that?" she asked.

Misty smiled faintly, "Why wouldn't you?" she replied. With that said she left in search for that mentioned stable-boy, leaving May to ponder the subject alone.

'_Why wouldn't you?' _It spooked through her head. To a certain extent, May understood what Misty was saying. If you care for someone enough for that person to hold your heart, why not give all of you?

_Because it's all you have left_, that treacherous voice told her. May shook her head. She supposed that thought would have fit with Gar, most certainly, but with Drew?

The fear of losing him should've told her that Drew was special to her, and oh god, she really was in love with him. While she had admitted to having an infatuation, this was unseemly bigger, yet May found it not so hard to come to terms with as she would have thought.

Back to her previous thought, May found herself questioning if all that she had left was her body if the young commander had her heart. No, May silenced the voice that told her that was the case: he gave her pride and value back. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind as much giving him her body in return.

May quickly shook her head as she felt blood rising to her cheeks: what was she thinking! Those things should only concern married women, not her! Drew hadn't even asked her father for her hand, and all he had given her wasn't even a promise but a vague maybe.

This sobered May quickly from her giddiness. Drew was young and had still quite of a future ahead of him. Wouldn't she tie him down?

May looked outside at the snowflakes falling on the window ledge. She would, she decided, because with marrying her, rowdy princess, would he still get that respect from now his own soldiers?

May knew that question was unanswered.

A knock on the door awoke her from the heavy contemplation and the door opened to her (figuratively, since he was growing rapidly now) little brother. "May, we're supposed to go to the war-lord's chamber," he said hurriedly.

May narrowed her eyes, "Not another attempt to marry me off, may I hope?" she asked suspiciously.

Max chuckled dryly, "In the warlord's room? This is far more serious than your future husband," he said.

May nodded and grabbed her cloak. While her room had been warmed by the fire, she knew that the warlord's chamber was cold, rarely used and all, especially in winter even if the fires were on. That said, May suddenly frowned, as she followed her brother. Why would her father use that chamber in winter? The use for that chamber was to receive delegates from neighbouring kingdoms. But they never came in winter, it was simply too cold to travel.

Downstairs the air was tense. The royal castle had usually servants happy and it usually felt friendly. Now, every servant seemed quiet and careful. May wasn't sure what was happening. "Max, what's going on?" she hissed.

Max barely spared her a glance as he walked with purposeful steps, "We have no time. The king from the southern border has just arrived and we are supposed to be in that room before he gets there," he said hastily.

May swallowed, "So there is a war coming, again?" she asked.

Max didn't look at her, "This man is a fool, but one dangerous fool. He'd go to war in winter, even if it takes most of his army," he told her. May pressed her lips together, from the limited tactical knowledge she got she knew that a winter-campaign was dangerous and tough.

Max pushed open the large doors to the warlord's chamber.

Usually, on formal occasions, May wasn't allowed there, since there was a firm believe women in common did not belong in war. It was a large hall, with at the end a throne of black wood. Shields and swords hung on the walls, torches every few meters and on the sides tables with maps were placed.

In quick view, May recognized some of the most powerful people gathered. The royal physician (sometimes acting sorcerer when someone needed it) Oak, the commander of the cavalry sided by surprisingly Ash. The high lords of their kingdom were gathered as well. On the left side of the throne behind a table with maps that were showing the southern border stood Drew, sided by an older soldier.

May thought she imagined the flash in his eyes when she and her brother entered. Only for a second for Max went to stand on the right side of the throne and May went to the sides. As a daughter, she was most certainly not allowed to stand next to the throne.

The doors slammed open once again, and King Norman stormed in with powerful strides, his cloak snapping behind him. From the looks on his face, he was angry.

"I have my borders guarded, I am not preparing an attack!" he snarled at the men following him.

He sat down on the thrown, and now that they stood still, May could observe the men. The oldest bore a golden band around his head and was dressed in royal purple clothes. His skin was shades darker than May was used to seeing, a brown caramel. His hair was black but the edges were turning grey, He once should have been fit but age had weakened the muscles slightly, His long boots were settled on the grounds tightly. On the sides were two young men, both dressed royally, but not as flamboyant as their older companion.

"Then why have there been situated more soldiers than ever. You're testing my patience," the king argued.

Norman rubbed his sleep, "Kamesh, you fool, we've just made it out of a war. Not even you would risk not tightening defence on the borders," he said.

King Kames tightened his lips, "You are in no war with me or my country yet," he said.

May saw her father trying to calm himself, "You are threatening me yet you claim yourself being neutral. You know you would let other armies pass through your country when threatened with war. I am very much allowed to guard my borders better," he said.

The other king was slowly to see purple in anger. "I am not your enemy!" he shouted.

Norman apparently held back his anger, "Yet you also aren't my ally," he said.

The man smirked, and May swore that she saw his eyes flit towards her, From the suddenly tense air, May knew she wasn't the only one who felt there was trouble. "That can be arranged," King Kamesh replied.

Norman narrowed his eyes, "By what means?" he asked suspiciously.

Kamesh smiled, apparently at ease, "Marriage of course. Neither you or I feel something for making an oath that could be broken easily," he said.

Norman stood up, "You have no daughter or cousin for my son to marry, nor is he of age yet. Neither are your sons," he said, nodding towards the young men that, now May looked carefully were no more than 15 years old.

Kamesh apparently still saw no trouble, "But you have a daughter still," he said.

Norman narrowed his eyes, "She's not..." he said growling.

May understood that this was about her, and if her father didn't seem so opposed she would have been worried about becoming a bride again.

Kamesh shrugged, "And why not? She's a fine young woman, unmarried, and untainted," he said throwing a single look at May. The one in person wasn't sure why everyone was against the idea. May herself was against it of course, but marriage to one of the other kingdoms would be a fail-proof way of sealing a political alliance.

Norman stepped forward slightly, but stepped back when a loud bang was heard.

Even the slightest murmur stopped.

Drew had slammed his hand on the table with maps in front of him.

"Do you take us for fools?" he hissed.

Officially he was speaking out of line, but King Norman didn't look like he wanted to stop his first in command.

Kamesh growled, his dark eyes narrowing to slits, "What do you insolent..." he said but Drew interrupted him again.

"I asked if you took us for fools!" Drew snarled, green eyes flashing dangerously. "We are aware of your customs, and the fact you already have three wives."

May suddenly realized what the problem was with this marriage. She wouldn't marry just any member of that royal family, but the king himself. Drew was apparently more knowledgeable about the customs than she was and continued. "Marrying her means accepting her in your harem, doesn't it?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

Kamesh scoffed, "I have no idea how the hell you got that information. But yeah, it would mean exactly that. Does it have any importance?"

It was the first time May saw Drew absolutely livid, and she was glad she wasn't at the receiving end of that. He seemed a hundred times more powerful than ever as he let his emotions take over. He came from behind his table. "You seem to have forgotten one little titbit," he snarled.

Realization flashed in the opposing kings eyes, "You wouldn't..." he said.

Drew scowled, "And why wouldn't I? You weren't planning on keeping the deal, huh?" he asked. "Our princess would become a harem girl, not a wife, unless your first wife agrees to the conditions of accepting her as a wife. And if she's just a harem girl, you are in no way obligated to honour her family," Drew finished, spitting in front of the man's feet.

Then he grabbed the king by his royal cloaks while the man sputtered indignantly. Drew glanced back at king Norman, who like Drew didn't seem all that pleased, and received a small nod. Mat knew what her father gave him permission to do when Drew threw the man to the floor. Then he leaned forward.

"You have guts to pull this off," he hissed.

The man stared up at Drew, then at King Norman who was still seated on the wooden throne and then he stretched out a shaky finger at May. "That girl, that rumoured hellcat of yours, will be the death of you all," he said with unsteady voice.

May blinked surprised, she hadn't even said one thing.

"And we will fight you for this, this means war," he concluded.

To May's surprise, Drew grabbed the man's collar again. "We will not let those insults slide, Kamesh..." he hissed and after that May couldn't hear Drew anymore as he said something too low for May to hear. But apparently it was shocking enough because Kamesh widened his eyes and scrambled of the ground, pulled his cloak tighter and scurried out of the chamber.

Drew straightened his back, "I'm sorry," he said, "It seems I have instigated a new war."

Norman sighed and stood up, "If you hadn't done it, I would've," he said. He suddenly looked tired, "When you have the chance, it would be wise to start preparing for war. You only have a few days to whip your men in shape, provisions to be made," he said.

Drew nodded and Norman glanced around the room. "Please get your respective underlings as soon as possible prepared. You are all dismissed," he said. "Commander Hayden, would you stay for a moment?" he asked.

May glanced one time at her father and Drew, wondering what was so important before she left the room too.

-()-()-()-

Drew saw red.

The second the man had mentioned taking May into his harem, Drew had felt his blood boil.

Ever since winter started, Drew had had enough time to contemplate the idea that was May, well next to his up-speed general tutorial, He had known earlier that he was quite fond of the princess and well, he knew this needed to be solved. He had permission to ask her to marry him, and he knew that she at least didn't loath him.

Did he want her to wait for him to come home?

Before he could made a resolution, he had been called to the warlord's chamber, still not sure how to face the girl itself and her father. He had been completely in agreement with himself that he would keep silent until he was sure of himself.

But that foreign king had made him lose his temper and a red haze had appeared in front of his eyes. Apparently his subconscious had enough self-preservation to not take King Norman in complete disregard, but it took all Drew had not to break the foreigner's neck,

After all he had fought for, after the way he had fought for May, he'd be damned to let her become some concubine. He had grabbed the man's cloak and threw the man to the ground. Then he leaned forward, "You have guts trying to pull this off," he hissed as sharp as possibly. He wanted to rip the man in two, four pieces and the only reason he did not was because the princess was watching.

Kamesh had visibly paled and had pointed a shaky finger at May, who looked slightly baffled. Drew stood tense, waiting for his reaction. "That girl, that rumoured hellcat of yours will be the death of you all," he said with unsteady voice.

Drew saw May blink surprised and Drew felt the boiling blood race through his veins about the unnecessary accusation.

"And we will fight you for this, this means war."

Drew didn't hesitate and leaned down to grab the man's collar again, "We will not let those insults slide, Kamesh," he said, and then leaned close and said with a low voice, "I fully plan to take that hellcat as my wife. I'll make you eat the insults before having your head on a platter," he said.

Kamesh' eyes widened and to Drew's amusement he scrambled off the floor and he was gone rather awkwardly.

Cold fear suddenly grabbed his heart, "I'm sorry," he said slowly as he felt his heart in his throat, "It seems I have instigated a new war," he said. Some commander he was, already starting a war.

Norman sighed and stood up. Drew was afraid he would be angry but instead the man said, "If you hadn't done it, I would've," he said and Drew saw other men in the room nod in agreement. Suddenly Drew felt a new wave of respect and affection for this man rush over him.

He zoned out when Norman started to give orders, nodding where appropriate. He had seen Gar giving orders last year, he knew what he was supposed to do.

"Commander Hayden, would you stay for a moment?" Now that was unexpected. Drew felt May's eyes on him for a moment before she left the room too.

Alone, Norman smiled at him, "Thank you for defending my daughter's honour," he said.

Drew shook his head, "It was nothing," he said. No way he was telling the father of his thought-process at the moment. Especially that if she was to be a concubine, she'd better be his, and his only. Not that he wanted the fate of one for May, but he did admit that having such clothes on May would be...interesting.

He forced the accompanied blush down and looked at Norman, who was looking at him scrutinizing.

"What is it, my lord?" Drew asked.

Norman sighed, "I'm asking you this as a father. Do you intent to be a good man for my daughter?" he asked.

Drew blanched, "I was..." he started but was interrupted.

"Don't give me any other story than the truth," Norman said. "I think we're past that."

Drew shut his mouth, thinking over what to say. He knew it was probable King Norman had heard the whisper his careless mouth had let out, and therefore Drew couldn't play dumb. "I don't think I can be a good man, but I want to be the man your daughter needs. I think I can be that," he said.

Norman nodded, "I told you before, and again, I tell you now, but I would like for you to take my daughter's hand. You're an honest man," he said.

Drew stared at the man who was completely serious and then for the first time, made completely up his mind, "Then, I would really like to marry May. It's...she could've been the daughter of a pig-owner, and I'd still want her. It's not because she's a princess but rather despite that, I want her."

Suddenly he felt embarrassed about his passionate speech, "Well, if it's..." he added, but Norman let out a rolling laugh.

"That's some speech, young one. If I hadn't been sure already, this would have me convinced."

Drew nodded, strained. No matter what, he hadn't been expecting that reacting. Then he stood up straight. "Sire, before I marry her, there are two things of greater importance, I think," he said. Norman raised a brow but signed for Drew to continue. Drew bit the inside of his cheek, "First, I want to ask May whether she'll have me. I am not trapping your daughter in an unhappy marriage with someone she doesn't want."

Norman smiled faintly, "You'd have me thinking you did that already," he said.

Drew smirked at this, "Just smoothing out the kinks sire. " Then he scraped his throat. "Secondly, I don't want to marry her before I leave for war," he said.

At this Norman did frown, "War can take years. Do you want her to wait that long for you?" he asked worriedly.

Drew looked at the swords on the wall, and thought that in battle they looked so much different. They would only shine when the sun is reflected off them.

"She'd make me the happiest man on earth if she decides to wait. But, I won't blame her if she decides she doesn't want to. I don't want her to be a widow before she has ever had the chance to be a wife. Or if the wedding night goes like it's supposed to and have her raise a child on her own," he smiled wistfully and smirked at Norman. "I do intend to make her a mother and I want to see that child grow," he said mischievously.

Norman winced, "Put like that, you're a father's nightmare," he said and sighed. "Very well, I understand these conditions." Then a playful glint appeared in his eyes, "Was that all? Or do we need to discuss the dowry too?" he asked.

Drew laughed, "Are you kidding me? May's all I want to have to deal with. That's all up to her," he said.

Norman released a breath which seemed to have been stuck for much longer than possible. "Thank you, Drew," he said and sank back in the throne.

Drew, sensing the conversation was over, made his exit. He had a conversation way harder than this waiting for him.

* * *

_Here you have it! Drew's made up his mind! __We've only been actively waiting for that for like 4 chapters or so XD_

_Please leave a review! I'd be glad with that!_


	14. Stay With Me Before You Leave

_Hello! Here we are again. Let's recap, shall we? A new war is brewing in the midst of winter. Drew, being made general will be on the campaign to the south. In his fury towards the king who dared to suggest having May in his harem, he made up his mind about marrying May. All that is left is actually asking._

_Fire!_

_I still don't own Pokémon...damnit_

* * *

Chapter 14: Stay With Me Before You Leave

Turns out, May had been waiting for Drew as he came out.

She looked away sheepishly, "I thought you might want to...talk?" she muttered.

Drew stared at her, "Talk?" he replied, lightly stumped.

May pressed her lips together for a second, "Well sorry! I didn't mean any harm," she said, sounding offended but mostly just hurt. She turned to disappear to the living quarters,

Drew quickly grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it," he said. He was sure that once she was up in her quarters he'd have a hard time getting her down and he didn't know if he dared to barge into her personal space again. "We'll talk."

May looked stunned, but then nodded, "Care for a walk then?" she said.

Drew glanced outside from the overhanging they were under: there was a layer of snow and it was still snowing. He knew his own cape and double tunic was more than enough to keep himself warm and his sturdy boots would keep his feet dry. "Are you dressed warm enough?" he asked. That cape she wore seemed awfully thin.

May stared at him and then smiled, "I'll be fine. It's not snowing that badly," she said.

And she was right, Drew thought, there were just tiny flakes falling gently. "Let's take that walk then," he said and held out his arm. May chuckled as she grabbed it and they entered the snow-covered gardens. Drew knew they must be not that far from the maze, and though he wouldn't brave it now, he was eternally grateful of meeting May there.

"Thank you," May suddenly said and Drew looked at the young woman on his arm. "For defending my honour, anyway," she said staring down, blush adorning her face.

She did look very pretty, Drew decided, with flakes in her hair. "Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" he asked chuckling.

May smiled, "No, it wouldn't," she said.

They walked in peaceful silence, May stopping to look at the snow-covered trees and bushes every once in a while. Meanwhile, Drew was contemplating what to say. He promised Norman he'd ask May to marry him, and he definitely wanted to do that before he leaves.

Only now, he didn't know how. It was the right time. Actually, coincidentally, he thought, he couldn't have picked a better time. But this needed to be done before the snow got heavier or she got to cold.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed with his other hand May's hand that wasn't on his arm, turning her towards him.

She smiled at him, "What is it?" she asked.

Drew gulped, "May, you probably have, no I know you have bad experience with this," he said, then looking around for a moment, searching for the right words. "And I am hardly up to standard. I have to clue to act around officials and I am crude. All I have to me is my mother's name and I don't know my father."

He halted, breath stuck in his throat. May was staring at him with sapphire deerlike eyes and Drew felt his face heat up. He really wasn't the right man to do this.

The castle loomed next to them, covered in snow. It would have been idyllic had not his nerves been killing him. He ruffled his hair and then continued, both desperate and afraid to finish. "I am arrogant and caused you more grief than happiness. I want to use the rest of our lives to make it up to you. I do have your father's approval, but the woman, not the princess, May is more important to me than anyone's opinion."

He realized he was beating around the bush, even if realization was dawning in May's eyes. A crop formed in his throat and Drew knew he sounded hoarse when he continued. "May, someone asked me if I wanted to have you waiting for me to come home. I want that. At the moment, it's all I want. I want to share our lives, and all the fortunate and unfortunate things that happen in it."

Drew clenched his hard around hers and fell on his knees, not feeling the cold of the snow, the water seeming in the fabric of his pants. He wouldn't know what to do if she refused. He pressed the clenched hands to his forehead staring at the ground.

"Make me the happiest man and marry me?"

It stayed silent for the most frightening moment of Drew's life and he'd rather do the whips all over again if it meant not feeling this terrible fear and hurt of refusal.

But then he felt May's hand slip from his grasp and rest on his jaw, forcing him to look up. In her eyes there were tears burning and he almost got up, thinking he had done something wrong.

Instead he got no further than rising slightly when May shook her head. Drew's heart about stopped when she spoke. "Drew, you silly silly man," she said, and the heavy emotion in her voice stilled Drew.

She slid on her knees as well to the same height as Drew, who silently protested against her taking that position in the snow. "Half of what you just said was unnecessary but I am glad you did. I'm glad you came into my life and make me feel more than just a princess. I'm glad that you value my wish and I'm glad you want me in your life," she said.

Then she smiled, "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" she laughed, tears running over her face.

Drew was speechless, stunned for a moment before on his face too a smile broke and he would have swept her around hadn't they been seated on their knees. Instead he pulled her towards him in an honest embrace he for the first time felt, did not have to be limited.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making you not regret this," he said hoarsely.

He felt May nod and right now, no words were needed.

The snow was still falling and Drew felt May shiver. "Do you want to go back?" he asked.

May shook her head, not letting go from the embrace. "No," she murmured. Drew laughed softly, having some idea why as she made herself more comfortable.

"I won't disappear once you let go, you know?" he said gently.

May let out something that seemed like a whimper, "You know that isn't true. As soon as I let go you'll have to leave for war," she said.

Drew nodded and pressed his lips together. In this insane burst of happiness, he hadn´t thought of the impeding war. Suddenly he felt a lot less like letting go. But they did need to get out of this cold. The snow had started falling heavier."May," he whispered at the still clinging girl. "I won't disappear. Not unless you want me to tonight," he said.

May loosened her grip and stared up at him. Drew smirked lightly, "It's true that the next days will be all about preparing. But tonight, it's all about saying goodbye to loved ones. Unlike Gar, I won't slack off, I won't risk life's," he said.

May nodded although touched by his words, saddened, "So you won't leave tonight?" she asked.

Drew shook his head, "No, slow one, not unless you want me to," he said. He felt as if he was digging his own grave, but it was her right to ask this of him. And, if he actually was digging, he'd gladly take up the shovel. May had been at the meeting, and knew exactly how things were.

But his promise, although jabbing, visibly cheered her up. "Then, let's go inside," she said.

Drew smirked, pulling her up, "Starting to get cold?" he teased. At her frown, he shook his head, "Let's get inside by all means."

As she walked next to him, Drew tried, a bit futile, to keep the goofy smirk off his face, or at least wearing somehow a bit more of a less elated face, but failed. He'd been pushed and bullied into it somehow, but he was going to marry May eventually. The same clumsy, stubborn, go-lucky May he couldn't stay away from.

First, there was a war to be fought, but at home the war was over. He didn't need to protect her from possible worthless future husbands, because it was him, and he would never want to be a worthless husband to her.

Suddenly he noticed May leading him up the stairs to her rooms, and he pulled back slightly. "May, you do know I can't go there?" he asked.

May looked back, "Why not? You said you wouldn't leave tonight," she said.

Drew sighed, that wonderful but naïve woman, "May, whatever we said or promised, I, a male, can't be seen going to your rooms. Your honor is something I'd very much would like to leave intact, unquestioned," he said, smirking.

May stared at him for a moment, and then realization struck. She seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Then, tonight, I don't want you to think about my honor or the war, my rooms or whatever strikes youer mind. I want you to stay," she said stubbornly.

Drew quieted, this was one fight he apparently wasn't going to win. Yes perhaps she did have him in the palm of her hand, "Very well," he said. "Then, I'll follow you." Then he smirked at her, "Just don't expect me to do anything, how about we leave that for the wedding night?"

May blushed furiously and hit him in his shoulder, "I don't want you to, jerk," she muttered.

Drew chuckled and chose not to reply. At the moment, he still felt way too happy to argue. Luckily, no questions were asked as they didn't meet up with anyone on the stairs. The castle-walls probably had earts so May might have something to explain eventually when she took Drew inside her chambers.

This time he had actually the time to look around in her room. Much like the rest of the castle, her walls and floors were made of stone and torches lit the room somehow. His slightly frozen limbs were grateful for the fire in the fireplace. The rugs and the tapestry were all very much tinted red.

May looked back at him, a bit embarrassed. "Would you mind turning around so I can change to my night robes?" she asked.

Drew snickered but did as he was asked. For all her gutsy behavior she was still rather modest, even around him. Since he wasn't one for voyeurism he kept his eyes forcefully on the window. Faintly he noted it was a good thing they got out of the snow. The light snowfall from before now rather resembled a snow-storm that wouldn't die down any soon. This made him frown. This campaign, even if it was to the south would be hard.

On horses in full gallop it took 4 days to reach the border. To do so with an army packed and walking it would be considerably longer. And the borders were actually a mountain-chain. And when they did cross those mountains to Kamesh' land, they would be faced with desert. One side is freezing with snow, the other side the scorching desert.

To Drew, this war was damned before it actually started.

"What are you thinking of?" May asked. Drew deemed it safe to turn around now, if she was speaking to him. Sure enough, facing her, she had already crept under the covers and was seating up.

Drew shook his head and sat down on the ground beside her bed. It didn't matter that only his shoulders and head reached over the edge now. "Nothing your pretty little head needs to worry about," he smirked.

May pouted, "I thought you would think more of me by now than that," she murmured.

Drew closed his eyes as he pressed his hand against his head, "Then, rather, I don't want you to break your head over it." He felt May's hand clench around his.

"It's about the war, isn't it?" she asked.

Drew smirked at her, "You're too nosy for your own good," he said.

May smiled back, "I'll share a house and family with you. Why can't I share your life?"

Drew sighed exasperatedly, "I wonder if it has been a wise decision to marry you," he teased.

Shoving his arm shoulder lightly, she protested, "You can't take it back now!"

Laughing lightly, Drew replied, "Like I'd do that now," he said. It had taken up so much of his courage, and the breaking his head over it, hadn't been all that fun.

May sniggered, and Drew looked up at her curiously, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Are you sure you don't suffer from moodswings? You seem to change your mind all the time," she said cheekily.

Drew smirked back at her, "I have to, if I want to keep up with you," he swiftly said.

She huffed and dropped herself on the bed, laying on her side to face Drew. "Do you know how to fight this war already?" she asked more seriously.

Drew frowned, "To be totally honest, I don't. By all means we have every adversity you can think of. Unfamiliar grounds, harsh weather, and me, who doesn't have any experience at all," he said.

May pressed her hand against his shoulder, "What happened to the confident Drew I know? Don't think so low of yourself," she said.

Frowning, Drew replied, "I think I am just nervous then. I am not Gar, I care about the men I am responsible for, even if I ask the most out of them," he said.

The female on the bed let a breath escape, "You'd better not be like Gar, and believe me or not, your men care about you too. Otherwise they'd have given up immediately. Just, don't do anything foolish, alright?"

He relished in the small touch she accompanied her words with. Only turning his head slightly to look at her, he smirked, "I'm not you," he said. Then he sighed, "May, I asked you to marry me. That much is true. I made, however, a second deal with your father."

May frowned, moving a bit, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He'd probably tell her. And Drew didn't disappoint, as he closed his eyes slowly, damning every honorable bone in his body. "I asked him, whether we could get married only upon my return." He snapped his eyes open at her to see how she would react.

May gasped, she hadn't thought of that, it hadn't registered. She'd been sad that he'd go to war, and happy he had actually asked her to marry him that she hadn't thought of the time he would be away from her. She had figured they couldn't be married immediately, and she hadn't expected that, but this…was something else.

Drew saw her mind work, and closed his eyes in defeat again, "I understand if you're not willing to wait for me…" he said, but May interrupted.

"And what kind of woman would make me that? Why would I be different from all those other wives that wait for their husbands to come home?" she growled.

Drew looked up, he had hoped but hadn't dared to think of it as a fact. "Even if it takes me years to come back, you'll wait?" he asked incredulously.

May smiled, "Even if it takes you years, I will wait," she said.

It was indescribable to Drew. "Thank you," he whispered. He couldn't believe really that he was this lucky, she'd be willing to wait a long time for him.

May smiled, closing her eyes, "Then, promise me, you'll come back," she said.

Drew frowned, "How can I do that?" he asked. The skin of her face was distracting against his hand.

May made a noncommitical grunt. "How do you think? Return to me," she said. Drew smiled softly. Sleep was already overwhelming her. In some way it made him sad because it ended the limited time they had. It was also very endearing.

He leaned down raising from the ground next to the bed and pressed his lips against her temple. "Then, I'll come back to you, so wait for me," he whispered. May didn't reply and Drew figured she was already asleep. He didn't think leaving would be this hard now, and he really, really wanted to stay.

But he had a duty to fulfill so he threw a lingering look at his promised, and then turned to leave.

May woke the next morning alone.

* * *

The castle was in chaos, everywhere there were diplomats walking around, trying to get every thing noted down. From Max, May had heard Drew was doing his job well, and it would seem he'd manage to prepare the entire campaign in just a matter of days.

May knew that and was proud of it, but it still left her wishing he wouldn't have to go. As perfect as he might be as commander, she liked his arrogant, flawed self a bit more. She didn't even see him during these days.

True to his words, Drew wouldn't compromise her honor sneaking into her chambers.

Misty sat down next to her, as May stared into the fire. She had been reading, a tragedy about a knight who loved his lady and never came home, but she really really didn't want to read something like that right now. Drew not coming home made cold fear grip around her heart. She still wanted to really get to know him, his likes, dislikes or annoyances, even his strange quirks. She wanted to be able to snuggle against him in private.

But she wasn't that selfish so she let him to his duty. Right now, that was more important than her, and May knew that she would wait for him. Even if, and it would, take years and life turned her older.

"Moping around again?" Misty asked.

May glared lightly at her, "I'm not moping," she stated.

Misty waved at her surroundings, "You're alone staring in the fire with an empty look. What should I call it then?" she asked, a light teasing glimmer in her eyes.

May rose a single shoulder in a shrug, "What should I do then?" she asked. "He proposed properly, but he's off to war."

Misty sighed, "I know how you feel, but you must have faith that he will return."

And that, May smiled, glancing at the book she had put away for a bit. "He promised that," she said.

With a light puff of breath, Misty smiled at her, "It's not that I don't share your pain, Ash is going too." She pulled a face. "Although he got warned not to distribute any more horses on a whim." She and May shared a look and then burst out into laughter. They could only all too imagine how he'd taken that remark: sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

May sobered up quickly, "Do you believe Ash will come back to you?" she asked.

A playful glimmer and a smirk appeared on Misty's face, "Well, he didn't exactly give me such an elaborate promise as Drew did to you, you must tell me about that by the way. Where did you have that talk?" she rattled off.

"Misty!" May called, face red.

Misty waved her hand, "Ok, ok, just saying," she replied. "Then rubbed her sleep, "As I was saying, Ash didn't promise anything like coming home for me. But it takes more than a petty war to keep Ash away. Even if I have to drag him back myself!" she said.

She wasn't saying it aloud, but May could see the memory of him almost dying flash in Misty's eyes. But Misty huffed, "That guy is as block-headed as they can get," she said. For a moment, May really admired her companion, the way she blindly could have faith.

Horns sounded outside and the two women looked at each other. "It's time, isn't it?" Misty asked.

May listened to the deep metallic sounds, "Yeah," she breathed. Then she rose from her chair and looked at Misty, "How about seeing them off?" she asked. Misty nodded and followed the princess.

* * *

"Tell me, why are we at the walls?" Misty asked. Without question she had snatched horses with May and they had galloped to the outer walls of the castle citadel.

May turned to Misty, "I don't know about you, but if I would stand between the crowds, I won't see a thing. Besides, my father will see them off about here," she said.

Misty nodded, and the two dismounted their horses. Soon enough the sounds of the crowd reached their ears and in a solemn line the army arrived. For some reason everyone seemed to be taking this war more serious. Unlike the other war, the men had to travel far and the road was difficult, especially with the snowfall.

The men were heavily packed and families were saying goodbye. The trumpets were playing of victories yet the mood was anything but victorious. Women were silet, any sound were the whispers of goodbye.

May spotted her father and brother on their horses, with between them Drew sitting on his own horse. It seemed that this time too Roserade would come. Drew had his back straight and his face stern but his eyes were far. As they reached the gate, Drew too stepped off his horse.

May wondered for a moment, he couldn't have possibly have seen her yet, but instead he walked to a middle-ages woman with green hair. He hugged her closely, and May saw tears in the woman's eyes. Then it made sense: this was Drew's mother. She had been May's nursemaid but the princess didn't remember her face. From now on she would. Drew didn't get his handsome looks from a stranger.

Then he turned and got back on his horse. The slow march went past him: Drew keeping watch over his men. It took some while but once all the men were past and well outside the walls, Drew followed them through the gate. For a moment, May was afraid that that far-off look in his eyes was the last she'd seen from his face, when he turned around.

His eyes searched the gathered crowd frantically, and then settled on May. The snow that had been falling the past days, covering the grounds with a thick blanket of white, suddenly picked up and the snow fell harshly in the wind.

Drew and May stared at each other for a moment, before Drew rose his hand, pointing at May, closed his eyes and pulled his hand back to lay it over his heart.

May understood the message and her throat constricted.

Then Drew opened his eyes, visibly hardened. His hand dropped, and with a short tug on the reigns, he turned and galloped towards the disappearing group of soldiers, barely visible through the snow.

He was almost not visible anymore when May found the feeling in her legs again. She sprinted out in the snow, leaving Misty and everyone else behind her. "Get back home, you hear me!" she screamed in the wind, not caring her feet got soaked in the deep snow.

Drew was barely more than a shadow in a white scene.

"Please," she whispered, feeling the stinging cold betray the tears on her cheeks. "Return home to me."

[You are in my heart]

* * *

_Oh man, I really took too long with this. I have a lot of trouble with the next chapter, and I am afraid that my college-education is challenging enough so….well. I'll try to update a bit more…..shame on me!_


	15. A Promise Broken

_Go, go go go._

_I don't own Pokémon or its characters._

* * *

Chapter 15: A Promise Broken

The winter passed without word and in the spring when the mountains were able to be passed the messengers came. At least as far as May knew. She never saw the messages, but as the seasons came by, she saw the lines in her father's face get deeper. He and Max were both busy with the war and by the time the second winter passed, May was slowly realizing people were suffering under the miss of their husbands and sons.

She went to visit Anna and convinced her to take her around the smaller villages in spring. "I am not going to become your lady in waiting!" she exclaimed when May asked. It seemed that once she got over her initial baffled endeavour around royalty, she was rather outspoken.

May had looked at her shrewdly, "Are you sure you don't want to?" she asked almost teasingly.

Anna had stuck out her tongue, "No way, that posh stuff is your thing. I like my hands dirty with land thank you," she had said. They had a good laugh about it, but even if Anna claimed it like that, she humoured May enough to take some time for her, and together Misty they set out to see the state of the people.

May had been rather shocked when confronted with a small gang of boys begging, barely 5 years old each. "Why do they do that? The lands aren't in bad condition," she asked.

Anna shrugged, "With the males gone, we just don't have enough hands to bring in the harvest in the summer. People in the cities are rather dependent on us country-folk," she explained. "Normally, there's enough to keep people fed, but only us women and children can't do it."

May found this disturbing and went to her father with this. She didn't get to see him often, as often as he was in debate with his lords and messengers. Even so, for her he was able to find a little space in time, and they both sat in the room where May didn't know her fiancé had been handed her hand a bit over a year ago.

"Drew said something about that when we first met," Norman said upon her inquiry. Fathers sometimes have the uncanny ability to see what's occupying the mind, and Norman was no exception; he had learned his lesson. "He's doing well dear. He's talking about skirmishes but they're toughing it out. He didn't think they'd be coming home soon, however, but he's alright," Norman said kindly. Then he frowned thoughtfully, "He also mentioned something about sand in better not mentioned places."

At this May burst out laughing; it did sound typically Drew. The king looked at his daughter who was still snickering merrily and for a moment he felt regretful about pushing the two young lovers together. Against all protocols, although Norman had the feeling Drew didn't go by protocols much anyway, Drew had inquired after May, and while Norman wouldn't mention that to May (he was rather fearful of her brash nature and she'd surely go off to find him) he told Drew his daughter still thought of the general more than not.

He shook his head; that was not what his daughter had come to him for, and he was glad for that. "He told me almost two years ago that there are lots of women and children who are forced to poverty and crime because they have no options open for them. Perhaps you'd want to work with that then?" he said.

May stared up. "Me?" she asked. "I don't have any authority at all! Are you forgetting who I am? What I am?"

Norman smirked at her, "Really now? Are you forgetting yourself? Do you think all those women will listen to the same man who commands their husbands? You still have royal blood. Besides, I am way too busy for a project that big." And with that he dismissed May.

The one is question pondered about what she was supposed to do now. She mulled over her father's words and deduced that for once, she had actually been given the power, a wild card, to act. And with that certainty she started up her project.

By the time autumn came round, she had riled up enough women from the cities to help on the fields. Their hands, although not as rough as the country-women were not unknown with hard work she found out. Together with Anna and surprisingly Yule she was able to convince the families on the country to take in a family that the previous year had been forced to dishonourable jobs like prostitution and theft.

In trade for their work on the fields and farms, the women and kids from the cities were given food and a place to sleep. It had been hard for people were naturally distrustful of the other culture. The city-people thought of the country as uncivilized and barbarian, and at the same time, the country-folk thought of the city-inhabitants as snobs and lazy. The biggest obstacle had been to overcome that.

King Norman was proud when he heard that once the new winter had passed, the second spring since the war, death-count had dropped significantly.

Another year easily passed while May kept up her project, incidentally enjoying talking with Yule, they had quite some things in common, not in the least the love for the green-haired man that was away, and May felt comfortable with the woman, like she hadn't had with any woman since her mother.

In turn, Yule often told about when Drew was little, showing that she was a dedicated mother indeed, no matter what her past was. May found herself laughing unstoppable when Yule told her how Drew had once climbed a tree and found himself in the predicament of not knowing how to come down.

"He told all the neighbours he meant to sit in the tree, and nobody actually figured it was because he couldn't get out," Yule told an enrapt May. "When I found him, he told me as well; 'From this point I can see everyone perfectly'. At that point he had already been in the tree for half a day so he wasn't that sure of himself anymore."

May grinned; she could perfectly well imagine a little Drew being too proud to admit he didn't know how to get down. "What did you do?" she asked curiously, and with not a little shrewdness. As much as she loved Drew, he did know how to get under her skin, so she did love to hear he hadn't been always a perfect prat.

Yule raised a brow in amusement, "What do you think I did? I left him in that tree of course. Around midnight he was so miserable he screamed for help. I got the smithy to get him down."

May roared with laughter, while Yule grinned easily.

Another winter passed and before May knew it, she had seen 20 summers. While the country wasn't as miserable as expected during a war, she found it nevertheless emptier. Smiles became rare as time passed, to everyone around her. The creases in her father's face got deeper and deeper as the reports came less, Misty was often found in the stables, despite the obvious miss of the care-taker.

On her still-continuing trips, the princess saw mothers bending under the weight of the miss of their husbands and she herself desperately ignored the hole that hadn't even been filled properly, but was kept open by a lingering promise.

Then suddenly a man came galloping across the courtyard, hurrying towards the Hall of Kings, her father's throne room. Norman, who had apparently heard the sound of the hooves, intercepted him at the door. He had been agitated waiting for news. May was all seeing this from a distance, from a room that faced the very same doors. They spoke in hushed voices, Norman waving everyone off that came close and not entering the building despite the arriving cold.

May wasn't able to see their faces, not from her distance. Then the stream of hushed voices disappeared from the silent courtyard and Norman supported himself against the doorframe, fists balled. The other hand rose to his face, making way to his eyes.

The man said something and Norman nodded slowly. Norman pulled the door close behind him and May saw her father leave the castle-grounds. She turned to Misty who was with her in the room. "What do you think has happened?" she asked.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know." She smiled weakly, "Do you want me to find out?"

May hesitated, not sure if she wanted to be left alone. But her curiosity won out, and she nodded shortly. Misty rose from her chair. "Don't worry, I won't take long," she said as she closed the door behind her. May knew that she was right, but it was easier said than done. It had been quite a while since May had seen her father acting that rigid. There could only be a few things that would make him distressed like this.

She sighed; she almost couldn't believe it had been about three years since she had met Anna, trying to prove the newly appointed general, who she was. Absence made the heart grow fonder and May couldn't agree more. She jumped at any chance to hear from Drew and she desperately didn't try to think that it had been already a long time she or her father had heard from him. Even if only military-notes.

A knock on the door broke her painful recalling and May turned to face her brother in the doorway. The young man said nothing for a second and May silently stared at him. She hadn't, like her father, seen him only irregularly and May suddenly realized he too was growing up. He was now at the same age she had been when marriage had been mentioned first to her. But, his normally clever eyes were troubled and Max looked older than the springs he should've counted.

"May," he spoke. "They're back."

May felt a smile bloom on her face. They were home. The army, the men her people had missed. But the smile froze when she saw no elation on her brother's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I-I…" Max started, voice breaking. "I think….you should come with me," he said. His sister nodded and the brother reached for her hand; something he hadn't done since they were little. May allowed her brother to guide her down to the King's hall.

Exhausted, haggard and spooked looking soldiers roomed the hallways. They didn't look up to face her.

The doors to the hall opened and May immediately searched for the green that would take the heavy weight of loneliness off her shoulders. She never saw it. Misty had her arms around Ash, silent tears over her face. The ever positive guy was for once not smiling, a tortured look on his face holding Misty in silence.

There was no one who was speaking, but eyes were turned to a single man in the middle of the room. May recognized him as the man who had met up with her father. He stood but was facing the ground, shoulders slumped defeated. May felt as if someone was squeezing air out of her, "Wh-where's Drew?" she barely asked since no one was speaking or about to do so. By all means, Drew should have been here.

The man in the middle of the room slowly looked up. "My…my lady," he stammered. He bit his lip, for a moment fists flexing. "My name's Arden. I am – was General Hayden's right hand…friend maybe," he said softly. May heard the switch of tense and her hand tightened around that of her brother's. She was trying to strengthen her resolve.

"Then, soldier Arden," King Norman spoke quietly, sensing his daughter's mounting distress. "Could you tell us why you're standing here instead of Commander Hayden? You only have told me so far that he didn't come home," he said.

May barely gasped for breath, the tense had suspected something like this already, but not home! He hadn't come home? The army was back but the man with the promise didn't! And he had promised he would.

Not home.

Arden seemed to search for words, "He…asked me to," he said. "Because he wouldn't be able to come home," he said.

Norman's eyes flashed warningly, "Then, must I assume he died?" he asked lowly.

Arden's head snapped up, he had already been talking to his knees again. "No!" he called out, then quieted down again, "I mean…no, it's not like he's dead….I think," he said.

This time May bit back the feeling of loss that bound her tongue, "You think?" she asked, in a way that didn't make anyone doubt that she was a daughter of her father. "What do you mean with that?" she said.

Arden sighed. "I should explain the whole of the story then," he said. He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "You see, the last few months have been hard…very hard." He pressed his lips together in a grim line, "The desert is unforgiving, and being stuck between the mountain and the desert on one side and Kamesh' army on the other really thinned out our resources. Food was scarce, water little and attacks unrelenting."

"And Drew, sorry, general Hayden," he corrected and chuckled sadly, "I haven't used formalities over the biggest part of two years." He shook his head, "General Hayden saw the army suffer, as he did himself. He spared anything he could for the wounded really. Then one day he told me he was going to talk with them. Them being Kamesh' army; saying this war was futile without anything to fight for, but battered pride on their side,"

Arden shook his head, pressing hands to his temples, "I should've stopped him! It was not his offer to make at all! Nobody should've had to do what he did!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Arden," Norman said with a deep rumble, "The most important thing for you to do now is tell the story."

Arden calmed a bit, "He didn't hear me when I told him he was a man who just as much deserved to go home as any other. He only told me that if his sacrifice would make Kamesh see that both his and our men were dying futile, then he should very much go." Arden shook like a lead. "And he did so that night…." He wrung his hands, "We had our orders and the next time I saw him, it was on the frontlines."

Norman sat up straight, clenching his hands around his armrests, "A soldier, commander, fighting for the enemy?" he exclaimed incredulously. May wanted to call her father back on that, for she couldn't believe that for one moment. It was the tone in her father's voice that held her back,

However, Arden shook his head, "A soldier? I wished it for my friend, for it would mean he would be a free man. Instead he stood, stripped off any armour or weaponry, clad in only the simplest of rags with a metal chocker around his neck and feet, chained and held onto," he said.

A pressing silence fell over the hall, "So what you're saying…" May said with a small tone. She wished it wasn't so, anything but so.

Arden clenched his hand again, "I am sorry, princess. I am so sorry. Drew Hayden, general of this army, my friend, gave his freedom, voluntarily, gave his freedom as a slave to Kamesh to let us, his men, go home. That was the condition Kamesh made when I drove up to him. We could go home but the general wasn't"

The world fell away from May. Drew wasn't coming home, not back to her. She felt her hand slip from Max but only realized she was the one who moved when she was up close to Arden.

"Why didn't you stop him!" she said. Arden opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything. May hit her hands on the man's chest, tears over her face. "You are his friend, right! Why didn't you stop him! Held him down!" she cried almost hysterically. "Why didn't you bring him back to me?"

Two pairs on hands pulled her away from her abuse of the man, but May barely noticed it as she struggled, "Why? Why?" she cried.

Arden hesitated for a bit and then dropped to his knees, almost hitting his head in lowering it to the ground. "Your highness!" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry! If I could, would, definitely would turn back time and take his pl….do everything to get him back. : Arden didn't look up once while saying it, his head pushing unforgivingly against the cold floor.

May quieted down a bit, as she understood Arden was only the messenger. And then she sank to her knees, resting her hand on Arden's quavering shoulder. "Raise your head, Arden, it's not becoming of you," she said softly.

Arden rose a little bit, but he kept down, even his head stayed downcast. "Your highness," he said with a choked up voice. "He did…give me one last order. Or rather…request, next to bringing everyone home. He told me, while he would be gone, to make sure you are safe and well. At least, until he gets back that is."

Despite the situation, which was anything but funny, May giggled and Arden raised his eyes to stare at her curiously. May shook her head, "I suspect he didn't quite phrase it like that," she murmured.

At Arden's grateful look, May felt the last of anger seep away. Truly, Arden probably had to have gathered all his strength and courage to face her and May was well aware of her spitfire personality. But, it saddened her, and she did feel guilty for blaming the man.

She smiled weakly at the soldier that was still watching her warily. "Then, since it is a request of my future, sometime, husband, I should probably let you stay by my side then," she said.

She looked back at her father, who nodded. "I think, since General Hayden trusted you this task, you are probably good enough." He shook his head sadly, "It seems not so long ago that I told Drew this, but please take care of her," he said.

Arden nodded and watched the floor, "Then, I will as long as you will allow me," he said.

May nodded at him and then for the first in a long time May sought the cover of her father's arms and cried.

* * *

Listlessly, May watched husbands getting united with their wives as she walked through the village that was near the castle. She had felt choked up between the castle walls, the stone closing in in her. She didn't want the court's sympathetic and pitying looks, but now she asked herself whether she should have stayed in the castle for seeing, truly seeing families reunited was somehow painful.

She had felt like she was intruding when she saw Anna's mother, a usually docile woman, tackle her husband in a flying hug.

She had left without saying a word. It was not that she wasn't glad for them, but she hated the fact that only Drew hadn't come home, to her.

"Are you sure you want to be here, your highness?" Arden asked.

May looked back at him, for he kept a rather respectful distance, something she would have to address soon as well, and said sternly, "May, it's just May," she corrected him.

Arden smiled ruefully and rubbed a hand in his brown hair, "Ah, yes. I keep forgetting, " he muttered more to himself.

May looked at him curiously. She had quickly come to like the man, even if she had only met him today in not exactly the most pleasant circumstances. He had a rather laid-back attitude that would be quite unbecoming of him if he wasn't such a dutiful and loyal man. May had quickly learned that he wasn't married for he had traveling in his blood, a restlessness that made him feel every once in a while feel the urge to escape.

He had had it in all of his 32 summers, and it had driven his mother quite to desperation when the baby him had gone exploring.

Arden grinned back at her, "Drew said something rather alike to me; he was a lot less gentle about it though. Told me he'd make me do squats every time I called him uncalled for formally." He shook his head, "You might have blue blood, May, but you and Drew are not that different. In wanting to be normal"

At this thought, May smiled wistfully. Being normal sounded pretty good.

A hand on her arm stopped May from walking further and leaving town. "We should head back May," Arden said. "I might be here, but the woods are still not safe."

May stared back in the thick green, knowing it would soon enough turn yellow and after that white. This forest, instead of facing south to the mountains, or east to the rocky fields, both places filled with memories of battle, faced west and behind the forest was the ocean.

She wanted to go there. She wanted to hear the waves rolling on the shore. Most of all she didn't want to look south, because those mountains in the far distance did not bring her Drew.

"He will come back May," Arden said, noticing his guard had lost track of her mind.

May shook her head, "How do you know that? You don't even know for sure he's still alive,"

Arden rested a hand on her shoulder and gently guided May back to the castle. "Have a little faith in him. It's Drew so he will come back," he told her. May wished she could be as much of a believer as he was.

* * *

_And that's that! You wouldn't guess! I passed my University freshman-year! Hell yeah!_

_Please review guys; I am rather curious to your views on this story. I'm still rather excited about it!_

_**Edit: Guys! No! Drew did not send Arden to MARRY May but more of an appointed guardian, since she is the type to naturally get into trouble! Sorry if I implied that but please don't misunderstand that!**  
_


	16. The Slave

_Oh come on! This chapter will explain EXACTLY what happened to Drew. Don't get your panties in a bunch ;)_

_I don't know who own Pokémon on the characters but it sure as hell ain't me._

* * *

Chapter 16: The Slave

Drew had not known what to expect of becoming a slave. He had known dark places and pain, and even loneliness, and he knew how to deal with those things even if he wasn't particularly fond of them. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

He had been stripped of everything but a pair of loose linen pants and it was that Kamesh had ordered his men no harm should befall on him on punishment of befalling to the same fate, or he had really been in a whole lot worse state. As such he had only been ridiculed on the road to god knows where.

He had been chained behind a horse, metal ring around his neck, forced to keep up with a neck-breaking speed that on naked feet really was almost an impossible task. The sun was harsh and the hot sand burned the soles of his feet. His scars on his back burned like hell but Drew refused to let one sound of misery pass his lips. It was like Gar all over again, only hotter.

It was actually a good thing he had the scars as it kept him from being flagged to keep up. They hurt, but kept the most soldiers at a decent distance. Drew had a feeling that Kamesh' people had some sort of respect for him carrying those scars.

But if anything, the pain reminded him of home and of May, and in this suffocating heat it was the only thing that kept Drew going. He was going to find a way home as soon as he knew where he was heading.

The trail through the desert was harsh and he was only given water in the morning and evening, just enough to keep him going, but not enough to keep his mind present. After losing track of days, sense of direction long gone, from the sands, ever-continuing sands, a high structure rose.

Weakened as he was, Drew could not make out the shape until he was a little closer but the men around him got more exuberant the closer they got as far as Drew could make out from their voices and expressions. Familiar as he was with their customs, Drew did not speak the language of this far-away land of sun and sand.

When people with carts met up with the party that was the army, Drew could make up from the sounds the sense of a city and then he realized Kamesh must have guided them to his capital, and from the faces, when they entered the city, they were happy to be home.

The sounds quieted when Kamesh raised his hand, "Og bren dra!" he said in that language Drew didn't understand. People cheered loudly and Kamesh pumped his fist in the air, and the crowd quieted again. A snort on the rope that chained Drew's neck made him stumble forward. "Eg corde! Eg corde nig mura! Se ho, Ilk nit mo druborden! Ilk, mur diares, hitpellan sul dorvet ! " Drew hadn't understood a thing but the mocking laughter told him they were at least insulting him and his people.

Drew truly didn't see his action as dishonourable defeat and the words, even if he did not know what they meant, made him angry.

"Se ho! Marevu!" At that moment, the sounds of celebration that had quieted returned full power and several women flitted past him in attempt to reach their husbands. Drew supposed that that elation was not much different from his own lands and he hoped that they all reached home.

He purposefully didn't think of May's reaction. He truly loved her a lot and the thought of hurting her made him almost consider his treatment now justified. He hoped she didn't see it as a betrayal.

Kamesh got off his horse and turned to Drew. "This will be the last time we will meet, General Hayden," he almost spat the name. "Enjoy your life as a slave," and with that and some short words the rope that held Drew was passed to a rather sleazy fellow and Drew was forced to follow.

The city mostly seemed to consist out of stone and clay and further there were more houses of clay, smaller with straw-roofs and people looked more miserable. At some certain point thought he had heard the snapping of a whip and the sounds of a heavy structure being moved. But they moved on fairly quickly and none of this could make a decent impression on Drew.

Eventually Drew's 'guide' pulled Drew inside some house at the edge of a plaza with a wooden stage almost. He opened a metal framework door and pointed inside, "Alur!" he said gruffly. Drew didn't understand so he didn't move. The man made a discontented noise and grabbed Drew at the back of his neck and pushed him inside. "Alur!" he said again.

Then he smashed the bars closed behind him. 'It must mean: 'Inside!'' Drew thought. Then he looked around and saw men and women of all sorts. People with pale pinkish skin, dark-skinned people, frail women both blond and black haired alike, tall and broad men, there were all here. It seems there wasn't made any difference in who was captured.

There wasn't anybody that said a word or even looked up when Drew entered and he suspected that was because they didn't speak each-other's language. Nobody looked as if they had been here a long time but like him they looked very travel worn. This probably was some temporary stop in whatever place they would end up.

So Drew complied and sat down next to the other people.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew suspected it to be the first crack of dawn when they were pulled out of their cage. There was a lot of shouting of 'Olur!' which Drew supposed meant: 'Outside!', and there were panicked looks on the faces of his fellow prisoners. Once outside they were split into groups, people coming from other houses on the plaza as well.

The young women together, the older women, the heavier build males and the group Drew was sorted in, men with a lean frame. Children were not here, but Drew didn't hesitate to think there was a place for them too. All of these men were on the younger side and Drew didn't take insult to it despite him having had thorough form-shaping training in the army.

They were first looked at by the same man that brought Drew in the day before and the man that had been coughing throughout the night was removed from their group. Drew had no idea where they were taking him but he suspected it couldn't be the best place of all. Sickness was apparently immediately divided from the rest.

Then with group and all, they were put on the wooden platform Drew had noticed the day before. His group was to be the last. First off were the men with the bigger built bodies and groups of people came to inspect them; pinching arm muscles, opening mouth to check teeth, and looking people in the eye. Those who stared back were usually taken by big men wearing leather pieces of protecting gears, not really to be called armour.

When Drew saw money changing hands, it finally dawned on him that this was a slave-market. It made sense in some way and he could finally start to guess where people sold were taken. The men in armour probably came to get slaves for the pit-fights; Drew had heard about them in his own land. Back then he hadn't understood the entertainment of having people fight for their lives in battles that they couldn't win, but in a country that traded humans it made sense.

Other men had often guards that carried whips took the remaining of the first group. 'Probably heavy labour,' Drew suspected.

Then the older women were guided on stage. It was not particularly a large group and Drew was surprised to see that men and women with small children came to look at them. Apparently the slave market was not only a place of business but also a place for a family-outing. It might be because he hadn't grown-up in an environment this twisted, but the thought made him sick. To see humans like yourself merely more than entertainment.

As most of the women were bought by families, Drew thought these women could be house- or nursemaids. In a country monogamy wasn't practised it was probably logical to have elderly women help in the house, especially to the more jealous of wives. Besides the fact that he was born from such a thing, the thought that you needed to take precautions to avoid unfaithfulness made Drew swear to himself that if he got out, no when he got out, and saw May again, marry her, he'd treasure her more that he already would.

It made sense that the younger women were chosen for exactly the opposite reason. It reminded Drew too much of his own mother and he turned his eyes away. They were picked off one by one, and by the sound of the shriek they were also checked for purity. In public and Drew felt bile rise in his throat. Human trade, he decided, was a sick thing.

The sun was already at its highest point when Drew's group was pushed on stage. He didn't understand what they were saying but the sound of getting hurried is the same in every language. In a country without monogamy it's very logical that women too can have more than their husbands, and Drew wasn't really surprised to see women donned in beautiful silks and a horde of servants appear before the stage.

He should've guessed he would be put in that group and for the first time, Drew cursed his mother's good looks. In any way, he tried not to pull attention to himself and kept his eyes far-off. He doubted he would be released if not chosen but even of these people might not keep to a single partner, he certainly did and he had no intention of betraying May, no matter how forced.

But fate is a cruel mistress and soon an elderly woman, wrinkled skin and a stooped appearance, came up to him. Drew had seen her on the side of one of those woman clad in luxurious silks and Drew wanted to curse and hit her probing fingers away.

She might want to see his teeth, by the way she forced his jaw open, but to him she had no business touching his chest or abs, or anything else better left unmentioned. She clacked her tongue disapprovingly at his back but overall she seemed to be content with him and walked to the trader.

She signed to him and then shook her head at the reply of the trader. She pointed at her own back and Drew understood what that meant. It meant she thought the price too high for someone dinned with scars like him. The trader looked unhappy but then nodded and coins switched of owner.

Then she went back to Drew, and waited until he was released from his place. "Kra!" she croaked and then pulled him with her. That must mean; 'Come' Drew thought. She pulled him up to her mistress, who apparently could see him as he could not as donned in silks and cloths as she was.

He passed the test apparently because a barely visible nod passed her posture. At this the whole company turned around and Drew was forced to follow, a rope still binding his hands.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Maybe Drew had rather fought the pits because this cloud of silk and heavy fumes he entered made him anything but comfortable. He was guided through it quickly, and then deeper in the house that remotely resembled a castle. Not one he was familiar with and one he already wished to see so desperately, but something that reminded him of puffs of whipped cream, in all kinds of colours.

It was clear he was bought by someone with a lot of gold. All colours that invaded his sight made him long for the cool stone of the home he was familiar with. Even when passing through he saw women fanned and fed and being pampered by men, boys, something on the crossing of that, around the same age as he was, a little younger. Their eyes were far-off and Drew didn't even get noticed by the lot of them, different from their cares.

Getting looked at, more than at the slave market, he felt the eyes of the women burn. Their eyes were not May's gentle, curious, somewhat mischievous blue eyes, but dark predatorily ones and Drew understood the longer the less about this strange country.

He got guided to a back room and Drew found himself breathing relieved. There were not a lot of men there even though the amount of cots told him it could be differently. Here however was the air cool and all the fluffy cloths were not present.

The older woman signed for a man not much older and a slender built like all of them. He had black hair and red eyes but his skin was pale. He wore the silk clothes without a care, silk pants that hung dangerously low on the hips and a sleeveless silk jacket that only reached his midriff. Drew got the impression it wasn't meant to cover a lot.

The woman said a few harsh words in the native language and the man nodded, even though the twitch on the side of his mouth told Drew he hadn't exactly lost all of his spirit. Then the old hag, Drew dubbed her that if only to himself, left and the man signed for Drew to follow him and guided him to one of the cots. They were not much different from what Drew had known in the barracks of the army.

He pointed for Drew to sit and then held one of his hands flat forward, and the other one with a finger up. Drew understood the signal for 'Wait here' and nodded. The man scampered off quickly and Drew had time to look around.

The males in the room were dressed like that man with the red eyes, or less; sometimes donned with jewellery, headbands and other small trinkets. Some of them were resting, eyes closed; others were staring into nothingness. They all had in common that they were somewhat curled up, some like foetus, others just slouching over themselves.

Just like the slave-market, this group was made up from all kinds of ethnics, all kind of origins. Some were talking to each other which made Drew guess that they had learned each other's language. None the less he got thrown some sympathetic looks which made Drew wonder what kind of life he was going to have here.

He had thought to himself nothing could be worse than the rat-filled dungeons, but he was slowly reconsidering.

Then the male with the red eyes came back and handed him some of the gaudy silk he was wearing too. Drew stared at him and the male shrugged apolitically; he probably couldn't get something different from this. Drew was glad he got to wear something different that the linen he had around his legs so far since his captivity.

The male pointed to himself once Drew was dressed, sort-like pants that were fluttering uncomfortably around his legs and a sleeveless jacket that wasn't supposed to close in the front but covered his back all the same. "Reod," he said and Drew supposed that could be as much of an introduction as he could expect and he pointed to himself.

"Drew."

Reod nodded contently and then pulled Drew with him to show the places he was supposed to go and where not with sign-language. After that he guided Drew back to the room that was supposedly for slaves like him to rest and then signed to Drew to sleep and that he would wake him in the morning. Or something like that.

Drew, content that he had at least something of a comrade brought himself to sleep quickly enough. He knew he would need his sleep and thoughts of home were banished from his head. For now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew quickly realized there was some sort of a hierarchy within the male harm. New people like him started on the bottom and worked the nastier jobs, like washing cloths, preparing oils and even scrubbing floors. Then depending on how popular you were with the women, especially with the first mistress you rose up.

On top were those that delivered carnal pleasures to the women, and were usually favourites. Although as a favourite there was never a need for you to do any work at all, Drew had no intention of becoming one. Most of the males that were seemed to be stuck in a dormant drugged state or suppressed childlike behaviour.

Drew had seen this kind of cases before, but those people were commonly dragged off to the asylum, considered a danger to themselves.

Getting drugged as a favourite wasn't unheard of either; unlike the cases where the males did it to themselves. Drew had yet to find out why. He was very glad was stuck scrubbing floors and kept his head down. His hunch in having a comrade in Reod seemed to be right.

The black-haired make had looked out for him as much as he could and within a few months of intensive struggling outside of working hours, Reod had managed the basics of Drew's language. It seemed he had an affinity for learning languages as it seemed he spoke most of the ones going around.

He told Drew he had been there for a while and he wasn't becoming a favourite anytime soon, and that was fine with him. "Too much mouth," he explained.

Drew could see that too. He spoke with the females but mostly Reod organized the males in where they had to go and what they had to do. He did have a quick mouth. All with all, life was not exactly bad and it was quite amusing to see how certain males kept their distance from him. Their scared looks at his back told Drew they thought his scars were some kind of disease.

He ignored the bouts of home-sickness that plagued him at night.

In either case, his food had not been drugged, he had not been forced to entertain in any degree of which some no self-respecting man should lower themselves to and he had also not been made to any source of pleasure. Drew noticed that although he had a decent head on his neck, the language of his captor's land was anything from easy and he had decidedly more problems learning it than Reod had.

He could differentiate orders from each other and was basically familiar with what to do and where to go. He found himself one of the lucky ones. His build, hardened by the army made him suitable for the heavier jobs.

About once a month a new slave, sometimes two or three, came in and younger boys usually got singled out pretty quickly. He quickly found himself, together with Reod, who apparently found Drew as much of a comrade as Drew found him, comforting them.

He was familiar with rookie-soldiers having tough times with the regimes in the training-camps, but he was in no way prepared or even familiar to scramble up the bits of mentally broken boys. It fell hard on him when another lad perpetually curled in on himself at night.

The only thing that unnerved him really was the obvious interest of the head-mistress. Drew had learned that she was the one holding the ropes. The other women, although powerful in their own right, listened to the woman with the royal red robes.

As Reod explained, "Purple is king, red is second."

Drew knew of political marriages, but while that was true, man and wife were supposed to be a couple as well. Here there was no such thing. He noticed that once a month the head-mistress disappeared. "For strong boy," Reod had explained but at the same time he had Drew a mixture that told Drew the woman wasn't expecting anytime soon.

Drew knew he wasn't delusional when he felt her eyes follow him, while he was doing his work. She didn't even move or speak.

Reod had frowned momentarily when Drew told him about this. "She likes battle-men, you look," he said in his broken speech while pointing at Drew's back. "Her husband is paper-man for king. She does not like."

That Drew understood, her husband was, while important maybe, a bureaucrat. Reod warned him to be careful and said she was rather cruel in reaching what she wanted.

Drew enjoyed his talks with Reod though. When he asked the fair man, where he came from he answered: "From over the water," he waved west of the way Drew knew his own country was. "Always green, peaceful," he said wistfully.

"Why don't you go back, why did you leave it then?" Drew asked curiously, and then felt rather stupid. Like him Reod was only a slave.

"Land broken. Ship broke," Reod shrugged. Drew winced; a typical case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

All with all while dreaming of home, Drew found that his time here passed fairly ok. He didn't know winds were about to change for him.

* * *

_I have basically caught up to my writing on paper so I am going to try my hardest to work on this all. _

_I am really happy, actually, because I have uploaded my 25th story yesterday, reaching a mark. As a celebration I uploaded my two running stories while being at it!_

_Leave me a review ok?_

_You guys were probably curious what Kamesh said to his people right? I made up the language. It doesn't have a real grammar or anything. But this is what he said:_

**[We are home! This man! This man is the general. And now, he is our prisoner! He, as one of the cowards, will work as a slave! And now! Rejoice!]**


	17. Wearing the Harness, Chained Man to Man

_You guys are wonderful! Every single one of you! Forgive me for not naming! I'd be too busy with actual thanking and everything to write the chapter. _

_As my thanks, I put my shoulders under this chapter and it got on fairly well…it helped that most things were already in my mind._

_So enjoy this new chapter. (I do not blame you guys if you feel slightly unwell….I did so too at the end. Just a warning. Leave off the candy until you're done, alright?) I ain't going easy on my characters; as always._

_I don't own Pokémon, and I never will. But I do own my imagination and my never-ending curiosity for history._

* * *

Chapter 17: Wearing the Harness, Chained Man to Man

Drew missed May terribly. Home too, but he mostly missed May's willingness to bicker with him. Reod was a good man, but rather docile. At night, more often than not, he found May haunting his head. He thought it disconcerting that he felt like her face was slowly fading.

He also missed the gentle sway of trees in a breeze; grass between his toes, the gentle blue sparkle of lakes. He couldn't quite get used to the heavy smoky air in the thickly clouded rooms of the harem.

He scrubbed floors, silverware and sanitaria. He prepared oils and washed clothes. He for one would never again, as he guiltily confessed to himself; think that this was solely a woman's job or even light work. The oils were always difficult to make for example, as the liquid was thick and in large quantities, there was a definite strain on the arms.

Meanwhile the headmistress had started showing more interest in him, to his discontent. At times she had even beckoned him over but Drew had avoided actually going by pretending he didn't see her and having to get more supplied.

"You can not run always," Reod told him one evening.

Drew nodded solemnly, "I know that, but what do you suggest I do then?" he asked, quite desperately.

At this Reod sighed, "Let her do you," he said simply. He grimaced a bit, as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying. Then he focused his attention back to the cloth he was repairing for a younger boy, who was now desperately trying to sleep. Both the elder males had a hard time ignoring his sobs.

"What!?" Drew exclaimed. That wasn't quite was he was suspecting. An outrageously stunt perhaps, that would most likely end him in deeper shit, but not being passive. He felt betrayal churn; he only wasn't sure towards whom.

Reod rubbed his chin, "What are the words?" he wondered softly, questioning.

Drew growled lowly, "I know what the words mean, I know what you mean! I don't like them no matter how," he said aggravated.

Reod cocked an eyebrow. "You think people here must like?" he asked, rather offhandedly. "You let her do she want. Wish it over fast."

Drew wanted to shout in frustration, "I don't want that at all! I have a fiancée who is waiting for me!" he said hotly.

Reod looked confused and halted his needlework for a moment as he stared at Drew. "Fiancée?" he tasted the word. "What is that?"

Drew silently pondered on this. He never had to think about the meaning of the word: how to explain it. It had always been the implication that counted. "It means, she is the woman I am going to marry, the one I want to marry," he said quietly.

Reod nodded slowly, "So you are not a married man?" he said after a moment deliberation. When Drew shook his head, Reod smiled sadly, "You do not betray then."

Drew shook his furiously, "You don't understand! Maybe in your country, the promise of marriage means something else, but to me, for her to be my fiancée as much as I am hers means we have a promise to each other. I don't want anyone but her."

Reod smiled sadly, and then the line of his mouth turned grim. "Then you betray her in everything but heart"

()()()()()()()()()

Reod's words spooked Drew, but it was becoming frighteningly real for it seemed that the Mistress had no intention of giving up. He had found her more than once standing behind him and Drew was nowadays very careful with his food and drunks for he had caught one of her faithful boys putting something in his drink.

He didn't think he had ever met such a witch before and he was convinced of this when at one night four of her boys woke him up from his light sleep. From their movements Drew could deduct he was supposed to come with them and that they were prepared to force him if necessary.

Drew doubted they were able to pull that off against him. Even if he couldn't exactly train right now, he was in no way getting weak. One look around him changed his mind about struggling though. Many of these boys needed their sleep badly.

Life was not kind to them, even here, and it fell hard on some. And so Drew decided to come with them quietly.

At night, Drew knew that there were fames played more wildly and passionate than at daytime when the women were lethargic. And because Drew did odd jobs, he had not seen the Harem at night. He had seen the effects, and that was not something to be happy about.

As he passed one of the rooms he heard music and in a glimpse he saw three boys dancing almost trancelike. Three women around them were following their movements with hungry eyes.

Just when Drew thought that dancing, while humiliating enough like that, wouldn't be so bad, he saw one of the women reach out and pull a boy towards her. Drew averted his eyes but the hysterical laughter resounded in his head.

He was guided through the curtains and silks and heavy fumes to a room Drew knew the head-mistress resided in, and glumly he thought to himself that he hadn't imagined her attention after all. He had hoped he had been wrong.

The heavily silk-donned room had already people in it. 'Of course,' Drew thought, 'Why get only one man, when you have a whole harem at your disposal.' Some boys were just standing there. Others were making music, some were dancing in that lethargic way Drew had seen before, and others were pampering the person laying on a variety of cushions.

Of course it was the head-mistress. Like it would've been anyone else. Whereas she wore her red silks at day, mostly to show her importance he figured, at night she wore something that was soft pink and see-through. It flowed like water over her bronze skin. Drew actually wondered whom of them two was supposed to be the entertainment, as she did no effort to hide.

At night, limitations were gone. She had done her best to look captivating, her black hair adorned with glittering stones, neck, wrists and ankles covered with golden jewellery.

She would have been captivating, Drew supposed, if his head hadn't been full with May. He enjoyed May's light presence like a breeze more than this woman's heavy overbearance.

The males escorting him took their places on the sides, leaving Drew alone to face the woman.

She stood up in a cloud of silks and made her way over to him. Drew wasn't going to move until he was certain of her intentions, but he found it become more difficult after she had twirled twice around him and then wisped three fingers from his chest past his neck to his back.

She murmured appreciatively, but Drew wasn't enjoying these touches at all. He felt compromised in his masculinity but it was fact that he feared for his bodily safety more and more. She ran a hand over his pectorals and stayed particularly long at the scars on his back.

Drew feared Reod had been right about her fetish for warriors. Then she went back to her pillows and she stretched out a hand as an invite. "Kra," she spoke softly. Whereas the word was spoken by the old woman at the slave market had sounded like a bark this was more of a lisp. Come.

Anyone with a will a lot less strong than Drew's would probably have succumbed. What with these fumes that made you feel light-headed and the mistress wasn't ugly. But he wasn't about to join her or play her games and he shook his head.

She sat up on her pillows, having stretched out before like a professional seductress. "Moi?!" she asked incredulously. 'Moi probably meant no,' Drew thought and shook his head again not moving a foot.

She probably hasn't been refused before, ever, judging from the chaos that broke loose.

The Headmistress stood up, her face twisted in a scowl that did no just to her features. She started throwing things, her cushions and the bowl of grapes next to her. She shouted things Drew was probably better off not knowing the meaning off considering how some of the more alive lackeys turned rather pale.

When she started ripping off the fabrics from the walls one of the boys grabbed his arm and hurried him back to the room Drew slept in, mostly avoiding the mess the other women made upon hearing their leader shout. He heard something shatter and he guessed that now one of the more breakable ornaments hadn't survived the night.

He hurriedly was pushed inside the room and when the door fell behind him, he was met with fresh air and silence; quite different from the apocalypse on the other side. Most of the boys were asleep and blissful unaware. Those that were awake were the ones that probably were too far gone to even care.

Except for one. A dark shadow hurried towards him and only up close Drew noticed it was Reod. He seemed to look him over, expecting the worse as it seemed, and then upon realizing he did not come back in the expected state he pressed his lips in a thin line.

"What happen?" he asked silently.

Drew shook his head, "I refused," he said.

Reod bit his lip, refusing to meet Drew's eyes. "It is more easy to do, she wants," he murmured with a side-glance. "The…punishment is hard."

Drew nodded, slowly. Whatever his punishment was going to be, he would bear it. He wasn't going to betray May, even if he had to feel the tails of the whip on his back again.

"I go with you with new sun," Reod said, almost decisively. Drew frowned, if he had to bear the punishment on his own it was ok, but to be responsible of someone else's misery was not something he was looking forward to.

"I can't tell what's going to happen," he said.

Reod shrugged, "You care, I care. And," he pulled his mouth up in half a grimace, half a grin, "Too many time here."

Drew didn't get the idea that he was going to change his resolve anytime soon, so he nodded reluctantly.

-DDDDDD-

Drew didn't know if he slept that night. He had the feeling he had stared at the ceiling all night long but the morning came sooner than he had liked. He thought it was morning at least for this room did not have windows, when he was basically pulled off his bed, cot, by the old woman from before.

"Tel! Tel!" she snarled as she pulled him with more strength than he would've expected. From the corner of his eyes, Drew saw people awake from the shrieking voice and Reod quickly hurried after them and the woman pulled him past the curtains and tulles.

For a slight moment, Drew felt guilty for leaving all those boys without someone to look out for them. He and Reod had been the ones to catch them when they fell. They'd now have to take care of themselves probably. He was almost sure they had to.

The old hag pulled him up a staircase he hadn't seen before. Perhaps they hadn't let him see on purpose, for the hallway was decidedly less…ornamental. Then he was pushed in a room and a swift kick to the back of his legs made him fall down.

Drew wondered momentarily what they all had against his legs.

He faintly heard Reod kneel down next to him. The headmistress was seated before them, not on pillows deep, but high on a throne of white marble, dressed in heavy cloaks of purple and red. Based on colours Drew thought she found herself probably just as important as royalty. More so than seductive she wanted to be regal and Drew had to admit she pulled it off.

They stared at each other for a silent moment. Then she opened her mouth slowly, "You…refused me," she spoke slowly. Her voice had a distinct accent and her voice rolled over the words.

Drew narrowed his eyes, "You speak my language!" he said more to himself than anyone else, but the Mistress narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I do, you insolent slave!" she burst, a raw note to her voice. "That's all my useless husband is good for!" she spat. Drew stayed silent and the Mistress looked like she wanted to hit him, but then calmed down, "There is an upside to that studious nature of his, and that is that he lets me do whatever I want really."

For a moment, Drew was hit with the realization that this woman was actually just really lonely. It didn't justify her behaviour by any means, but he supposed that if she couldn't have real affection, she would take fake ones, and her Harem was suitable enough. It made him almost pity her, almost.

"And you refused me," she said almost completive, "Nobody does so much effort to refuse me. Why?" she murmured, now curious.

Drew cast his eyes downwards, not at all willing to see her reaction to his response, "I am to be someone else's," he said quietly.

To his surprise she started laughing. "So what!? That's the reason to refuse me? You're not going back," she cackled. Drew didn't find it as funny as she did and stared back at her hard. Eventually her laughter died down. "You're male, why should you save yourself for someone that you're not going back to anyway?"

Drew eyed her solemnly, "She is to be mine as much as I am to be hers. It wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't give her that same honour."

This apparently, did the woman not understand. Drew somehow didn't expect her too. From what he learned, marriages were rather cold here, and as bitterly as this woman reacted at her husband it might have been that she once had warm feelings for him. It was sad, really. Her face turned a nasty shade of white and her fists clenched and unclenched rapidly. "So you are saying that I am less beautiful, less desirable than some hag in a far country?" she raged,

Drew tried to placate her a bit, even if inside he was raging himself; May was not a hag in any form or way. "I was not saying that, ma'am. I simply do not feel for you like I feel for her." But this was the wrong thing to say.

The headmistress seemed to explode. "Then you can DROWN in those miserable feelings of yours!" she snarled venomously. "You think you can do whatever you want? You useless slave? You can spend the rest of your miserable life on the galleys then, alone with those precious feelings of yours!" she spat. She smirked but it was not happy in any sort of way; this was more like a woman scorned, and Drew wondered what he had done to deserve the anger towards her husband.

He was a slave, not her partner.

"See how long the water and the whip will take to make you wish you had given me what I wanted from you!" She turned to Reod, "And I didn't call for you," she said heatedly, not even taken into account that she could have addressed him in her own language.

Reod remained unfazed, "Place Drew is, I go," he simply said.

The headmistress almost choked on it. "Such undeserved loyalty!" she mocked. "Fine then, I'm not interested in you anyway, so you can join him. Have fun on the galleys!" and with a wave of her hand both he and Reod were dragged outside by the old woman.

Drew faintly had the idea the mistress had been planning this even before their little talk because the old woman dragged them to something of a fore portal, and then grabbed a rope. Reod winced, he had been there longer far more than the year Drew had been so being tied up must appear strange to him. "Surg skill?" Reod asked reluctantly but the woman snapped back at him that he should shut up as far as Drew understood.

Reod sighed disappointedly as their hands were bound tightly, a piece of rope between them so that running was not possible. "Worth to try," he muttered. He looked distastefully at the ropes. "I do not like rope," he said.

Drew didn't ask after it. He probably had no business knowing. The old hag pulled them behind her from the house and Drew was suddenly reminded of how dusty the land was. "Reod," he asked. "What work do slaves do at galleys?" He spoke softly not to be overheard by their warden.

Reod clucked his tongue, "Galleys are boats. Big boats, no sail. Quick because slaves work the…" he made a rowing motion.

"Oars?" Drew supplied and Reod nodded.

"Hard work in little space. But I like galleys more than mills," he said. Drew thought back at when he arrived and the rattling noise he had heard than. No matter where they were going, that place didn't sound like a whole of fun. Not that he was going there.

Truth to be told, the concept of a galley-ship was unfamiliar to him. Back in his land ships either sailed on wind or not at all. I put people to work to make a ship sail, especially a big ship was a strange idea.

Drew hadn't thought this city would have a port, as hidden as it was in the sand, but sure enough, after a walk that the silk slippers he had been forced to wear did nothing to soften, Drew smelled the salty breeze one could only affiliate with the sea. The people slowly changed from city-folk to people that live with the sea like dockworkers sailors and other male and females known with the sea bustled around.

Drew soon found out what the galleys were exactly when he and Reod were guided to an enormous fleet of ships, all rather low-decked and huge oars came from the side. Drew was shocked but not surprised when he saw a rather large line with chained men being guided to them.

Their heads were downcast; something Drew quickly had come familiar with as typical behaviour for slaves. They all wore something that resembled rough pants but their torsos were naked.

Suddenly, something happened so quickly that Drew almost thought he had missed it. One of the men, although young, looked up horrified at the ship he was forced to enter and let out a blood-curling scream. He then proceeded to throw himself off the docks, with complete disregard to the men before and behind him. His weight dragged them easily to the ocean floor. It was clear he couldn't swim and his two comrades didn't stand a chance with the body dragging them down as bound as they were.

Their guards didn't do anything to help them. They stared a bit regretful at the last bubbles that indicated the last man wasn't breathing down there, and shrugged. Just an investment lost.

Reod made a swallowing sound. Clearly having seen what happened too. "I hear about that," he whispered rather choked up. "Men fear bound in small space more than death. They choose death." Drew felt rather numbly upon hearing that. The galleys truly must be terrifying to them if they choose to drown instead.

It was by all means not a pretty death; not peaceful at all, because you can't breathe. It's a slow dead for sure.

The old hag guided them to a burly man with a clipboard. "Duz corda an mischt," she rasped.

The burly man looked them over and then sniggered, "An mischt?" he asked the old woman who seemed to get more upset by the minute.

"An mischt!" she said decidedly.

The man now laughed full out, "Eg duz corda," he mocked, "milt neg zur mischt. Vir dagnaschen."

Reod looked affronted. "What?" Drew asked who couldn't understand what the man said.

His friend hissed through his teeth; "He says we not good for war-galley. He calls us weak-looking," he made a small gesture with his bound hand. "More rude," he added. Drew too felt a bit affronted by that. He was a general and now was decided he wasn't suited for a war-galley. That was rather insulting. He didn't know what Reod's profession had been but his friend seemed as dismayed as he was.

"Sol dak," the man said eventually, "Erg mor an furt mischt," and then he signed for a guard to take them off the woman's hands and a few coins were dropped in it. Then she scurried away and Drew and Reod were pulled on one of the docks.

"Where are they taking us?" Drew asked quietly.

Reod looked carefully at their guard, a rather stupid-looking man. "To a trade-galley. Situation is more bad for slave than war-galley. Work is less hard. Trade is from someone, war need speed," he explained quickly. Drew understood the difference. Because war-galleys were from the state they could afford to treat slaves a bit better, even if they needed to work harder.

Because trade-galleys were private property, it was only logical that only the bare-necessities were taken for the slaves. There wasn't as much need for speed so the less built slaves were put to work on these ships.

They halted at a ship. A small line of slaves like him and Reod were already loaded into the ship. The ship didn't look all too stable. It was old and it moaned with movement. Before he and Reod could enter they were taken to the side. "Those clothes are not useful on this ship," a warden said with a heavy accent.

He pointed at a little cart. "Change," he just said. Reod and Drew looked at each other uncomfortably. They were used to changing in each other's presence and of other males but they never had to do so in public, with barely more than a cart as cover. "You won't like it so much if I have to say it again," the guard threatened.

Both of the young men swallowed whatever was left of their sense of privacy and dignity and went to the cart. They didn't know what the man could do, but it was perhaps better not to find out.

Once dressed in what felt to Drew eerily the same cloths as he wore coming to the city, their guard sniggered. "Suits you well, fellows." His hand shot out and grabbed Drew at the shoulder checking his back. "Better listen well if you don't want more of these," he said and the way he said it made Drew suspect that the man wouldn't mind handing out more of those with his whip.

"Enjoy your last view of land, scum. You won't see it again," he said and then he pushed Drew and Reod inside.

The first thing Drew noticed was the smell, even before his eyes could get used to the penetrating darkness. It was a stench only a combination of human faeces, sweat and a place without fresh air could smell like. He and Reod were not separated, thank the gods for small favours, but were guided to their spot.

'Their spot' was actually nothing more than a place on a wooden bar behind an oar. On the left of them two mates were sitting, on the other side as well. Drew could barely keep himself from fainting, but these guys were apparently already used to the stench. They were sitting like they were grateful for the moment rest they got.

He and Reod were chained once they sat down, to each other with their legs and to their neighbours. Their hands were kept free, but there was a man looming before them who definitely made you consider twice placing them where they didn't belong. It was in no way comfortable and the brown spots on the oars did nothing to ease his mind. The space was small and clammy and he almost could feel the breath, rather panicked Drew noted, of the man behind him.

The last men were shackled up and when the loud thump of a drum began the men next to him grabbed the oars in a practiced movement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Life on the galley was hard. When going in and out of harbour every man was at the oars but otherwise they worked in shifts of 4 on each oar, changing two men at the time.

Drew had asked Reod before long what the guard meant with seeing land for the last time and Reod's explanation of "Slaves do not leave the galley. They do dead or boat broken," was getting clearer and clearer. At every port they halted there were men carried out. Probably dead. Drew didn't know what happened to them.

The spots on the oar were also explained. At some certain point when Drew's muscles were screaming for relief, which did not come anyway, his hands broke. The skin had rubbed and burned until it was gone. His hands were a bloody and slippery mess, like Reod's but he couldn't stop rowing as the whip crackled dangerously.

The ones that were hit moaned days later still. These people crackled their whips as a profession; Gar could only touch that viciousness. So he rowed, his hands cramped so that he wouldn't let go. The man next to him, when they had a break together, as that changed each time, showed Drew to rip off the bottom part of the linen cloth and wrap it around his hands.

It stung but at least his hands didn't slip.

What horrified him the most was how they were supposed to do their sanitaria. The putrid smell from when he entered was because the slaves weren't supposed to move at all. This means that everything better left unsaid fell underneath them and slid all the way to the middle. A small boy, Drew was horrified to find out how tortured that kid actually was even if he was in no position to change it, had as task to remove the human waste with a bucket.

It was perhaps good that the kid was mentally gone, for it was the most rancid job of all.

Drew had never felt so unclean and robbed of his dignity in his life. This was probably why slaves' heads were always downcast,

In this floating tube of hell lived creatures that had long stopped feeling like humans after all.

* * *

_Too graphic? Maybe too much….oh well. Now he's gone from bad to worse, don't ya think? At full sea, shackled up. Oh dear._

_Guys, I'm so happy with all the nice messages; even those I couldn't reply because they were guests….thank you so much!_


	18. Queen of My Home

_This story has now officially reached 100 pages…It's the most I have written for one story EVER! In any case, I worked quite hard on this, considering how bad my week has been. _

_Now let's go. Oh, I don't own Pokémon and all that shit. Yeah._

* * *

Chapter 18 Queen of my home

'The summer is quite nice,' May thought to herself. It probably helped that it was the first summer since that horrible war had started that families could enjoy working with full manpower, and be together again.

The winter had been rough. With the army back so unexpected, there were suddenly more mouths than the harvest had counted on. It had been hard but they toughed it out; May was proud of her people.

She, meanwhile, was starting to take on some of her father's duties. Smart as Max might be and more, he did not have enough life-experience to deal with a court full of already bored nobles.

King Norman had fallen pretty ill in the winter and while it wasn't directly dangerous or anything lasting, the doctor had pointed out Norman's age and had pressed that the king had to take it easier if he didn't want his frail health become fatal. So Norman, although reluctantly, had delegated some of his tasks to his oldest.

Now May had to be honest: she couldn't have gone through all the scathing remarks if Arden hadn't been there to pull her through. When hearing a mention of that she was just a pretentious scatter-brained girl who should learn her place, and it became a little too much for her to deal with; Arden was there to keep her together, even challenging the insulter if the comment had been particularly rude.

"You really should stop letting them get to you so much," he told her as he sat down next to her on her favourite place on the hill. There had been another man who had tried to make use of her father's weak health and to grow seeds of doubt in the court.

May, upon hearing this, had called the man on it in public. He was from an old family, who she had to admit still held a lot of influence in the court. To put a long story short: he had called her a brat who had nothing to do in official business; she was a puppet figure. Nothing but a front.

May had retaliated by reinstating a difference province under his supervision, one far from the castle and a dreadfully boring one. Consisting of only a few farmers on rather poor ground he would have no resources to actually act against her.

Even so, she had been struck. If it had been the only occasion, then fine. But it wasn't: how long did she have to prove herself she could do it on her own?

"Don't they have a point though?" May asked her guardian quietly, "I don't have the feeling I am doing it right at all."

Arden leaned back on his arms, "Do you think Drew is a good general?" he asked airily,

May eyed him curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Arden chuckled gently at her; so defiant even when beaten down. Drew was, although somewhat of a sensitive topic, always enough to bring her out of any slump. He wondered if his friend, his superior, knew how much power he held of this one young woman.

May glared at him lightly, "Yes, Drew is a good and compassionate general," she answered trying not to get that knowing chuckle get to her. It did every time. They never spoke in past tense about Drew.

Arden hummed, "Yeah, I think so too. But would you believe me, when I tell you that every night in his tent, he doubted he was enough to lead his men: he was too young, to inexperienced, too self-centred. I've seen them all pass his revenue," he told May.

The princess had heard this argument many a time and yet each time, she argued again. "But Drew is perfect for the job!"

At this Arden scoffed, "Perfect? Lemme call myself his friend but he is a little conceited brat; he's got as many faults as anyone else. He's just better at hiding them." Realizing she had him side-tracked, Arden sighed. No matter what anyone said, May was getting better at this whole politics thing. She diverted his attention while he was trying to make a point for Pete's sake. "Anyway, what I wanted to say," he stressed with a small glare, "Both you and Drew worry whether you're doing the best there is for your subordinates: you care. That makes you such good rulers. Or in Drew's case: general. Besides," he smirked, "Drew chose you didn't he? If you can't trust yours, are you doubting his choice?" he asked.

May shuffled a bit uncomfortable, "He could've expected for me to sit around and wait," she said hesitatingly.

Arden huffed, annoyed, "Requesting permission to clob your Highness around the head." May still looked puzzled and Arden continued, "Do you really think Drew would be that kind of a guy? With all due respect, he did stop your wedding with your freedom in mind. If anything when he spoke of you, and trust me when I say he did that more than enough, it was with a fond exasperation." He laughed mirthfully, "I think your antics…" he shot May a sharp look when she wanted to protest, "…amused him more than anything."

At this May conceded, but still muttered, "Good to know I amused him," she said gruffly.

Laughing good-naturedly while he stroke a hand through his dirt-blonde hair. "With your antics, you can hardly expect him not to. I think it it's a turn-on for him too, really," he amused himself at May's furious blush, "The person that you are, that is who he chose to spend his life with." He stood up, "Now come on, your father asked me to look for you; I can only stretch it that long," he said as he put out a hand for May to haul herself up which she took gratefully.

"Do you think he wants to speak about the same thing as always?" May grimaced.

The guardian smiled apolitically, "I'm afraid he does," he said.

May sighed but did not reply and together the princess and her bodyguard made way to the castle. "Arden?" May started suddenly, and Arden nodded to show he was listening, "Do you think Drew will come home ever again?" she asked.

Arden mulled over the question for a bit and they passed the castle entrance; the guards nodding stiffly. "I think," he finally responded, "To keep Drew locked for so long, they must have chained him in damn good chains."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'These are not very good chains,' Drew thought to himself as he stared at the metal that bound them to the ship and each other. The galley was in an alike state but that was one step too daring to escape that. Actually, the boat was in no good state at all, and it creaked and moaned in the storms that lately were ever more present.

Drew thought that if they were where he thought they sailed, remembering from charts he once studied, then these must be the autumn storms and he did not have high hopes for the galley. The fact they already made a lot of water, their feet wet all the time, meant that they were sitting in a floating tub just waiting to fall apart.

No way that it would survive the winter seas. So he was staring at the shackles around his ankles. Drew had no intention of getting dragged to the ocean's floor with this blasted piece of wood. His scrutinizing did not escape Reod's attention and in the rare chances they had a break together, he asked after it.

"This galley will not last the winter-storms," Drew explained. "And the rowers will just be abandoned to their fate when that happens. I have no desire to drown because I am chained to this," he said softly. It was better not to be overheard; even if the guards didn't speak their language, they had ways to make you talk anyway.

Reod looked uncomfortable as much as you could in this rotten place, "You have a plan. It is no good to take over," he said.

Drew shook his head, no he wasn't planning a coup. It was too dangerous as many of the slaves were more sick than healthy: they'd lose. "It's the water," he said an mentioned to their feet. "Water and air makes metal rust: it weakens it," he said.

Reod looked thoughtfully for a moment and then shook his head. "Metal is thick. We do not have tools, he said.

That, Drew supposed, was true. "The autumn-storms have just started. If we start now, scratching at the rust on the metal every chance we have, we could make it. No matter how you look at, I am afraid we do not have much choice."

Reod still looked unconvinced but Drew knew it was the only chance they would get. The galley would not last long and when it did break down, they had to be free. It would already be a hassle close to an impossible job to swim from the wreck, especially when the other slaves would be fighting for their lives too.

For a moment, Drew felt regretful that he'd have to let so many people die, but there was nothing he could do. Most of these people would not be up to the daring task to get back to land, sick as they were. And even if they were, their minds were already beaten down.

It almost was more merciful to let them die than to save them. It was sad but that was how it was.

And that was what they did.

Every time they had a break, they pretended to be as miserable and sick as the rest of the slaves were so that they had an excuse to lean over and use their nails to scratch away at the rusty shackles around their feet and to try to weaken them.

Drew had no sense of time left but after a while, he found that he and Reod were making progress. The shackles had been there years before they had even known of this hellhole, and therefore were almost rusted through. Blood gushed from underneath their nails but Drew knew that the metal already was infinitely thinner than when they started.

In the time-period they worked on their shackles, the boat was starting to creak and moan more and more. "We must hurry," Reod whispered one day when a particularly ling creak was accompanied with an extra wave of water.

Drew agreed with this wordlessly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Norman sat in a chair in front of the fire.

Not for the first time, May noticed how much he had aged. Truly, war and worried did no good to anybody's health.

"Sit down, May," he said calmly. "He looked at Arden who kept standing over at the door. "You can sit, too, Arden," he said not unkindly. If Norman was honest, he felt reassured with the man always keeping guard over May. Of course there was the ever-present worry of a father for his daughter being alone with a man, but Arden had proven himself trustworthy over and over and had shown steadfast loyalty towards Drew.

If he would sit down, perhaps this conversation could be a little less…hostile. But as Norman had been afraid of, Arden shook his head, "No, thank you, your majesty. I am fine here," he said.

Norman sighed, this was not going to be easy. He turned to his daughter. "May, I want to speak about your engagement to D…general Hayden," he kept safe in the formal titles, but May looked at him sharply.

"What is it?" she asked slowly. Norman winced, perhaps politics were not the best place for his daughter; she read intrigues in everything. And he was regretful to think that she had a good reason for it this time.

"When the first snow falls, he'll be gone for four years May…and you are already twenty-two summers now," his voice died away.

May narrowed her eyes, "So what? Father what are you trying to say?" she asked suspiciously.

From the corner of his eyes, Norman saw Arden curl his front lip; the man was quicker than his daughter and clearly he was not liking what his ruler was implying. But Norman had to try. "May, the people are getting restless. You are my oldest and still not married. They are worried for your honour. We could annul Drew's proposal and search…"

May had caught on and was not happy. Her blue eyes had turned a deep grey as a fire sparked in them. "Annulment? My betrothal to Drew? Search somebody else? Are you kidding me?" she spoke evenly.

Norman could see this was going the wrong way. "May, it's not meant like that; they don't want you to be alone the rest of your life…"

"…What they way," May breathed heavily, "..Is someone of their own within the royal family, even if they have to go through me. You know they never cared for Drew, and I am surprised that you would act like this. What a way to repay him after all he has done for you."

At her voice, Norman winced she was learning how to use her words, and they cut like a knife. For a bit he wondered where this persona was coming from because his strength never had been words and his late wife hadn't been so harsh. Probably her grandmother. But then he pulled himself back to the conversation at hand. "Haven't you gotten tired of waiting though? He had been gone for four years, who know how…"

"And I will wait for him another four years if I have to. You know this father, he told you this when you gave him my hand. He was fully aware he would not be back with me within a year, as was I when I said I would marry him, no matter how long it took." Then a smile appeared on her face and for a moment Norman thought she had given in. "But you are right, father. I have grown tired of _waiting_ for him."

Well, the king would have been relieved hadn't she been stressing the waiting part. May's eyes turned thunderous. "I have gotten tired of sitting around while nobody does anything to bring him _back!_" she spat.

Norman sputtered indignantly, "Now, May, you know we can't…politics and state-balance…" he tried, but May no longer would listen.

"If they don't do it our way, we do it theirs! Drew's a slave right? We'll BUY him back if we have to!" she shouted.

Norman sat up straight, he would not adapt such barbarian ways just to get his daughter's betrothed back, "May, we don't…"

"I _DON'T CARE!_" May roared, standing up, impressively for a woman of such small stature like hers. "I tried being patient, you did nothing. Now you would give me away again and you still did nothing to find Drew. If you don't, then I will!" and with that, she made her way out of the room like a storm.

Norman was left with Arden who looked strangely placid. The king himself was rather shocked and then rested his head in his hand, "That couldn't have gone worse," he murmured. He then looked up at the silent guardian near the door: "Would she really go off to find him?" he found himself asking the guard desperately.

"If you think she wouldn't, your majesty, you don't know your daughter as well as you think," Arden said calmly.

This did nothing to calm Norman down; he did know his hot-headed daughter and he knew exactly what she was going to do. He sighed deeply, a note of despair already making way to his voice. His daughter, going off on such a dangerous journey. Perhaps he should've acted earlier. "Arden, would you go with her?" he asked.

Arden moved for the first time he entered the room and it was to open the door May had slammed close behind her. A hard look appeared in his eyes. "If I didn't have a duty to protect May, I would have gone to find him a long time ago," he shook his head and looked at the weathered looking man that was the king od his country.

"You might be my ruler, your majesty," he spoke slowly. "But my queen is May," And with that he left the room. He didn't need to say where his loyalties laid.

MMMMMM

Arden searched all the places May could possibly be, but besides that she had a headstart she was also more known with the castle than he, even after all this time. He searched the obvious places like the great hall, the courtyard and even the female quarters. Nobody commented on him going there since he had been given permission to, but he still only came there when there was no other option; today was such a day.

He also looked at the less known places May liked to go, like the hill with the view on the sparring field, the armoury and the kitchens.

But even when he searched for her feverishly, Arden only found her at the end of the afternoon in the stables saddling up her horse, a fiery red horse named Blaziken. She had forgone her dresses and wore clothes clearly suited for long travel, leather pants and a tunic with a leather body over it.

Arden even spotted a long cloak against rain in her gear.

"So you've been preparing for some time now?" he asked.

May looked at him and smiled: "Even I am not foolish enough to go on a whim looking for Drew. Who knows how long it will take. I've been packing for weeks now. I ordered the servants who helped me to stay silent," she told him and then went to inspect the leather straps of Blaziken's saddle.

"Is it smart to leave without telling anyone?" Arden asked. He knew how determined May could be but that did not rest his conscience a lot. He still had responsibility towards Drew and he wasn't going to betray his faith.

"I just told my father," she looked over her shoulder teasingly at him, "I have no doubt he told you to go after me. And Misty knows that when I don't show up, I left." Her attention went back to inspect her saddlebags. She had packed light enough to travel swiftly.

Arden sighed, "I guess we'll have to work on swordplay during the journey then." At her curious face, he shrugged, "The lands are still not safe, especially for a travelling woman, moreover a disguised princess." He stared at her hard, "You better have accounted for the fact I am coming with you," he said sternly.

May grinned and leaned back to a pile with stuff that was clearly meant for a second person. She grabbed one of the saddlebags and threw it at him. To his relief Arden found enough weaponry like a sword and bow and arrows, next to the one he always carried on him to go on a long journey with.

"Saddle up, soldier," May grinned at him, "We're going to get the general back."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He had been right. The galley really wasn't suited for the heavy weather of the storms and water was coming in from all sides. He and Reod had already scratched through the metal and they shouldn't have taken much longer.

Drew was just thinking of how to bed the metal so that he could release his foot when sounds of panic reached them from the front. He and Reod looked at each other and Drew noticed the set determination in his friend's face.

They would get out of this.

The people around them, meanwhile, had noticed something was wrong too and stopped rowing; the fact there was no punishment alarmed Drew. Usually when anybody even made a sign of stopping had the cattails flogged over his back.

Water was now flooding over their feet, more than usual: it was now streaming.

"We are making water too fast," Reod said worriedly. "The ship will break." But Drew was already trying to bend his shackle from his foot. It only needed to be enough to pull his foot out.

A loud cracking noise, followed by a heavier stream of salt water told Drew they didn't have much time; the ship was now quickly breaking down. The fact that it was so low in the water packed with slaves who were seated deep in it was only speeding up the progress.

Around them more people started yanking desperately on their chains. But Drew knew it would be futile; he and Reod had been working on them way before. His tired arms struggled with the shackle but Drew had the feeling it was getting looser around his ankle.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Reod too was trying to bed the metal feverishly.

A loud crack momentarily halted his work and he saw that next to them the stormish sea, for Drew now could actually it, had ripped a plank from the bow and water streamed in like a waterfall. The galley was now tilting dangerously to one side, and Drew suspected that the oars already had broken off.

It truly was a dangerous rickety boat.

Back to the task at hand, Dew worked the metal again, the water already up to his waist. There was not much time left and accompanied with the cries of the other slaves the galley moaned again. Just in front of them, boards were getting ripped off.

"I can pull out," Reod murmured. Drew nodded and tried again to pull his own foot out.

"Wait until we are covered in the water, otherwise the people will pull you down with them," he answered. It was perhaps cruel but it was the only way they were going to survive. Drew desperately yanked as the water was getting higher. It was already up to his chest.

Suddenly he felt the ship give a huge lurch as if it as being launched in the air. Then it came down and the galley cracked.

Drew pulled at the metal at the same time he pulled his foot and a searing pain erupted from his foot. But he had pulled it free.

The galley had broken in two, just before them and his part was slowly tilting backwards, screams slowly getting muffled in the water.

Just before the water covered his head, he nodded to Reod and took a huge gulp of air. With the weightlessness that only existed in water he pushed himself off the pole he had been seated on for so long. They were perhaps lucky that the boat broke so close before them as Drew felt desperate hands grasp for their legs; for salvation. But the only thought Drew had left in his head was to force his legs to keep kicking.

He might have kicked someone in the jaw but he kept swimming; he prayed that Reod too had gotten out.

Then, suddenly, the wreck fell away from around him and he forced himself to swim up. Even if they ended up in open water in the storm, he was free, and Drew forced his legs to keep kicking.

Only to get up; to keep kicking.

* * *

_Fucking DONE! My old broken hand hurts from typing, but I wanted it done damnit. I delayed this chapter long enough!_

_I want to stress; there are no romantically feeling between May and Arden. _

_Please leave a review. I love reviews really…because I get to reply _


	19. Forgotten name

_My god, I've been in so much pain the last few weeks; my trapezium had cramped. Even sitting behind my laptop hurt, and considering I still have school to worry about….sheesh._

_Ok new chapter, I don't own Pokémon, it's characters or anything really….but the plot. The plot is mine bitches!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Forgotten name

"You need to keep your arm lower," Arden instructed. "You keep your front open like this."

They had stopped for the afternoon and Arden thought it high time May learned to defend herself. Their journey already went quicker than when he himself first had went this way with the army four years ago. No robber in his right mind would attack such a large group of battle-hardened men.

With a party of two, and one woman as well, they would not have such qualms. So he had them stop earlier than nightfall and Blaziken and his horse, a black one called Umbreon were grazing a little further.

Sweat shone on May's forehead as she corrected her stance. First he had to stop her keeping her feet together so much. It might be decent for a princess; as a warrior it made up for bad balance. The first thing he was teaching was to defend. It was his utmost priority that she could keep herself alive until he could reach her.

"Ok, now keep up that defense " Arden told her before he charged at her. Of course he wasn't going full out, and it had been a bit of a change of mind-set to actually attack her. He didn't attack women, period, and to actually charge at his superior's fiancee well, it felt like a bit of a stretch. Usually cases like this made up for a death wish.

It was common for new recruits to start with wooden swords but they did not have that luxury. They simply did not have the time.

May wasn't doing bad at all but Arden was a bit annoyed by her tendency to have her guard too high. For some reason she kept expecting her attacker to come from above: it could be her small stature. 'She was doing better now,' Arden though absent-mindly as he swung from the side and she parried it perfectly; her side safe.

'But she has still got a lot to learn,' he thought and continued to slam the flat side of the sword against her other side.

"Ow!" May yelled out. "Do you have to hit me that hard?" She rubbed her side indigenous, "I'm bruised all over!"

Arden snickered, "It's the best way to learn, princess. The bruises serve as a reminder." May muttered darkly at that and Arden smiled at her, "We all were bruised when we learned to fight. I was rather bad with bow and arrow, the chord kept slamming against my wrist or I released the wood so it'd slam against my chest. I thought the bruises would never go."

May flopped down with a huff and stared up at the looming mountains, They were earlier in the seasons than the army had been, and they had had to cross the passes in the snow. May and Arden would not be so unlucky but the winds still would be harsh. May wondered what would be waiting on the other side. She knew the mountains but the desert behind it was a myth.

Drier than the biggest drought, Arden had told her; more unforgiving than the dangerous rocky cliffs in the east and more unpredictable than the seas. She wondered whether that was true. How could people live there. The oases, that Arden told her about, didn't sound nearly enough to last the enormous amount of people that belonged to Kamesh.

Some things just were impossible.

She stated at her hands; blisters were already forming from the training Arden was giving her. Was she enough to get Drew back? He was a much better warrior, more experienced than she could ever hope to be. If he couldn't get himself out…what made her think she could?

'But,' that tiny voice in her head told her, 'he gave himself up. There hadn't even been any need to use his skills or experience since he went without a fight.'

May let out a slow breath; she couldn't afford pitying herself or getting angry at him. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she hadn't at least tried. She cared for him and she as hell wasn't going to look for a new fiance when she was happy with her current one.

"May?" Arden asked, "I know you have been planning this for a while, but what are you going to do if we can't find Drew?" He seemed genuinely worried.

May bit her lip, "I'll follow his trail. A person can't simply disappear like that. So unless I…hold his body I won't accept he is gone."

Arden didn't tell her that people most definitely could disappear. It wasn't even really hard to be honest. He didn't think Drew was gone, the guy always bounced back. But he was more down to earth than May, more realistic. There was a good chance Kamesh had decided to get rid of Drew after all. But he didn't have the heart to tell the female in his company that.

So far she had weathered the beginning of the autumn storms and he furiously hoped they could cross the mountains, or at least the peaks before winter set in. He knew May was disbelieving of his tales from last time he had been here; he'd probably be too if he didn't know any better, but those storms were deadly.

Last time they had been packed heavily and it had kept them grounded for the most part. When not packed they had had to stay close to the ground or risk getting blown off. But now, he was packed lightly for swift travel and it would be close to impossible to fight against the mountain; and if it was so hard for him, there was no chance May could actually cross in the winter.

They'd be forced to camp it out. It'd be cold, but they would survive if they found a good cave. The good thing about this time of the year was that the robbers already would have gone for cover though.

He stood up: "Come on princess, once more, and then we'll look for cover for the night." May grumbled but let him pull her up.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD

With a gasp, Drew awoke and his body immediately remembered to kick; fight for his life.

There was no water however.

"Calm down! Calm down! You're safe," and elderly female voice came through to him. Drew looked to his side in alarm when he noticed he wasn't drowning anymore and he forced his body down. The voice only half registered but the old woman that entered his line of vision did not.

"What…?" was the only intelligible thing Drew could bring out.

The woman smiled, "Good to see you're awake," she said calmly.

Drew took a deep breath, again it smelled of wood but now it was comfortable burning wood instead of the horrible wet smell of the galley. It calmed him and he stared down at his hands, flexing them. He was surprised to see there were no wounds left on the palms of his hands, nor was there any scar-tissue.

Then he looked around. He was lying in a bed in a small room. A thick blanket covered his knees and waist; he guessed it had slipped down in his thrashes to get up. A fire burned in the hearth. The room was comfortable.

"Where's Reod!?" he suddenly asked, panicked. He was alive but what about his friend? He couldn't have left him behind in the storm?!

The woman pressed him back down when she saw Drew trying to get out of the bed. "The other young man?" she asked calmly. "He woke up a few days after we found you. It's you we were worried about," she said.

Drew released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Then he frowned, "Then, where is he?" he asked.

The elderly woman smiled patiently at him, "Perhaps we'd better get some broth into you first. Now that you're awake I rather don't have you falling back asleep like that." It was not that Drew liked to agree: he just found it hard to against the woman. He had a feeling that despite the beguiling smile, she could be a force to be reckoned with. Just like …

Drew halted in his thoughts. He knew that a name should be in that place. And a face.

He shrugged, first eat, then answers.

The woman left the room: for sure to get the broth she mentioned, and Drew had time to collect his thoughts and inspect his body. The galley hadn't been kind and the woman had made it sound he had been out for some time.

He started with his hands again. The oars had ripped the skin from his hands but they looked normal. The skin on the inside was pale and tender and Drew winced thinking about the amount of hours he would need to spend to get the needed calluses back. But was curious.

He then continued his inspection. His arms were both in one piece and even though he lost a considerable amount of weight, he was glad to see his upper body functioned well. He didn't how his scars looked on his back, but they didn't hurt so they must be fine as well.

He was just skimming down his legs (they too seemed to be in one piece) when the woman came back carrying a steaming bowl. She put it on the dresser, one that he had missed before and watched him silently checking his feet.

Touching his right ankle where the strange pink skin was once again. "It looked rather horrible when we found you. They skin had completely ripped away. I am glad it healed so well. Now eat," she said, pushing the bowl in his hands. He accepted gratefully and although the watery substance was like a kings' meal to him, he….

King?

Once again the young man felt as if he should remember something.

The older woman smiled happily seeing Drew eat with gusto, "I would give you something more lasting if I didn't think you would throw it all up again. Better to let your body slowly get used to food again."

At this Drew stopped the spoon towards his mouth and frowned. "Exactly how long have I been out of it?" he asked, Getting used to food again meant that his body had the time to get unused to it and that he hadn't had solid food in quite a while.

Just when the old woman opened her mouth, the door to the room slammed open and Reod came rushing in.

He looked considerably better than when Drew had seen him last time. As the fashion had been in the harem, Reod had his coal-black hair long and loose but now here he had bound it back it a leather strap. His pallor too looked a lot better, a light tan on his pale skin.

"Drew!" he yelled, and Drew winced: so loud! "Grandma Loua already said you had woken up!"

Drew was surprised to hear his tongue fluent but for his unidentifiable accent. "Grandma Loua?" he asked, "Who is that?"

The lady by his bedside smiled, "I insist on you calling me that," she said. Then she looked back at Reod sternly, "Did you leave my husband alone on the fields, young man?"

Reod looked sheepishly, "Well, I did. But he said I could go!" he almost sounded protesting at the end.

The old lady, Grandma Loua, glared at him lightly and then sighed, "Well, I suppose I can hardly blame you." Then she stood up, taking Drew's now empty bowl with her. "You two probably have things to discuss. When you are ready, call for me." And with that, she left, leaving him and Reod alone.

Drew and Reod stared at each other silently for a moment. Then Reod grinned in a way that made his face look surprisingly boyish. Like a huge weight had fallen from his shoulders. "Drew," he said, a choked up sound in his voice, "We did it! We got free! We're free!" He sounded so unbelieving, so touched that Drew wondered how long he had called himself a slave.

It stayed silent between the two men. Then: "You look good," Drew spoke.

Reod looked sheepish again, "It appears I don't mind working on the fields as much as I thought I would," he said. But then he looked serious, "I wish I could say the same of you,"

Drew looked confused, "Look, I know I've been out of it some time but…"

"Some time?" Reod interrupted rather baffled, "If you had been any longer out of it, I'd have thought you'd never wake up, or in what state. Your body might have healed, but we couldn't be sure of your head."

Things started to click in Drew's head: The healed skin, the food resistant stomach, Reod looking like he had worked outside his whole life. Even his memory that was chunky. "Reod, how long have I been out of it exactly?" he asked urgently.

Reod now seemed hesitant, "Remember when you told me on the galley that it wouldn't last the winter tides?" Drew nodded, curious to see where it was going. "You were right," Reod continued. "The galley broke down in the first storm, old man Fern told me. We've just started with plowing the field for spring-sowing."

Drew honestly and truly gaped at him, "You mean to tell me I've been out of it a whole season?" he asked, stunned. Reod nodded, avoiding his eyes and Drew let it sink in. He didn't appreciate pieces of his life missing like that, without him knowing. It did explain why his skin had healed so nicely.

"Well," he started, "You and I successfully got out of the wreck and we must have reached the surface alright. Not that that was much better since it stormed. There was a piece of wood we clung to, and all you kept telling me was to keep kicking. And suddenly, there was this rock-mass. I don't know how much later. That must have been why the water was so rough," he trailed off.

Drew connected the pieces: "We must have been smashed against the rocks and by some mysterious bout of luck, drifted ashore. I probably hit my head right?" he concluded.

Reod rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I can only recount to the rocks. I think I must have been knocked out as well. Grandma Loua and Fern found us on one of their scavenging hunts when the storm had past."

"And that is a good think too," and elderly male voice grunted from the doorway. A man long past his high day stood there, his hands on his back. His hair and beard were grey and deep lines were carved in his face. His eyes were sharp though. He looked like he was used to working outside; not strange as Grandma Loua and Reod had mentioned fields. "We know what kind of ships roam these seas and in what state they are. We usually don't find two young man dying from the lack of food, water and proper care," he said.

Drew nodded, "Thank you," he said, grateful to the people saving his life.

Reod looked at the old man with the kind of affection one had for his grandparents. "Have you finished the fields already, Fern?" he asked. "There is still light."

The man clobbered him lightly around the head, "Don't be foolish, boy. There is no hurry: only the top layer can be worked with right now," he grunted. Then he sighed, "Now, let's see if we can get you upright, young man," he spoke to Drew. "The sooner we have you on your feet the better and this room is too small for all four of us."

That much Drew could agree with, the room was anything but big.

Both Fern and Reod grabbed him by his arms when Drew turned towards the edge of the bed. Considering how long he had lain on his back there was a good chance, he was going to fall face forward when he tried to stand on his own. The bed was not too high so Drew could touch the floor with his feet when he sat up on the edge.

Miraculously, he did not sank through his knees, and the two other males caught his sway backwards. "When that wasn't so bad!" Reod remarked light-heartily. Drew shot him a sharp glare. To him it seemed a long way to the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eventually they were seated at the hard-wooden table in Loua's kitchen. It had been a short trek but Drew felt tiredness deep to his bones. It had been exhausting to stand on his feet as he wasn't used to it, it took much effort.

Grandma Loua was already busying herself around the small kitchen and in no time she had steaming cups on the table with what Drew thought smelled like herbal extraction.

"Well then," she spoke as she sat down herself. "Reod here has told us as much as he could about you two but I am afraid you, Drew, are rather elusive." Fern grunted in agreement and Reod had as much sense to at least turn a bit red.

Drew shifted nervously, "I am Drew Hayden. I work as…."

A blank came up in his head. He stared at his right hand, knowing he was skilled in holding a sword. But why was escaping him.

Grandma Loua noticed his struggle and smiled patiently, "That's ok, dear. It will come to you on its own. Why don't you tell us where you came from?"

Drew didn't know how to answer that.

Not because he couldn't find the words to describe home, but simply because he didn't know what to answer. Home, too, was something he couldn't give a name to or a picture. "I…don't know," he spoke hesitatingly. At the confused faces, Drew felt panic get a hold of him. "I can't remember!"

It stayed silent as Drew struggled to find his bearings.

"Your fiancee " Reod asked unsure Drew stared at him. His fiancee The face and name he couldn't remember. He knew he had a fiancee he knew that! But he didn't know who she was, where she was. He couldn't remember anything further back that his walk through the desert.

Why had he been enslaved?

There was a gaping hole where his memory should have been.

Then Grandma Loua stood up and gently nudged the distressed Drew. "Let's get you back to bed," she said. With her husband she guided him back to the bed. Drew barely noticed it when she pressed him to lay down. "You can stay here as long as you need to, Drew," she assured him.

Drew settled his eyes on the kind forest green eyes that laid deep in the old weathered face, "Where will I go?" he asked softly.

Grandma Loua fussed a but with the sheets and then pressed hair from his face like a mother would to her sick child. "For now, you can consider this your home," she said and smiled, "I am sure, your memory will return soon enough."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM

It hadn't been a lie.

With amazed eyes, May stared out over the endless sand. The mountains had been rough but they had had enough shelter to survive the snowstorms. It had been a long road, but now they were on the other side. And May wasn't sure she was believing what she saw.

"What do you think?" Arden asked her as he went to stand next to her, high as they still were. Even here, May could still feel the scourging heat.

"How can people survive here?" she asked breathlessly.

Arden chuckled and wound a cloth around her head to protect her against the fiercest sandstorms. She'd still have sand everywhere, but at least it wouldn't whip her in the face, He had sworn to protect her and Arden would make sure to do so in the best of his power. "You'd be surprised what people can last in," he said, finally content with how her face was protected.

He had already packed their gear so that it would be protected against most of the sand.

Then he stretched and threw May a look, "Ready to go, princess?" he asked.

On May's face a determined grim look appeared, once Arden had become most familiar with over the course of the weeks. "Yeah," she said and started guiding Blaziken down a rock path to the golden sea.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. I really wanted to upload earlier, but yeah….life. I hope I didn't disappoint!_


	20. Searching for No-one

_I suppose I made you guys wait a suitable time. A new chapter it is!_

_I don't own Pokémon and all that shizzle. The name Hayden has been thought of by ProseArt. Not me. _

* * *

Chapter 20: Searching for No-one

The heat didn't bother her, May decided. It was the sand.

It was everywhere and May had never felt dirtier than she was now, after weeks of seeing nothing but sand and cloudless blue sky. She was rather glad for the pouches of water Arden had thought of and for the oases they found.

The horses drank most of it, Arden and she took only sparsely. It was not as if they had something to choose; May didn't know the way and Arden only knew a basic direction of Kamesh' capitol.

It suddenly made sense why years of weak kings had held the land: the enemy couldn't even find the place they were supposed to conquer without tremendous losses. Then again, neither did Arden or May.

She supposed she was lucky with her guardian: his straying had given him an acute sense of direction. At night even better than at daytime so they slept only a small part of the night and sat in the saddle the rest under the stars. Her body had a hard time deciding whether it wanted to fall asleep because of the little rest or stay away because of a sandy discomfort.

With a groan May sat up from her spot in the sand. Arden had taken time to take care of the horses; still more used to being on the road than May, so May had taken the time to stretch out. Sitting on a horseback all day did horrors to you back.

If only they could see her now at home: she looked nothing like a princess anymore. If the status of spitfire princess didn't last she could always become the wandering princess. Because that was what she felt like they were doing. Arden might an idea of where they were going, May most certainly didn't.

Any trail Kamesh could have left was long covered by numerous sandstorms. And May had experienced their viciousness. At Arden's orders she had not raised a tent when one struck but had merely covered herself and Blaziken with the fabric as low to the ground as possible. The winds had pulled on at her cover but she had held on tight and when the storm passed she was always covered with a layer of sand.

"How far to the city?" May rasped to Arden, her voice hoarse from the dry air and disuse. The less she spent with her mouth open, the less sand in it, so May had quickly learned to shut up.

Arden turned towards her and peered at her thoughtfully from underneath the cloth around his head. "Can't say. The desert is treacherous and I am not as familiar with it as the people here," he answered.

May nodded and thought of her fiancé: he had been a captive for a year now. At least she hoped he was. She couldn't bear the thought of him being one of the skeletons they had seen on their way: their bones bare in the sand. She had been horrified to be told that those bones were of slaves that had fainted from thirst, hunger, sickness, heat and other things. As long as there hadn't been paid any money for them yet, the slave traders or the captors didn't care and couldn't be bothered with dead weight. The flesh was usually quickly gone from the bones by the various desert animals and the harsh sandy winds.

No, still a slave was a better prospect than dead. May was fully prepared to even buy Drew back if needed so.

She saw Arden looking at her and May understood; time to go on.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM

They had progressed quicker than May had though (but not had hoped) and within a few days, May saw he most impressive sight she had seen in a while.

From the endless golden sands a city rose up high. The lower levels were the same colour as the sands but higher up was a gradual transition to hues of white and red and a shiny bronze sparkled against the sky. The tops of the buildings were rounded unlike home, but the marble inlayed and the red stones made it one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

It was so much bigger than her castle and town. "Whoa," she sighed breathlessly.

Arden peered at it from next to her, "It's famous really, this city. Pearl of the desert, they call it," he said.

May figured. The red and bronze gave the marble a red hue; it was like a pink pearl. "How can there be so many people in one place?" she asked, staring at the caravans going in and out the city. They either disappeared behind the walls or in the desert, know better their way than Arden and May did.

Arden hummed, "There are three more of these cities in Kamesh' lands. Those are the only permanent settlements, so it's logical these places are highly populated."

One time when May wasn't so deeply impressed, she'd ask him how he knew all these things but now she nodded and mounted Blaziken again, a motion now ingrained in her system.

She didn't know that only a year earlier Drew had seen the same view through his weakened gaze as she turned to Arden while fastening the cloth around her head better. She had no intention of getting recognized by the masses to be brought to Kamesh. It was already a fine line walking into the mouth of the lion; no need to shout it out loud. "How do you suggest entering the city?" she asked him.

Arden busied himself with his own cloth, "I think we can ride between the caravans. Two travelers to see the pearl. We shouldn't get a lot of attention," he said.

May nodded and then spurred on her horse. It was time to go. She and Arden galloped down the sand-dun and some way from the gate that led to the high spiraling city behind the brown walls they joining the steady flow of people. Adjusting to a steady walk they became part of a caravan.

All people wore clots around their heads and looked as travel worn as them. The animals varied from horses, some small and slender, some big and sturdy, to donkey and May could've sworn she saw some exotic looking bull with brightly colored covers. Where it came from, May did not know but she found it hard to keep her head down as Arden suggested.

There were so many things to see and she hadn't even entered the city yet.

"May, keep down!" Arden hissed from her side, his head bowed, every inch looking like the worn travelers they were supposed to be. "They may not look like it but those guards are paying every single one of us a lot of attention"

Truly, when May looked, the two guards on the sides of the gates were slouched, but May could see their somewhat watchful eyes. "Why?" May asked.

For a moment Arden looked at her so incredulously that May thought he was going to slap her. "Really, May?" he asked and then shook his head, "Should have figured," he muttered to himself.

May couldn't help but grin guiltily.

Exasperation on his face he said, "That's for people like us, suspicious people. Kamesh doesn't need to fear armies conquering his city as much as he fears attempts on his life. Now hush," he ordered.

May did as was told. This was no time or place for being rebellious. She felt the eyes of the guards on her and on their baggage and May was suddenly glad for the moment they had taken to put away their weapons. Skilled as she was becoming, she couldn't last long against the city so questions better had be avoided.

She felt the penetrating stare longer than she was comfortable with and she had to do all she could not to stare back defiantly. She might be female, but as a royal she had never turned away her eyes. But if Drew was in this city, and oh, how she prayed he was, she'd gladly swallow her pride.

But it stayed with getting looked at and May felt the eyes shift away.

They silently passed through the gate and Arden guided her to a little ways off from the guards behind the wall and pulled his cloth from his mouth but kept it on his head. It appeared it was the fashion here as May saw more people with their heads wrapped up.

"Pfff," Arden released a breath, "I hadn't realized how having a woman as company made you stand out as a sore thump," he said.

May looked at him questionably; he looked as relieved as May felt. And he was the only one of them really sure of himself.

He saw her looking and raised him arms up to the heavens in a begging motion, "Now, really? You'd think you'd never been outside the lands," he called up.

"That's because I haven't" May deadpanned.

Arden shook his head, "Well, you must have seen foreign dignitaries, right? When did you ever see foreign females?" he asked. May thought about this and then shook her head. "Aha!" Arden pointed out, "That's because usually women don't travel. Only when moving to a new place." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I do hope they saw us as a recently married couple that is visiting family really."

May felt a furious blush rise to her face, but she wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "I am Drew's, you prick!" she cursed at him while pushing him.

Arden looked critically at her, "We've got a lot of work to do on your vulgarities, princess," he said. May was in complete disregard of him using the title as she let out a long string of colourful profanities and Arden smiled. "That's better," he said and intercepted her fists. "Calm down May! I know you're Drew's. I meant that as a married couple we have a much easier time moving around; women alone are here regarded as women of easy virtue."

May felt the blush rise to her face again. She knew that Drew's mother was one of them, had been, and that she was a lovely woman, but that didn't mean she wanted to be seen as such.

Arden didn't stop: "it will mean that we have to rent a room for two: couples usually stay together. And faking relation will keep suspicion down," he said.

That, May supposed, was a valid point. She didn't think they'd find Drew in one day, as much as she couldn't stand it, in a city so big, so they'd need a room at least for a night. "Very well," she sighed, "Lead the way to a decent inn here then. I wouldn't find one to save my life."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arden did find them one quickly enough. May couldn't read the signs above the door as it was the strange script native here but the innkeeper, a burly man who spoke a bit of their language, told them the place was called 'The Camel's Bulb,'. May found this rather odd as she didn't know how exactly a camel looked, but the establishment must be decent as Arden claimed, because there was a good variety of people.

And there had been for a while, May guessed because immediately after helping them, the innkeeper continued with some guy at the bar in a completely different language. And considering the dark skin of the man, he too was far from home.

May and Arden said in the bar for a bit at a small table, observing and eating a bit of a strange flat bread which tasted rather well. They tried to catch bits of conversation that would lead them to where Drew might have been taken but Arden quickly told May to go upstairs when a group in the corner started to get a bit more rowdy, their female companions laughing a bit louder.

The horses were safe in the stable as the innkeeper had assured them: "Bad name is bad customers," he claimed with a big wink. May's guardian said it probably was safe enough.

They took their stuff upstairs up to a room above the bar. The walls were plastered and the bed was a low bed with sheets that had seen better times, "It's good," Arden said relieved.

May was just checking the cabinet and found some strange spots, "You think?" May asked distastefully. Having a not clean space was one thing but to have paid for it?

Arden raised a brow at her, 'Considering what I have seen in Inns, yes it is, Princess,"

May noticed that he nowadays only used her title when she let her heritage shine through a bit too clearly, so May clamped her mouth shut; beggars can't be choosers after all.

Just when she had sat down on the bed, she saw Arden preparing to go outside again. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

Arden grinned cheekily, "I appreciate you wanting to keep up the image but May, inside the room there is no need to act as a wife," he said. May, naturally, threw a bundle of clothes at him and he ducked away laughing. "Calm down," he told her. "I will be trying to mingle with guards and locals to find out where they brought Drew."

Well that was acceptable so she nodded and Arden raised his hand in goodbye, "I won't be back too late, dear," he spoke. May's boot connected with a closed door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM

Arden was back later.

May had been glad for the can of water to clean one-self up and it was good not to have all the sand on her, combined with sweat. She had no doubt that it'd be back soon enough.

The sounds on the streets had quieted down for a group of men singing, a song May couldn't understand the words of but it sounded like either a war-lament of a goodbye song to some lover. May was just wondering what the words could mean when a knock on the door pulled her attention. "Come in!" she called but kept a safe grip on her sword.

It was the innkeeper and he laughed seeing May grab for her sword, "Good mind," he said, pointing at her weapon. May relaxed a bit; the innkeeper sounded like a good man, and she went back to listening to the song while the innkeeper busied himself around the room. She didn't know why he did it himself instead of maids but he was good at it apparently so she didn't complain.

The incomprehensible song annoyed her. "Sir?" she addressed the innkeeper, "What does this song mean?"

The man stopped and listened a bit, a sad smile growing on his face. "This song is not from here. Came a long time ago," he said and sat down on a wooden chair which was in the room. "It is not how we think but we like the song so we sing it. It's a tragedy."

May was interested, "What does it say?" she asked.

The man blinked, "It's about a maiden and her beloved knight," he smiled sadly. "That is already different from us; we live but don't really live. Not like this. The knight was taken away after a fight and the maiden did not want to wait. She goes to find him. She travels and travels, sees strange things and learns a lot. But she does not find the knight."

May blinked, "That is such a sad tale, so this is her lament then?"

The innkeeper shook his head, "Oh, it's a lament, but not at this point. It is sadder. The maiden goes home and on her way meet the knight," he said.

Listening to the mourning cries of the song, May found that it didn't meet up, "But that's happy right? Why is this a lament then?"

The innkeeper shook his head again, "No, miss, It is a sad. The knight did not remember her, he married other woman."

Oh. May did not see that coming, "That is sad," she said softly. "After she chased him so far to lose him to his own memory."

Her company nodded, "She went home. Died of broken heart. That is the lament." He sighed, "It is only a tale miss, and here we love sad tales."

May shook her head, "Perhaps it is only a tale, but the background is something more deep. She'd done everything for love but there was nothing she could do against his own heart."

The innkeeper smiled sadly at her and gathered the sheets he had been carrying. "You come from far. In this land a man and a woman are not often together for love. For us, this is only a tale," he told her.

May pressed her lips together, "That's even sadder," she said with a small voice.

The innkeeper smiled at her, "Perhaps miss, But here we have other ways of being content. Goodnight, miss," and he left, done with whatever he needed to do.

May pondered his words. In her country a man and a woman were together in public. Any statement of bedding another than your spouse was heavily frowned upon. Even if the marriage wasn't born out of love, you were not supposed to look for it in another.

And that was different here, she supposed. She knew of the harems, and to her it might be a pale substitute of a happy marriage but it made sense to look for the next best thing. May shook her head; she was here to find Drew, not to think over the intricate of a different culture.

She listened to the dying words of the song:

_Fa solader kored draberden,  
elkes tionem moit bill ehefen.  
Nol lagete opet elkes murande,  
Pelte shemte moiten._

It made her wonder: what if Drew did no longer remember her like the knight in the song? Would she go home just as broken-hearted? She shook her head: she didn't have the time to think like that. Only if she couldn't bring Drew home. She'd allowed herself then to think about what she'd do next. Go home and marry?

She thought of the song again. The maiden went home and died of a broken heart. But the more she saw and learned, the less she felt like she wanted to go home to a protected environment.

Blinking, May scolded herself. She'd just told herself she wouldn't think of this.

The drunkards outside were starting to move, a new song on their lips. It was a slightly more cheerful song and May enjoyed it a bit more. It was nice but it was ruined by the constant stumbling the men did.

Arden scraped his throat and May was distracted from the singing. As she saw her guardian, she pulled her nose; more so than seeing him she smelt him. "What have you been doing?" she asked perplexed. "We didn't come here to go drinking!"

Arden grinned and shrugged off his beer-stained tunic and hung it over the window-porch. "I'll clean it later," he muttered and stretched, "No princess, I didn't," he spoke to May.

May waited for his explanation, and he sighed. "It's true that I went to the bar, the best people are drunken people. I spilt beer over my front on purpose and then lamented at my loudest voice: 'My poor brother! Taken by the army and even here I can't find a trace'." His eyes sparkled, "I must admit I play a rather convincing drunk because soon enough guards on their evening out joined me and told me all they knew."

May felt hopes grow in her body: "what did they know?!' she asked eagerly.

Arden shook his head, "They didn't know much…"

"Arden! What did they know?!" May interrupted impatiently.

Arden smiled indulgently, "Their accent was really bad, but from what I could make out, they told me about the stranger Kamesh had taken with him after ending the war so strangely," he said.

May frowned, "What do you mean, strangely?" From what she had heard, Drew had given himself up to avoid more shedding of blood.

Arden hummed, "To us it might be a lenient way of ending a war; to Kamesh' people it is strange. Defeating is slaughtering him to the last man."

May gasped: "That's barbaric!" she exclaimed, momentarily forgotten the information she wanted to have.

Arden shrugged, "Perhaps but it is effective. No enemy rises again and they have some sweet benefits like enslaving the people." He saw May wanted to comment again. "Continuing out talk," he said a bit louder. "They told me how he had mocked Drew and our people. I told them, I just wanted my brother back. Luckily, they drank to that."

"Did you know," he said slyly, "When the wine is in, wit's out?" May rolled her eyes, and he continued. "They didn't know where he is now, but they told me exactly which slave market I needed to start my search from," he concluded.

It stayed silent for a moment.

"You mean you have a trail?" May asked finally.

Arden looked confused, "That's what I just said, right?" he quipped.

Then May started to grin: "I could just kiss you right now!" she said.

Arden grinned back at her, "I'd rather have you not," he said but May wasn't paying him any attention anymore. They had a trail. It wouldn't take long now! Arden saw May wasn't going to pay any attention to him and made himself a cot on the floor.

He most definitely wasn't going to share a bed.

And with the thought of Drew a little closer, they joined the land of the sleeping.

* * *

_Doooooone….I am actually doing this at college. And some more, I had to split parts because time was short. Be happy.. _

_Happy Halloween!_

_Review! _


	21. Everybody has Reasons

_Unforgivable….so late…life…sigh._

_I don't own Pokémon obviously._

* * *

Chapter 21: Everybody has Reasons

The morning broke and even though it was still early, the sounds of the city coming to life reached May's ears. She had had a restless night. The bed had been lumpy and she much preferred the ground over it, and on top of that the excitement of finding Drew made sleep a rare visitor.

As such she had to wait until Arden awoke. Even though the man was a light sleeper, he could sleep about anywhere he wanted. May had seen him more than once sleeping in the saddle. The stone floor of the room didn't bother him and May was too grateful for her companion to awake him from the little sleep he got.

Instead she silently unpacked her sword that she had used for the last few months. She thought she was becoming rather skilled and even if she hadn't needed to draw blood yet, the metal had suffered first under the snow and cold of the mountain and then the heat and the sand.

As focused as she had been on getting here, she had neglected taking good care of here stuff, even with Arden telling her to do so. So while she waited she brushed up her sword. It was only when she laid it down and wondered what she was supposed to do now that Arden sat up and stretched.

"You good now?" May asked him teasingly.

Arden blinked at her bleary and then mumbled something about a hellcat and better Drew than him as he packed his stuff as well; they weren't going to stay here much longer than that one night. "First food," he grumbled.

To that May couldn't bring in any argument as her stomach too was protesting, and they packed up quickly. In the bar were barely any customers. Either they were not up yet or the inn was less visited than they had thought.

The burly innkeeper immediately sped at them. "You visiting what?" he asked, trying to make small talk after putting some strange bread on the table and some strange sour juice that May was sure was imported.

May kept her head down as Arden answered, "Just going around the city and then continuing."

The innkeeper nodded: it probably was common answer. "Don't make question," he advised. May understood: the city might be easy toward strangers but you were not to question whatever you saw. No, they were not going to question anything, they were questioning after a person.

"Good horses you have," the innkeeper spoke while Arden gave the man some coins. "Could not get to door."

Arden and May grinned: must have been trained by Ash going by Roserade's and Pikachu's behavior They waved the innkeeper goodbye, and went towards the stables. As they had expected Blaziken and Umbreon were still there and scuffling a bit in their boxes.

Blaziken immediately came towards May when saw his rider, and pushed her with his nuzzle. May looked at him sternly, "And now eating humble pie?" she said. "Well, it's good you won't let yourself taken away but strangers too should be able to care for you," she scolded.

The fox had the decency to look guilty, May wasn't sure how considering he was a horse. Arden looked at her amused, "Ready to go?" he asked. May nodded, saddling up the now rather meek horse. It was not that they could go fast within the city but they could hardly leave behind their stuff.

The two went at a foot pace through the city, Arden guiding them. May clearly saw the further they god the more shabby the hoses looked. "Arden, where are we going?" May whispered.

Arden glanced back at her and then looked forward again, glaring at some of the shabbier people. May thought their hands looked a bit too quick and tightened her hands on the reins. She couldn't blame Arden for his suspicion.

"Slave markets are never in good or middle districts, princess. Poor people can't complain and more buyers mean more places for begging."

Well that explained the direction they were going as the area could hardly be called good. Then she saw something she hoped she would never have to again and she heard Arden curse under his breath.

It looked like large wheels , two a piece with wooden planks between them. But the monstrosity wasn't the thing itself that made her breakfast come up. It was the emaciated tortured bodies of the men in them; clawing and climbing the same never-ending circle for all they were worth. Their faces were mostly empty but for the one in few that looked tortured, the whips coming down on their backs.

If watching Drew get whipped was hard then this was unbearable.

"How can they do that to humans?" May asked, her voice small.

Arden carefully kept his face blank so that they were not seen discussing this topic, "Slaves…are not humans, May. Perhaps it's wise here to not think of them as humans," he said.

May was horrified as she watched the souls for whatever goal that couldn't be worth this atrocity. "Even dogs get treated better than that!" she whispered.

Arden tightened his lips, pulling her away from what he knew were the wheels. He furiously hoped that wherever Drew was sent, it was not there. If he was still alive after all this time, and he prayed to whatever deity that he wasn't, he did not want May to even glance at Drew and he'd kill his old friend himself. That was the only mercy he could deliver.

He was all too aware of the numbing powders that the slaves would do anything for. He could not save his general from that and he'd deliver God's mercy on one more soul.

May was silent during their trip and Arden was glad for that. It was better that she kept her head down and didn't meet anyone's eyes. He wished he could've left her behind but speed was of essence and she'd never have acquiesced to that.

Soon the sounds of a market place came to them and for a moment may cheered up, until she realized it wasn't like the markets at home. "They're being sold like cows," May whispered as she saw people inspecting a group of people on a stage, frightened looks on their faces.

Arden shook his head, "Don't take your freedom for granted, princess," he murmured.

And she wouldn't. Not if she thought of the fact that Drew had been in this spot something more than a year ago. "How are we going to find Drew?" May asked Arden. "I don't speak this language and they don't speak ours."

Arden looked thoughtfully, "I guess I hadn't thought of that," he said.

May felt despair coming up again, "How are we going to find him then! We can't call out: 'Who knows Drew?! We're looking for him! Out here," she bit at him, unconsciously raising her voice. Arden was about to hush her when they heard a small voice.

"Drew…know."

They turned around. There was a small group, consisting out of mostly boys in what looked like luxurious silks but didn't cover much. There were also two women, one old and rather severe looking. The other was covered up in reds and lilacs, her face covered and some of the boys were shading her from the sun with a huge umbrella.

The whole group was looking at them, but a small boy in front looked scared and kept his eyes down. "Drew…know," he murmured.

May and Arden looked at each other questionably and then decided it was worth a shot. "Do you know Drew, kid?" Arden asked slowly because it didn't seem the boy spoke their language well. He looked at the elderly woman who looked at the cloaked woman with tight lips. It seems the woman too was curious and nodded barely susceptible. The elderly woman pushed the boy forward and he almost fell in his stumble.

May quickly hastened forward to catch him and he flinched away from her with tears in his eyes. The fact she didn't do anything but keep him steady comforted him. "Know…Drew," he said again.

May smiled at him, "How do you know him?" she asked.

The boy looked for words and then said softly, "Him…guard us," he seemed unsure. "He gone. Sent away. No Drew, scary," he said, a shake in his voice. He shook his head and May didn't think she was going to get anything else from him so she raised her head to the two women.

"This boy says Drew was with you but that he is gone now. I want to find him," she said. She furiously hoped she sounded authorative enough. The elderly woman looked as if she wanted to hit her but the veiled woman held her back.

"Drew," she spoke, her voice rolling in a deep accent. "I do not know of such a name but I did send away a young man. Maybe I might give you insight, if you'll join me for the midday," she said.

Now this was a standstill for May, She didn't trust the woman at all but it sounded likely that she did know something about Drew. It was as if she was amused because from the face of the elder woman it was clear that she did not agree.

As long as she stayed amused, May supposed it was safe. A nod from next to her showed Arden thought the same of it. "I accept your offer," May said, careful to keep her voice even.

It felt as if the woman smiled, "I will take pleasure in getting you in something different than those rags." May could not help but feel even more apprehensive.

()()()()()()

As soon as May and Arden had been guided to a strangely formed building that resembled a palace with red bulbs for roofs, walls white, she was brought to a different room than her hosts, one with a bath and some maids. Even though she did not understand what they were saying she knew she was supposed to bath and did so in water scented of flowers and oil.

Oh, it felt good, but May did not feel comfortable not knowing where Arden was.

When she went outside, dressed in silks she could not make head or tails off but the maids had effortlessly draped over her, she saw Arden outside the room. He smiled wryly at her, "I won't let you in a defenseless state. Drew'd have my head," he said.

May smiled, "I think we'd better humor her: she has the information we need. She wants us bathed, so we'd better do that," she told him.

Arden sighed dejectedly, " And here I wanted to avoid these ridiculous clothing," he murmured.

May grinned, "You go, I'll keep my dagger close," she said.

Arden shook his head but went with the rather frustrated looking servants. May guessed they had been ordered to bath him but they had no idea how to do so against his wishes. Arden truly was impressive at times.

May herself was guided to yet another room where the veiled lady was already seated on a wide array of pillows. "Ah, sit, sit," she said, waving for May to take place on another pile of pillows. She wasn't veiled now anymore and May could see the rich mocha skin and the deep brown eyes, hair falling in waves. To May, this woman was the epitome of beauty.

"I knew blue would suit you," she gushed. "Your skin flatters it. Oh," she lamented, "If only I could wear blue. Sapphire, cerulean, azure, so many shades open." May stared at her and the woman waved at her, "Oh, of course. I didn't introduce myself. I am Suha, I am the headmistress of this house," she said.

May nodded, "I am…" she wanted to say but a loud sound from outside interrupted and not a second later Arden stormed inside the room.

"I am not wearing these things!" he said irately, pointing at the rather flimsy clothes that May had seen on the other boy.

Suha sighed mournfully, "But you would look so handsome!" she claimed.

Arden looked at her hot-headily, "Either you get me something that does approve my dignity or I'll just be wearing my own clothes," he spat. May had to admit the head mistress had a point. Arden had shaped decently because of his fighting and travelling had made his muscles lean.

He and Suha glared at each other, the latter having more of a penetrating stare. She finally huffed, "Fine. We probably have some tunics laying around." She gave a few short to te servant and Arden followed grudgingly.

They waited in silence and tea was brought in. May didn't dare to drink any of it as long as she didn't know Suha's motives. It hardly seemed like the woman was of the generous kind. Arden had told her about some of the poisons here, a welcome pastime apparently, but May had no way of knowing when she was getting poisoned so she thought it safe to wait for Arden.

The woman didn't have a care in the world and sipped of her own drink. Maybe poisoning was that common because she didn't urge May to drink, indicating suspicious behavior The silence was just getting awkward when Arden came in looking more or less disgruntled, but wore the loose clothing that was so typical here.

"Well then," the headmistress said, "Now that you are both here, how about names?" she asked.

May looked inquisitively at Arden, out of them two more familiar with strange cultures, who shrugged. "I am May, and this is Arden. He is my guardian," she finally said. She wasn't going to tell her title unless needed so.

Suha nodded and waved to the tea. "Go ahead, I haven't had yet a reason to poison you," she said. May glanced at Arden who sniffed the drink and nodded to May. Suha smiled contently, "Now, how can I help you," she asked.

May hesitated: it was one thing for a small boy approaching her but to explain herself to someone else? Suha huffed, "Listen. The boy clearly spoke up because he knew something," she said irritated.

"I am looking for Drew," May said softly.

Suha chuckled, "I can't do anything with names. Who is Drew?"

This time it was Arden who spoke up, "Drew is my general," he said tersely.

At this, Suha laughed out loud. "If I don't even know his name, what makes you think I know his profession?" She seemed amused with the notion. "Every male that I get here has no longer any meaning to his name. To me, they are slaves for my enjoyment."

May swallowed heavily: if Drew had been here, would he have been seduced by this beautiful woman that commanded his fate with every demand? Would he still be hers? "Drew is about my age, green eyes and hair, and scars on his back," she added softly.

Suha's mouth dropped open in shock: "Him?!" she exclaimed. "Why would you go looking for him?"

May's heart leapt. "He's here?!" she asked hopefully.

Suha scowled, "I sent him away. Most useless boy I've had," she grumbled.

Arden narrowed his eyes at her: "I just told you he's my general. Just what is useless about him?" he complained as if he had been insulted himself. In some sort of way, he was.

Suha took another thoughtful sip from her tea. "And as I said, professions don't mean much here. Useless he was because he refused me. He wasn't bought to keep scrubbing floors."

May felt her throat constrict. "Refused…you?" she asked. Could it be true?

Suha huffed, "Yes. Can you imagine it? Me! He refused me! Going on about not wanting to betray his woman back home. He is a slave! Like he ever gets home again! The woman probably married another suitor by now!" She seemed genuinely insulted by the nothing but May felt happier than she had been in a while: Drew still had remembered her.

"She didn't," Arden said thoughtfully, looking at May's inward expression.

Suha scowled again, "Really now? That's even more sorrowful. What pig-farmer's daughter is so pitiful?" she cursed.

Pitiful, huh? May thought by herself, "I don't think that waiting for him is pitiful," she said softly.

Suha smiled grimly, "You are young still, girl. Marriage is nothing more than a convenience."

May stared back at her blankly, "And yet, Drew refused you because he had been promised to another?"

Suha looked at her curiously, "Why do you care so much about this Drew and whether he waited?" she asked slowly.

It seemed an honest curious question. "Because I am promised to him as well," May answered, her voice soft. She didn't know how the head-mistress would react: Drew had apparently hurt her pride pretty badly.

But Suha seemed confused, turning her eyes to Arden: "But he…?" she started, but Arden shook his head.

"I wouldn't dare to even touch her. Drew's my superior and my friend. He asked me to take care of her while he was gone," he said.

Suha let out a mournful sigh, "How beautifully tragic," she said softly. "But I cannot help but want that for myself as well."

Both Arden and May glanced at each other, "What was the woman talking about? "What do you mean Suha?" May asked.

Suha huffed, "My husband does not care for me. We were given each other because it was a good move but he rather seeks his joy in books or in other women. There is no passion when we are together."

May felt for the woman, even how different they were. Even if she'd bought and sold Drew. "Can't you learn to love each other?" she asked.

But Suha eyed her sadly, "If he needs love, he has his harem for that. As do I," she said. And May did not know how to respond to that. How could she if their situations were so vastly different. Suha sighed again, "What is done is done. There is no use chasing a camel that has fled in the desert. So you want to find him then? Even if you have been separated for so long?"

May nodded, "Yeah, he is a man I want to share my life with. So I at least have to try," she answered. Now that Suha had let off her steam she was decidedly more pleasant to talk to.

The mistress eyed her for a moment, "You seek a goal unimaginable to me and yet I can not hope but for you to succeed. However, if I help you, what's in it for me?"

Arden and May exchanged looks; what could they offer that she didn't have already? Then May got an idea, "You said you loved stories?" she asked. Suha nodded, quite confused and May continued, "Will you give me the information I want if I share mine and Drew's tale?"

For some reason Suha's face brightened and nodded shortly, "The information is not that precious to me to withheld it from you. Tell me your story."

And that was how May told the headmistress of her title, meeting Drew, the earlier war, Gar and all that had happened in the years she had known Drew. When she was done, Suha gaped at her. :"You're telling me that you're the princess Kamesh had been so angry over and the young man the general he fought against?" she asked.

May nodded and to her surprise, Suha smirked. "Nothing would please me more than to help you now. My butt-kissing husband might be trying to lick up to Kamesh, I'll gladly do anything he disapproves of." This, May had not expected but she smiled gratefully. How could one woman feel so frustrated with her husband that she'd do anything to annoy him even if he didn't know. "But one day, you'll have to invite me to your land! I want to see so much more than these familiar views."

This May could accept as a decent proposal so she nodded. "Drew," Suha started, "Has been sent to the galleys."

Silence fell.

"What!" Arden growled, "You mean to tell us that we've told you all this to hear that you've basically sent him to his death?" Arden sounded so angry that May suddenly felt apprehensive; she'd never heard of galleys but to warrant such a response from Arden it could not be could.

Suddenly, it seemed as if Suha had turned back to the unaccountable woman from before. "I never said anything about the content of the information. I however, will give you all the information we have on whom we sold him to." She gave a few short words to the old woman whom had not said a word all this time.

She scowled but left the room with a flurry. Suha settled her gaze on May sadly, "I did not want all of this to happen. Please understand that." Then she returned her gaze to her tea and didn't speak again.

May could practically feel the anger from Arden and she knew that wherever Drew was, it wasn't good, but the only thing she felt for the woman was sadness.

Only a very lonely person would be driven to acts like these.

But May did not know what to say so she kept silent. Then the old woman came back with a scroll in her hands and pushed it at Arden who took it grudgingly. The general's right hand stood up without saying a word and grabbed May's wrist. The look on his face was prove enough that for once he had lost his patience.

Before he could completely pull them out of the room while grabbing packages from the servants May suspected contained their clothes judging from the lumpiness, May turned around. "I will find Drew. I know I will," she said before following her guardian away from the house where yet another trail of Drew had run cold.

* * *

_I am sorry about not updating! I really am! _

_I am not abandoning this story, so don't worry! I have lost my job today so from now on I will have a bit more time!_


	22. Lost but not Gone

_Problems enough, I won't bore you with it.  
New chapter. I don't own Pok__émon and all that shit._

* * *

Chapter 22: Lost but not Gone

His memory didn't return, despite Loua's insistence that it still could. Drew sat with her many a evening with a cup of calming tea, trying to remember all that he could. Mostly it stayed gone although sometimes there were flashes of things that could have been.

The sound of iron on iron, a flash of reflecting light and at night the remembrance of a spring smell that made his heart long in pain.

He wasn't able to place the slight flashes but he was torn in hoping he'd see more and hoping they'd stay gone, if only for the peace of mind.

He worked full days on the fields together with Reod and Fern, who seemed in his own rough way very glad with the extra market. "Decent turnover at the fall market," he told the two young men gruffly while looking at the shed filled with wheat and corn. He had promised the two that he would take them when that time came around; usually when the leaves were halfway done falling.

But despite that fact that Drew felt a calm he somehow knew he had never known before, he found himself staring north-northwest to where the bigger mountains were. There was something more there, Drew knew it but he couldn't find what.

"Are you happy here?" Reod asked, leaning on his fork while raking the land.

Drew halted in his own raking, and forking up the rest weeds on the wooden wheelbarrow. "I don't know," Drew replied. "Are you?"

Reod hummed, "Yeah, I guess I am. I was something of a hunter in my homeland…" a faraway look of longing appeared in his eyes, and Drew wondered if he wasn't the only one that missed the far past now. Maybe not in the same sense, but Drew was convinced that Reod missed his land more at times than he let on. "I never thought this sort of life would fit me. But it does. But you," Drew's friend shook his head. "For some reason I think you are meant for something bigger than this."

Drew shrugged, "Who knows," he replied and the two smirked at each other as Fern called from far away on the field to stop slacking off because the field wasn't going to rake itself.

Summer passed in this manner and Drew found that with the market drawing near, he had no time for pondering on his melancholy. When they got off he fields, Loua usually had dinner on the table and the evenings were filled with making mats of spare helms.

Fern grumbled to himself that boys shouldn't waste their time on menial labor like that but Loua had enough spunk to put him in his place. "Mats can be sold, broken helms cannot. If you don't make useful then make yourself sparse!" This was usually enough to limit the old man's grumbling as he spend the rest of the time carving figurines from wood.

"They may not bring in much money, but I like carving them and children are happy with them," Fern muttered tersely when Reod asked why.

Loua winked conspiritatively, "He has a big mouth but a good heart."

Drew found that despite their bickering; maybe even because of it, Fern and Loua had a very good marriage. He and Reod had more than once been witness to the kisses they still shared the mornings before work and how Loua knew exactly how to make his tea while when Drew or Reod tried, Fern would always find something wrong with it.

Then at one day, Fern announced they would be leaving for the great fall market in a few days so they'd better start preparing.

"Why is this one so different?" Reod asked. "Isn't the weekly market of the village not enough?" He meant the weekly market that was in the village a bit further on the road. It was where they got their usual things like meat, other vegetables and cloths.

Fern looked at him incredulously and Drew was glad he hadn't asked. "Well," Reod muttered, "I lived in a tribe."

It didn't stop Fern from looking as if he had asked why birds flew. "Are you serious, boy?" he responded. "Metal, pottery, and plowing tools don't appear by themselves. Use your brain, son." It was how Fern usually spoke; think before you ask. A gruff man who knew what hard work was.

So they prepared. Loua packed them proviance that would stay good and told them she wouldn't come with. Even if they lived far away, one should never leave the home alone for more than a day.

And then, on one morning, Drew was roughly awoken. When he opened his eyes blearily, two things came to his notice. The first was that Fern was intently staring at him: clearly being the one who had awoken him. The second was that it was still dark outside.

"Get dressed, we are leaving before dawn," the old man said and then continued to the other side of the room where Reod had his bed. In the summer they had decided that the room Drew had woken up in early in the year was too small for them both. So whenever they had time, Fern had directed him and Reod in adding an extra room.

It was not big but they both fit in comfortably. Drew had been stunned by the generosity, as had Reod, but the elder couple wove it away that they worked hard enough for it themselves.

Not much later, Drew found himself sitting in the back of the cart next to bales of wheat, munching on some dried meat; if he took small bites he could eat it without upsetting his stomach because of the early hour. Reod had joined Fern on the box and was nodding off while Fern was reining a sturdy horse named Vulpix. It was a gentle animal and Drew found that he rather liked it.

They were moving with a steady tred, not in a hurry but with destination and Fern told them they would be there at nightfall. They had to go through the woods and Drew had never been that far while he was with Fern and Loua and the dark woods did not comfort him.

He unconsciously tensed up and he was not sure how his body made this feel like a natural reaction. Above him, Fern and Reod too seemed uncomfortable. And suddenly, Drew wondered. "Fern, now we two are with you, but did you use to make this trip alone?"

Fern glanced back and then faced forwards again. "No," he said gruffly. "I used to travel together with farmers from the neighboring farms and we'd travel in a caravan."

Drew blinked, "Why didn't we this time, it wouldn't have made much a difference."

Fern chuckled, "With you two youngsters helping me, the harvest was done quicker. The earlier you get to the market, the better the place, prices and goods you have. And the crop won't rot."

Well, that was logical enough and Drew felt a bit more at peace knowing that Fern did not go alone. "Are these woods dangerous?" he finally asked.

But it was not Fern who answered. "Very dangerous," a male voice said and Drew looked up to see a man pointing some old sword at him, only a few inches from the tip of his nose. The man holding it was wearing brown and green clothes and looked like he was very used to moving in the woods. His dark brown hair hung slightly in his eyes but Drew could still see the manic spark in his eyes and he had a mocking smirk on his face.

From the corner of his eyes, Drew could see Fern and Reod being removed from the cart roughly by three others. Four men in total.

Drew turned his attention back fully to the man before him who smirked wider: "Get your ass off. We're claiming this cart." Drew felt a hot wave of anger rush through him and felt a lot braver suddenly.

"No," he said.

The sound of struggling was heard behind him but Drew did not look back. "Drew! Do what he says!" he heard Fern calling. "It's not worth losing your life over!"

The man chuckled. "Yeah, Drew. Listen to the ol'man."

Drew gritted his teeth, "I don't think so," he said calmly.

In a rather painful motion, Drew was lifted by his collar, "I don't think you understand. I said we're claimin' this cart one way or the other."

Drew stared at the robber levelly. "I think you don't understand. These people have worked all year for this. It's their living."

The man laughed shortly, "And robbing it, is ours. Now I'll ask kindly one more time: Move your ass from the cart or I'll do it and you'll be in more than two pieces."

When Drew made no movement to get away, the man released him and swung his sword. "Suit yourself," he growled.

"Drew!" he heard Reod and Fern call, but all Drew could do was act on instinct and ducked away. He grabbed a long knife that they usually used to cut things when needed. It was by no means a sword.

"You got lucky," the man growled as Drew held up the knife in a motion that felt more natural than it should be. "It won't happen again." And he charged again. This time, Drew caught him head on and the metal of their weapons clashed loudly. The man grunted and moved his sword horizontally with the intent of chopping off Drew's head.

But Drew twisted his hand and the sword easily slid past him, and the man stumbled. "Hm. You're pretty good. Want to join?"

Drew growled himself, "All I want, is you gone! Leave!"

The man chuckled, "Sorry, no!" and he charged once more. Drew used the same technique to slid off the sword and kneed the man as he stumbled past. Clearly the man was not a very skilled swordsman.

He doubled over and Drew slammed his elbow on the man's back and he sank through his knees. While the man was down, Drew kicked his sword away and flopped him over and pointed his own knife at him. "I said, leave!" Drew growled.

The man chuckled, "Or what are you going to do kid? I doubt you could even really harm me." But the words had not even left his mouth before a trail of blood flowed down his cheek: Drew had cut him and was now leaning down.

"Consider yourself warned. I have no problem in cutting your throat right here.:"

The man stared back in Drew's steady eyes, and fear crept into his own. "Alright!" he squeaked. "We'll leave you alone!" Drew raised himself again and stepped back. The glint reappeared in the man's eyes. "Didn't you ever get taught to not lower your weapon?" he laughed and stormed towards Drew.

But Drew sidestepped and because of the man not holding his sword there was no harm to Drew. But he was getting tired of the man and quickly turned and kicked the man's back so that he tumbled off the cart. Drew jumped after him, his knife raised; "Want to play again?" he asked.

The man shook his head and scrambled towards his comrades. "Let them go!" he snarled. "We're leaving!"

The one holding Fern immediately let go but the other one hesitated. The third one had already retreated back into the woods after a glance at Drew's tense posture. "The man is no normal guy. If you don't want to lose your life, let's go!" and he went ahead himself.

The others quickly glanced at Drew and the knife glittered in the sunlight filtering thought the trees before deciding that running was their best course of action too.

Drew stood poised until he was absolutely sure they were gone. Then he started shaking and he dropped the knife as if it had burned him and he stared at his hand in shock: what the hell had just happened?

"Drew! Are you alright?' Reod called as he came jogging over.

Drew exhaled, "I'm fine," he said after a moment's pause.

Reod shook his head, "What was that! Drew, I've never seen you fight before!"

But Drew could not answer him: he did not know himself.

Fern came walking towards them. "Who the hell were you before you lost your memory?" he asked, his voice holding a mixture of gruffness and awe. "Because that was the finest swordsmanship I have ever seen before."

Drew gaped at him: he couldn't explain. The fighting felt natural. The knife in his hand felt comfortable if light and he hadn't needed to think at all. Fern shook his head, "Still, that was a foolish thing to do, boy. Don't bring yourself into danger for things like this." He shook his head again and got up the box. "Come on boys, we still have a long road to go"

Reod glanced once more at Drew and then got back on the box as well as Drew crawled in his spot on the cart.

The journey was silent from that point, with Fern pointing out things around them while Reod asked him questions, but Drew didn't participate. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Who was he and what kind of life did he live? Drew didn't know as he turned over the knife in his hand pensively. It didn't bother him so much that he was clearly skilled with a weapon. What did worry him was that he had no way of knowing how he used that skill.

The man's words had put a thought in his head. What if he had been a mugger? A brigand? What he did know, and it hurt him, was that if he had been indeed on the wrong side of the law, he would leave the place he now called home.

He wouldn't stay with Fern and Loua, that wasn't fair to the two.

* * *

"Arden, you are going to tell me where we are going right now!" May demanded. She had been following the man through the sandy city, but he hadn't said a word of where they were headed.

Arden didn't bother turning around at her but May could see from his tense posture that he was not like the situation. "Arden!" she called frustrated. May saw the telltale muscle in his jaw that told of his irritation.

"We're going to the port," he ground out.

May was confused, "Why the port? I didn't even know they had water here!"

Arden glanced back at her. "You can not build a city in the middle of a desert. This one has access to the sea."

May huffed, "Yeah. But why are we going there?"

Arden didn't answer but looked forward in stubbornness. "Because, princess," he mocked. One could clearly see the goose hunt had taken its toll on him. "A galley is a ship. Drew will be long gone, any trail dead, but it's the only thing we got."

He sounded so angry that May was afraid to continue asking. She still didn't know what exactly a galley was. They didn't have those in her homeland. Was Drew now on the stretched out blue sea? In lands May didn't know of? Did he ling for home now that he knew there was so much more?

Perhaps she romanticized it a bit: she didn't know what a slave was supposed to do on ships and she doubted that he would be sold as anything else.

Arden was meanwhile glad that May had stopped asking. The galleys of all damned places they had to look. It was from the frying pan into the fire. The wheels were harsher, but Arden knew the galleys. If the ship hadn't sunk Drew would be in places May and Arden could not reach him.

There was almost no hope.

But how could he tell his queen that? Arden smirked to himself at that. In his mind he had started calling May a queen already; for going she technically was a princess. He had seen her grow from a stubborn child into a headstrong woman.

She still had a lot to learn before she could ascend the throne but by God, Arden would make sure she'd get her rightful place. 'You'd better not be dead, Drew' he mentally muttered to his general.

They passed a corner and Arden pulled up his nose: yup, they were definitely in the right place: he smelled fish. Rotting fish. It was late on the day so that was no wonder. It had been out in the sun all day. He heard the calls of the vendors trying to sell their last wares.

At least, he assumed so since he couldn't understand them.

Then suddenly it dawned on him what was considered wares here and he turned to May to warn her, but the look on her face told him he was already too late. He followed her line of view to one of the ships where new slaves were loaded.

Chained behind each other, he understood her renewed horror after they were basically kicked into the belly of the ship. "Arden, is that…" she said with a hollow voice as they saw a body or three carried out and dumped into the water of the harbor.

Arden nodded grimly, "Yeah, that's a galley, May." He saw her eyes go to the big oars and he saw the light dawn in her eyes on what the purpose of a galley slave was. But she had apparently decided to man herself up because he saw only a small trace of despair cross her face.

Despair that Arden shared. But they couldn't dawdle. He went up to a merchant and held up the scroll Suha had given them. That he didn't speak the language didn't mean he couldn't communicate. Apparently the document meant quite a lot, Arden did hope it didn't specify too much information, because the merchant widened his eyes.

Actually Arden thought that the eyes bulged more out of his head, and the man looked around frantically. Then he waved over his wife. She had seemed to be haggling with some other woman over a few fishes, and seemed reluctant to let it go, but with a few words of her husband, and they sounded urgent enough, she immediately accepted the offer given. Hurriedly the coins changed hands and she came over quickly.

She too widened her eyes, and then muttered something to the man who replied defensively.

Arden scraped his throat. "Where can I find this man?" he said slowly, tapping the paper. Arden was not sure they understood but the woman pointed to some docks further. Arden nodded his head and went to May who had been waiting with the horses.

Behind him, he head the couple talk in hushed voices frantically and he knew they had probably left an impression. Not what he wanted but it couldn't be helped.

"And?" May asked.

Arden shrugged, "They pointed to that dock," he said, nodding with his head towards it.

May followed his line of direction to the dock and then glance back; "Let's go then."

* * *

Despite that Drew still felt pretty worried about where he actually came from, the fall market was proving to be busy enough that it was difficult to think a lot. Fern had said that they were early but Drew felt it was already crowded.

Fern got greeted as an old friend (he probably was too, Drew thought) and he and Reod got looked at curiously. There was no malice in their eyes as there were a lot of strangers. Tall pale men who sold white pelts and colorful cloths and beads, a rough looking group of both males and females who sold horses and stared anyone away that came too close.

He and Reod ducked away hastily when they passed a trader that looked of Kamesh's origin and while they doubted they would be recognized, they were still runaway slaves and they had no intentions of going back being one.

Their small group found a good spot near some friendly farmers who, judging from their accent came from further down in the land. All in all Drew had enough to look at.

The ambiance overall was friendly too and Reod was fairly amused with groups of growing females who thought he couldn't understand them, "Don't you get tired of playing with them like that?" Drew asked after another group of girls had slinked off because, while appreciating of his physique (there was a reason he had been bought into the harem as well) they had been a bit disappointed in his incapability of communicating, or rather, the illusion of the incapability.

Reod laughed lightly at Drew, "I am not harming anyone, Drew. I only take as much as they give. You wouldn't do bad either," he said suggestively.

That, Drew knew. He hadn't been blind to the coy eyes in his direction. Grimly he thought of his shady background: like he was going to react on any advances while being unclear of that. Besides, he thought while munching on some piece of dried meat, he felt it was wrong flirting with stranger girls.

There was something wrong with them too. He couldn't quite out his finger on it. There was an absolute preference to brunettes on his side, but then the color eyes wasn't right or the wrong shade of blue. A sile too coy or too docile.

Drew doubted it was the girls that were wrong so he let it rest and spent his time with Fern, selling at the stall or roaming the markets. He was impressed of the horses bred by the strange people, but he couldn't remember he had actually ridden a full-blooded fire of a horse so that was just another mystery.

It must have been about three days after arriving and Fern ahd said the biggest mass had yet to come so Drew had been allowed to go off on his own. Faintly amused he pondered that a twenty-something needed allowance to go off on his own while not even being blood-related.

He had just passed the horse-people when he heard a voice say: "A few coins, sir. Only a few coins.' Drew looked around and saw nothing but a cloaked man sitting on the ground, a pair of naked feet and arms coming from underneath it.

"Sorry?" Drew asked, not sure he had heard the voice from underneath the hood.

"Please, a few coins," the voice said again and Drew was now positively sure the voice was male. It sounded strange, like it had once been completely sure of himself, but now had lost all lack-luster.

"I don't think I…" Drew started but suddenly the hood turned upwards and Drew met a pair of watery grey eyes that were glaring at him vehemently.

"I thought I recognize that voice!" the man spat as he struggled to push himself up. Drew could now see the face of the man and found him unhealthy looking. The face hung as if he had lost a lot of weight in a short time and the greasy skin might have shone once but was now also decidedly covered with filth.

"You!" the man snarled looking infuriated.

Drew took an indecisive step backwards. "I am sorry?" he tried. He couldn't think of what he had ever done to this man.

The man had now pushed himself up by the fence he had been seated against and stepped towards Drew teetering on his feet. From his spot Drew could smell the waft of alcohol from the man. "Sorry?!" the man snarled, sounding slightly insane because of the high edge to his voice. "You'll be sorry alright!"

Then with a speed that Drew could only pinpoint to the man's anger, the drunk grasped for Drew's neck. Despite that the man was unhealthy he had a vice grip and was also taller than Drew. Drew grasped at the fingers around his neck, gasping for breath. "I didn't do anything! I don't even know you!" he tried, wheezing with the slight air he had.

The hands only clenched further, "You took everything from me: the shrew, the throne, the power! And you say you don't know me! You little cad!"

Drew barely heard what the man was saying. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Was he going to die here? At the hands of a stranger, dumped at the back of an alley?

"'nhand 'im" Suddenly a female voice said and the grip lightened on Drew's neck, but by no means was Drew free yet.

"No! I will have my revenge!" the man said vehemently.

"Ye'll lettin'im go, yer heyr me!" the female voice man grunted but seemed to have no intention of letting Drew go. "I heave mere than 'nough of yer crap. Lett'im go or I'll be techin'yer a new one, gertit?"

When the man still didn't let go, the female apparently got out some sort of a weapon because Drew felt the man recoil. "Now, this had nothing to…"

"Tis me terrain, lett'im go 'r the knife goes b'tweyn yer ribs and taka lot moar out than wentin!' Apparently this was enough of a threat because the man threw Drew down and scuffled awat. "An' I don't wanna sey yer ergain gertit?!"

Drew coughed a little and wheezed in some breath before opening his eyes. Before him stood a woman of the fierce horse-tribe. Her straight black hair was bound in a tail on her head, a side covered with beads. Most of her clothes were either leather or simple pale cloth so her reddish-brown skin came through visibly.

In her ear were teeth of an animal Drew couldn't readily identify. She was just about decently covered but in no way did she under for any man, sporting arm- and torso muscles that probably helped with the horses. She was brandishing a knife that could easily be considered a sword; a nasty one. The hooks in the blade looked destructive to a human body.

She huffed angrily and then turned to Drew."Yer ok, yun'un?" she asked. Drew decided not to mention she was probably only a 10 years older and let her help him up. "Sorry 'bou tha'. The drun' crook has been hengin' 'round hear. Got me a good excuse to gett'im off!"

Drew nodded, "Thanks for saving me. I thought I was done for."

The woman nodded, "Nah, it's good. Yer'good with th'horses. Th'guy ha'som'thing 'gainst yer, yer kno' why?"

Drew shook his head, "No clue, he said, "I can't remember him." But as he waved goodbye to the kind horse-woman, Drew wondered if he hadn't actually done the man wrong. Maybe he had deserved what the man had wanted to do to him.

* * *

_I had to cut the chapter short or it'd be too long for the usual amount. Reviews? Even if I am late?_


	23. Going Home

_New chapter. I have lost a bit of confidence though so don't be too harsh_

_I don't own Pokémon or its characters_

* * *

Chapter 23: Going home

May and Arden followed the direction they were pointed in. First it seemed ridiculous as there were quite a few docks. But at some point they heard a man yelling. They looked at each other and shrugged: it was worth a shot.

They followed the wooden planks over the water, guiding Blaziken and Umbreon by the hand. They had silently decided that it was safer to walk as they could give the two horses an optical focus point. There were a lot of people passing them on the docks, often with full hands and they had to be careful to not bump into anyone.

At a certain point they had reached the end of the wooden platform above the water and a large bulky man was vehemently discussing something with another man, wildly gesturing at a creature that was so stooped and pitiful looking that only after a moment's look May recognized as an actual human being.

He was bared above the waist and barefooted. He looked a bit older than Arden but it couldn't be much more than that. His hair, ashen blond, hung in his eyes and he refused to look up.

Finally the discussion between the two men seemed to have ended and the larger of the two called over some nearby guards and told them something in the national language. The two guards, wearing pale brown tunics, belts with swords around their waists and arms wrapped with leather, grabbed the poor man May had been staring at and shoved him roughly towards the left dock the T-point they stood on pointed out.

Arden didn't need to tell May that what she just had witnessed had been the selling of a slave into the galleys. The slave wasn't even struggling and May wondered if he thought it was even worth the effort.

She wouldn't find out because the seller had slinked off and the man with the loud voice and the burly stature was visible to them. He was wearing a tunic of the same color as the two guards but it was embroidered with gold threads and something told May that whatever he did paid well.

His face was clean-shaven but it did him no good in attractiveness. He had low-slanted eyes and his nose looked as if he had gotten a shovel to the head. He was by no means a good-looking man. He was putting something away in a small pouch around his middle and then looked at them ominously. "Fer!?" he asked angrily,

Arden stepped forward. "We are here for information," he said.

The man raised a brow, "Why would I help two strangers like you," he looked pointedly at May. "One of which is a woman?" he asked. His voice was gruff and deep: Suha's accent sounded in his speech too but whereas the headmistress had sounded sultry this man sounded retarded as if he was unsure of his words.

May saw an intelligent spark in his eyes, so despite that he came across as a moronic brute, she knew they should be careful. Arden was aware of this as well apparently since he got out the scroll they had gotten from Suha. "We want to find a slave sold by headmistress Suha. Here's your why," he said and handed the man the scroll.

The man scanned the paper quickly and narrowed his eyes. "Such a long time too. Rotten woman," he muttered. Then he raised his head again. "Ge!" he snarled to one of the other men standing by: this one was carrying a stack of scrolls. "Der fets lazketen, mit nortrondere dersta," he ordered. The man scurried away quickly and the big man turned back to May and Arden.

He scoffed seeing their questioning gazes. "I ordered him to get the records of that day. You can't expect met to remember every slave and every transaction." He gestured with his hand to the ships. "I trade a lot of slaves every day."

May didn't want to question any further. She was quite aware of what this meant. And it made her sick. Of course, if humans were sold as goods, there were traders to sell them.

The man he had sent away returned carrying instead of a stack of papers just one scroll. "Ah, yes," the trader muttered, scanning the paper, incidentally checking the other paper Suha had provided. "I see," he said as he rolled the scroll back up. "The man you are looking for was sold to a trading ship that traded on the Woodsland Gulf."

May recognize the name, even if she had never been there. It was the water found in the mass between Kamesh and her country, north-west of Kamesh's desert. The name was derived from the forest area that bordered between the water and the mountains. She was also familiar with the furious storms that haunted those waters and the treacherous rocks.

"Well, where is it now then?" Arden asked urgently.

The man raised a brow: "It sunk last winter," he said easily.

"No survivors?" Arden asked hoarsely, for once looking as distressed as May felt.

The trader seemed to have reached the end of his patience: "The slaves are bound with metal, did you think there were any?" he snapped.

But May already didn't hear him anymore, "How dare you!" she hissed. "How dare you ask so easy? That slave was my fiancé!"

The man merely seemed amused by her, "And I should care? Just marry another, missy?" Despite having trouble with their language, the trader apparently had no trouble speaking harsh words.

May snapped up her head, "That man was the general of my country! I am the princess, I am May!"

She no longer cared who heard her: rather, let them hear her! Let them hear her grief, let them hear her rage! Let them know the wrong they had done her. "May!" Arden tried to keep her back but it was as if a switch had been flipped. Anything was better than that all-consuming void. And then May didn't see the trader anymore, nor the people that were staring at her. All she could see was the endless blue sea that had taken her lover from her.

"Drew!" she yelled as she ran out to the edge of the dock. She didn't even register Arden holding her back, suddenly afraid she'd do something stupid. "You promised!" she screamed. "You promised to come back to me! Drew!" An ugly sob rose up from her throat and she slumped in Arden's arms.

"You said you'd marry me! We'd grow old together! You can't leave me alone!" she sobbed. Arden held on tighter to her when she surged again. "Drew! Drew!" she yelled in her furious struggle. "Come back to me!"

"Drew!"

* * *

"_Drew!_"

With a jolt, Drew woke up. Confused he looked around: he was still in the bumbling cart going back to Fern and Loua's house.

The market had ended.

"Did any of you call my name?" he asked warily.

Fern and Reod looked back at him from the box. "No?" Reod answered, but it sounded like a question.

But Drew shook his head, "No, I thought... never mind." He didn't want to worry them even more. He knew he had been acting off these last few days. He slumped back against the stack of furs they had traded. It was by far the softest of the things to sit against.

Fern had already turned back to the road, but Reod eyed him critically, "If you say so," he said slowly.

Drew refused to meet his gaze. It had been stupid to ask them anyway: the voice that had shouted his name had been female: a distressed female voice. He clenched his eyes trying to remember what he had been dreaming about but he drew up a blank. Even though he was curious why the female was shouting his name and why she was distressed, Drew was hit with a wave of homesickness.

He wasn't sure of what but he did know that the voice had everything to do with it. He did also know that it also had everything to do with the voice. He did also know that it had everything to do with his wiped memory. He let out a slow breath opening his eyes again. He hadn't decided what to do to be honest.

He wanted to stay with Fern and Loua, but he was afraid of his past. He thought about leaving but even if it was the fairest to do, Drew didn't want to become a wanderer. The man of the market came to mind: he didn't want that.

He watched the gold leaves fall. Soon it'd be winter again. He'd been with the elderly couple for a year by then. He felt good with the two, but thinking back to his talk with Reod he might not really belong. The long knife had felt good in his hand.

It was easy to stay but his gut told him that that wasn't all to his life. The voice had called his name: did she need him? And why? Was it imagination? A memory?

Drew wanted answers but he wasn't sure he'd like them. What if he had hurt the woman? Drew didn't think he'd ever harm a defenseless woman. Had he done her wrong? Did she, at one time, belong to him? Was she another's now?

This thought, even if he had never had met this woman or knew who she was, felt like a stone in his stomach. The person behind the voice needing him was a good thought. It filled him up with warmth. He couldn't remember feeling it before but it wasn't unfamiliar.

With that he closed his eyes. Soon they'd be back at the house. Loua's have them prepared something good and they'd sleep early. Then the next morning they'd wake up to prepare the fields for winter. And then…

Drew didn't know what came after that. And that effectively removed the good feeling. If he was truly honest, he didn't see himself do this year after year. Unlike Reod, he hadn't found his place yet.

"We're almost there," Fern's grumble came. Reod made a noise that showed his pleasure at that but Drew felt oddly sad: it was good being on the road. But he didn't let it show.

"Boys!" An elated Loua greeted them, her hands covered in white powder that Drew strong suspected was for baking. "Did you bring back the threads I asked for?" she asked Fern.

The man grunted as he nuzzled her cheek, not at all embarrassed to show affection for his wife in front of the two young men. "I'm not even inside yet, love," he replied. The soft note in his voice betrayed that he too had missed his spouse. Drew and Reod smirked at each other: it was always amusing how Loua could pull things like that from the gruff man.

The two jumped off the cart and helped bring in the stuff they had bought: furs, metals and colorful fabrics and of course the threads Loua had requested. Most of it they stored in the storage behind the cooking area. It was between the big storehouse and the living area.

It didn't take long to put it all away: most of the money they earned was meant to get through the year.

"Now," Loua said, "It's time to get you three some food." She pinched Reod's cheek who looked torn between amusement and annoyance. "You look as if you haven't had a decent meal in days!"

"I didn't starve them!" Fern argued, but Loua silenced him with a look.

"And tell me all you have experienced."

Fair enough, Loua had whipped up some beefy broth. Drew had yet to eat something that he disliked of Loua's cooking and this was no exception. First Fern told his wife of what they had earned and she seemed content enough.

Then Reod told the woman of how they had encountered the robbers and Drew felt himself tense up. "Oh my!" Loua exclaimed. "Were you alright?"

Reod nodded. "Yeah. Actually," he frowned, "Drew protected us."

Loua's brows rose: "He did?" she asked and Drew wondered if he should feel insulted. He let it slide: it wasn't meant badly. "But the robbers in this area are vicious. How did you do that?" The question was meant for Drew, but Drew had no answer and just shrugged.

Reod answered in his stead. "He just picked up this big ass knife and went on like a master swordsman: as if he has done it the whole of his life. The robbers just didn't stand a chance!" He sounded a lot more enthusiastic than Drew felt about it.

Loua looked at him for a moment not saying anything. Then she sighed: "Well, I am just glad you are alright," she said. Then she looked at the tired faces of the males. "And I think sleep will do you all good. Drew, would you help me clean this?"

It was normal that one of the two youngsters helped her clean the cutlery but from her pointed look, Drew could easily figure out she had not missed his tension and he nodded. Fern and Reod quickly left the kitchen to get some easy rest and Drew stacked the plates to bring them to the bucket of water they had for that purpose.

"Are you alright, Drew?" Loua asked softly.

Drew thought about lying but the woman was perceptive if anything. "I guess," he said, "Just a bit bothered."

Loua blinked, "Because of what you can do?" she asked. When he nodded she said: "I see. What is it that bothers you the most?"

Drew rinsed off the plates silently, "How can I do all that?" he finally said. "And what did I do with it?"

Loua looked contempativily for a moment, "You are afraid you did bad with it then," she made her conclusion from Drew's silence. "But Drew, instead of an attacker, you could also have been a defender. You can do more than bad with extraordinary swordsmanship."

Drew didn't reply. It could be like that, but there were so many things to consider. Loua smiled and patted his cheek: "Don't make hasty decisions dear. We are happy to have you here."

When Drew finally caught sleep, he felt a bit more peaceful.

* * *

"Come on, May. It's time to go."

May didn't know how long she had bent here sitting on her knees. It was already twilight when Arden gently shook her shoulder. "Just a bit," she murmured.

Arden shook his head, "It wouldn't bring him back, May. It's time to go home."

May felt her eyes burn but tears wouldn't come: she had cried them all. She didn't want to believe it: she had travelled for almost a year only to find out Drew was…gone?! She couldn't even bear to think the word.

"Drew wouldn't want you to weep for him, May," Arden said, crouching next to her, staring at the water.

May felt her throat choke up: "He was your friend, Arden. How can you continue like he was never there?" she asked.

Arden snorted, "I am not pretending to be sad, because I am. It was will stay hurting for a little while, catching you unaware at times."

May looked at her protector: he wore a self-depreciating smirk, and May could see that this wasn't the first time had lost a friend. "How do you continue?" she asked. "I don't want to accept he's gone. It hurts, Arden."

Arden sighed, "It will stay hurting. But don't let it cripple you. Drew wouldn't want that. We have to live for him."

May didn't reply, she couldn't. This feeling paralyzed her. Living for Drew? How could she do that?

"Come on, May," Arden said, "Let's go home"

And with that, May grabbed his hand that he had put out for her to haul her up. Suddenly she was tired, tired of the sea wind. Tired of the hot sand, tired of the dragging aura. She longed for green fields and blue lakes. She longed for the cool protecting walls of her castle, her home and she wanted the meat on the fire at home, the songs in the halls.

"Yeah," she said as she looked up when Arden pulled. "Let's go home."

It was as if the horses shared their silent grief because they didn't make a sound. Arden guided them back the city in, stopping only once to buy proviand at an exorbitant price. It was late on the day but neither of them wanted to stay longer in this blasted city of clay and sand.

May let him do as he thought necessary. She didn't care: all she wanted was to go home. She didn't know what was waiting for her there but this city had taken Drew from her and she wanted nothing with it.

Arden checked once more the water and the food were secured safely and then got back on Umbreon. The city was dying: fewer people on the streets and they were able to pass easily through the streets. He looked at the young woman, worried about her silence. He'd expected her to cry longer, get angrier and scream more but he hadn't thought she'd retreat in herself.

They had to get out of here.

Arden looked around. The houses were getting lower, and indication they were almost at the edge of the city. He was disgusted with the place. He had known: seen even some of those practices these people did to others now that it was so close to him… He shook his head, praying Drew hadn't suffered too much.

Drowning was a horrible way to die.

Then he jolted: May! She wasn't covered! Two people escaping the city in the evening was already suspicious enough! But they had already reached and the guards were already nearing them; hands on their swords.

"Werde!" one shouted, signing for them to get off. Arden felt a moment of panic. If they got off and got searched, their weapons would get found!

Instead of getting home they would find out exactly how nasty the prisons here were.

But apparently, May was more fed up than he had suspected. Without hesitation she drew her sword and pointed it at the guards. The two males stopped in their approach and stared nervously at the point of her sword.

From her horse, May had a wider reach and a more powerful down stroke. But the fact that she was a woman confused the males: "I don't know what you just said," May said, her icy voice betrayed nothing but impatience. "But I am going to leave through that gate in a few moments."

The guards glanced at each other. "Pointing your weapon at guards is punishable," one guard said. He apparently spoke their language well enough and Arden was momentarily impressed with the education of this land.

"I don't care, I am leaving. You can let me or not," May replied.

The guard that had spoken raised his head, strengthened by his sense of justification. "I am afraid we will have to take you into custody."

Arden saw May clench her jaw and he reached for his sword himself. "I am going away from this place; either you let me or you will be a head shorter."

The men clearly didn't understand how real this threat was and didn't lower their swords. May didn't waste any more words and put her heels in Blaziken's sides and stormed towards the guards. Worried Arden followed her but there was no need. One of the guards ducked away from the storming horse, but the other bravely raised his sword.

May met him mid-air and sparks showed when the two metals clashed. The man had to put a step backwards to catch the brunt of the blow. He cursed in his own language, or it seemed like that from the harsh mutter.

May pulled the reins harshly and Blaziken turned back sharply. "Again?" she asked and Arden wondered whether he hadn't taught her too well. The man on the ground didn't meet her eyes but the other guard stared at her incredulously.

Then he narrowed his eyes and turned to Arden: "You accompany this…indecent hellcat?" he asked. Arden shrugged; he didn't really want to answer that.

But May had heard him and was pointing her sword at this throat, high from her horse. "You want to repeat that again?" she asked icily.

The man scoffed visibly in the dark: his cloth that shielded him against the sandy winds did not hide that. "Indecent hellcat!" he said vehemently. His eyes flitted from the sword to her face with distaste: "A woman wielding a weapon. It's nauseating."

May pressed her sword forward, the tip now touching skin. The man almost went cross-eyed. "You know what is nauseating?" she spat. "The way you treat your fellow humans! Enslaving people, forcing them to be anything but human: drive them to their death! You took my fiancé from me and I swear by god, if you don't let me go, I'll take your head!"

The man sputtered and that was the last thing he'd ever do. May had severed his head with a clean stroke and it rolled to stop before the feet of the other guard.

He was still on the ground. Arden thought him fairly young and judging from his pale and wide eyes, he had never seen a torso-less head before.

"Give Kamesh my regards," May spoke before turning Blaziken with a sharp tug.

Arden quickly followed her into the desert before her dust cloud disappeared in the darkness. "You know you might have started another fight," Arden told her quietly. "Drew's sacrifice might have been for nothing."

May didn't stop Blaziken but slowed down the pace. "I am not doing this for Drew. I am doing this for myself. Let them come," she spoke coldly. "I'll command our side myself: _that _is for Drew."

* * *

_Dear lord, it is done. We're almost at the end of the story now. Just about 2 more chapters I think. A lot has happened in these few weeks so my delay was, though rude, excusable. _

_Leave me a review yeah?_


	24. Unexpected Meeting

_Ok…so, a lot happened in my life, but that's no excuse. I can't say that it was all good, but I haven't been able to write at all. So sorry._

_I don't own Pokémon or its characters._

* * *

Chapter 24: Unexpected Meeting

"Arden, how much longer till the mountains?" May yelled over the screaming winds. She hoped he could hear her: the sandstorm was truly vicious. But they couldn't allow themselves to rest: they had to reach the mountains before winter had set in. According to Arden, going up from this side when there was snow was truly impossible.

Apparently, the snow rolled down easily here, forming avalanches. But getting there was hard when their vision was limited to only a few feet before them.

"We should be there within a few hours!" came the muffled reply of the male although May could tell he had shouted it. She hoped it was true. Since they had gone into the desert a few weeks earlier, she had lost sight on what time of the year it was.

It was all the same in the sand after all. May supposed she had to thank Ash when she came back: the horses were tired but seemed to have as much intention of stopping as their riders. One thing could be said for sure: they had character.

It left May with time to think as the horses guided themselves. What was she going to do now? King Norman, her father, had told her to find another husband before she left. Well, Drew wouldn't be coming home now. It was painful to think still as she didn't want to acknowledge it at all, but the weeks in the sand made it easier to think of.

It had once been so set in her mind: she was supposed to marry whomever her father thought suited. Gar had been horrible, Drew a lot more likable. But now that she had seen a bit of the world, May felt there should be more: also for her.

She was the king's firstborn but wasn't Max just as able to rule as her possible husband could be? Maybe better, since Max has been prepared in Royal circles since birth.

May wasn't all that prepared to give up her new found freedom: Freedom that Drew had offered her. It was only afterwards one realized but May had found her thoughts returning to Drew every so often.

She might have loved him. It was bitter and May didn't want to dwell on it too long. She might have loved him since he had pressed her against the ground, since he told her he'd bear his punishment, since he had stopped her wedding.

There were so many memories with him that May couldn't pinpoint when she started loving him. And that made her not one bit happier. She would never tell him that she did.

"May?" Arden's voice brought her back from her memories. As occupied as she had been, she hadn't noticed the grey wall in front of her. She stared up at the misty mountaintops and a cold wind blasted her in the face.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Arden peered at the dark mists surrounding the grey stone: "Winter is early,", he replied.

May turned to him, "What does that mean?" she asked.

Arden smirked self-deprecatingly, "It means that if we go up here, we will be caught by the snow. There's no way to go over; we have to go around the mountains."

May bit her lip, "Around?" she asked.

Arden stared up at the mist again, almost accusingly. "It means heading towards the woods next to the mountains. It means a bit detour," he glanced at May. "It's that or camp out the winter at the foot of the these mountains."

But May barely had to consider that option: "We will go around. I am not sitting around doing nothing!" Arden only nodded. He too had no inclination to sit out the winter.

Luckily the sandstorm laid down after a few days and May and Arden could see each other decently for the first time in weeks.

"Why don't people go through the woods more often?" May asked. She learned more and more about her country and she found herself liking it. For the first time she had an idea of how her country actually looked.

Arden pursed his lips in thought for a moment: "People used to," he said. "It is obviously the easier the route. But brigands know that too. There were so many people robbed that he place is now as good as abandoned despite the fertile grounds. Only a few farmers are there now. Hardened, but good people." May nodded: no wonder. If you got robbed often, you harden up eventually. "We should best go through it quickly though."

May grinned, "We still should get there first."

Arden smiled, "It shouldn't be more than a few days now, and it helps the wind isn't blowing us against the mountains anymore."

With that, May couldn't disagree. She was almost liking riding like this. The high walls of rocks made sure that there was a small breeze pooling so the heat of the desert was endurable. But Drew's death still laid heavy on her shoulders. If she had had Drew with her, she'd enjoyed it a bit more, she'd even enjoyed the desert.

She shook her head. She wouldn't let Drew's memory bring her down. Priority was getting home. She'd decide what to do then.

Arden too seemed to be determined on keeping her mind off her late fiance. He was telling her stories like before, from when he hadn't enlisted in the army yet. "By the I decided I'd better made a run for it," he finished.

May laughed, "You swindled a swindler out of his own money by pretending to be a tax-collector? I could get you arrested for that: swindling and fraud!"

Arden looked abashed, "Would you princess? I never swindled an honest man out of his money before! I leave that to the tax-collectors themselves," he said.

May frowned, "Taxes aren't that unfair right?"

Arden grinned, "The idea of taxes itself isn't, princess. Most tax-collectors often charge extra "administrative" fees though."

May thought harder, "They get paid by the crown: there is no need for that!"

At her indignation, Arden chuckled, "How often do the provinces get checked? Far off regions?" Well that much was true, May figured. As far as she knew, the far off region rarely got checked unannounced because complaints rarely reached them. At second thought, that was not hard to filter.

Arden nodded, content at the thoughtful look on May's face. It drove the point home. Personally Arden was happy about this. It seemed that problems that never would've been handled otherwise, would change now. He understood that it was difficult to rule a country. Small things were often overlooked.

"How are your sword-skills, princess?" he asked.

May looked at him confused, "You only saw them recently; they are fine?"

Arden shook his head, "Not to downplay on your progress, princess, but the men at the gate have rarely seen any battle, if any at all. The robbers in the woods are battle-hardened through and through.

May stayed silent for a moment and then smiled weakly: "We could practice some more? " she offered.

Arden grinned, "That's what I thought."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Arden had told her, they reached the woods in days and to be honest, May wasn't surprised the woods housed the roughest of men. The huge trees stood closely and no sunlight filtered through the leaves, the bushery made ground-level densely covered.

"Are you sure we have to get through here?" May asked nervously, looking at the looming darkness. Arden looked at her in a way that almost made her regret asking it. She couldn't help it that the forest made her nervous. The woods she was familiar with near the castle that she longed for being in the desert didn't compare to this: there was no gentle light or calm wind whispering through the leaves.

May didn't like it at all.

Arden had removed the shawl from his head and was not getting rid of the covering clothes they had used against the sands. He looked at her, "Well come on then. From this point on, you won't need that stuff." May looked once more at the dark forest and then climbed off Blaziken to get the clothes off her to.

Once she had, she had to admit she felt a lot more comfortable in just her tunic and leather pants. They were less stuffy than the dressing of the desert. She and Arden put the clothes away carefully. They might not have a use for it now, but if there is one thing May had learned it was not to be wasteful.

Blaziken trampled nervously and May patted the royal horse's nose, "Don't worry girl, we'll just be fine," she said. Blaziken's ears turned forward as eyes flitted between the trees. May followed it's trail. "Yeah, I know. I don't feel comfortable either." She smiled and pressed her face in the warm fur of her loyal carrier, "I won't let anyone take you away. Don't worry."

Blaziken gently pushed her with her nuzzle and May felt a rush of affection for her gentle companion wave over her. Then she mounted again and turned to Arden who had been waiting already. Both looked at the forest. "Be on guard, May. Vision is limited."

May tensed, "I don't need you to tell me that!" she snapped but she did check if her sword was within reach anyway. When she got home, she'd have these woods combed out. There was no need for travelers to be afraid to pass here. Main point was now actually getting home.

She was however, determined to not let Drew's memory lay forgotten. She owed him that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew wiped the sweat off his brow. Plowing the fields even though it was cold enough for snow, was hard word. Fern had emphasized that the ground should not become hard in one piece of earth, less the seeds would not get nutrition in spring.

"Where does he even get all that information?" Drew muttered to himself while he hacked his tools back into the ground. But even though he was complaining he was actually glad for the distraction. He was sure Reod had told the older couple about his tendency to wake up at night, even if he had not come to his roommate himself.

He knew that he woke up with the female voice on his thoughts. She was always saying his name but the range of emotions had expanded. He had once woken with her name on his lips but he couldn't remember to his frustration.

Neither did Reod hear. It had frustrated the hell out of him but at least he knew he had not harmed the woman in cold blood: she knew him and he knew her.

He sighed again as he stared up at the clouds looming snow was going to fall soon and he'd be stuck indoors. That was not a fun prospect.

"Drew, are you coming inside?!" Loua called from the doorway.

Drew turned towards her, "Yeah, in a moment!" he called back. He didn't dislike going inside per se, but outside, he felt more useful. Even if he really wasn't. But instead of turning around, Loua was running towards him.: he mouth open in a warning.

"Drew!" she yelled.

And there was an echo to her voice.

In shock, Drew turned around and a solid piece of metal was heading down towards him. He closed his eyes: he didn't want to see how he was going to be chopped into pieces. Loua and Fern had warned him, hadn't they? The brigands around here were vicious, and even near the house he had been careless.

But the streak of pain he had expected never came: instead the sound of metal on metal broke the air. A grunt of strain and the breezing of a horse. The echo meant there was someone else and Drew opened his eyes.

A fiery red horse, a truly magnificent animal blocked his view.

Drew looked up: the sounds of a power-struggle still hadn't ceased and to his surprise there was a woman seated on the horse. Her own sword having caught the stroke meant for him. Her back was turned towards him and all Drew could see was a subtle form and chestnut hair but his heart leapt in recognition.

He did not know why but the pounding of the organ in his ears meant she had meaning to him.

"Now," she spoke to the attacker on the other side of the horse, "Either you leave or I'll be improving that face of yours." Drew knew that voice. How could he not when he had been listening to it saying his name for a few moons!

"Woman, you and which army?!" the man on the other side replied roughly.

The woman laughed, "You, me alone. Your mates won't come! My companion should be about be finished with them." The man did not reply and from the nervous shuffling of his feet, Drew could tell he had expected his mates to be here already. His laugh was now less sure.

"So, missy? What are you going to do then?" he asked.

The woman on the horse easily slid of the sword, enough to end the stale-mate and pointed her sword down. "Are you prepared to find out?" she asked. The man hesitated for a little bit and then Drew could tell from the sound he had slid his sword back in its scabbard.

"Tch," he sounded out and the taps of his feet sounded to Drew as him running off.

The woman now turned to him and Drew stared up in the most shockingly blue eyes he had ever seen. "Drew?" she sounded disbelieving.

Hesitatingly, Drew nodded, "Yeah, that's me," he answered. Then unexpectedly she grinned and Drew barely had time to ground himself when she flew him around the neck. As she came from a higher place Drew's knees easily gave out and they both tumbled to the ground.

"I thought you had died!" she sobbed.

Drew was at a loss for words as the young woman soaked his collar with her tears. "You had died, Drew: they told us you did! Your ship had sunk! How?!"

Drew pushed himself up off the ground and stared at the woman confused. "I am sorry, but who are you?"

Immediately the woman stopped crying and Drew felt how she had frozen up. "What?" she laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" Drew did not know how to answer her. She sounded as if he had told her the sun set in the east.

"Drew! Are you ok?!" A shouting Reod broke the tension and Drew was glad he was able to convert his attention to the approaching man.

"Yeah," he breathed. "This woman saved me," he nodded to the still blankly staring woman but she didn't acknowledge the man's thanks.

"Miss, are you ok?" Reod asked, worried for her apparent catatonic state.

"But, he's…" was all she uttered.

"May!" another man's voice called and when the two males looked up there was a tall blonde haired man making a beeline for the woman on the ground. "May? Can you hear me?" he asked.

The woman, May apparently, recognized the voice and she immediately turned to him: "Arden," she said with a small voice, "Drew, he doesn't know me."

This made the man look up at the two others and his eyes widened in shock: "General?!" he asked.

Drew was getting more and more confused, "I don't know what you mean?" he asked. The stared of these two people unnerved him.

"What?" the man said as well.

Reod scratched his head, "I am not sure I understand but Drew has list his memory, so that might be a reason". The two of them looked aghast at him and Drew didn't know what to say.

"Well then, young ones," Loua interrupted, "How about we do this over a cup of tea?" The four looked at the woman who had suddenly appeared and finally even the two strangers nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So," Fern asked gruffly. "If I understand well, you two have searched high and low for Drew, who is the general of your army?" The two strangers, who had identified themselves as May and Arden nodded after a moment. "And you claim he was taken as a slave as a trade for this army's freedom?" Another nod. Fern frowned: "It sounds rather far fetched."

Drew thought so too, but he couldn't help but think it made sense. And he wanted to believe because it would mean that his skills weren't learned in brigandry. It meant that the scars on his back weren't a villain's punishment but a martial.

"It's up to you whether to believe us," the man named Arden said. "But we have no reason to lie. All we wanted was to take Drew home." This brought Drew to attention. Home? It sounded like a far-off dream.

"Drew?" Reod asked, "What do you think of this?"

Drew looked at his clenching fist, "It makes sense. But I can't remember any of it though." Then he looked up at the woman who had been strangely silent as she didn't look like the type to be. She was staring at her cup of already cold tea with empty eyes. "I still don't understand your part in this either," he told her.

All the while during the story they had told, it had felt as if they had been leaving things out: essential things that explained their connection. "What am I to you that the princess herself is looking for me?" Well at least she had been straight about that.

The woman blinked and looked up at him so forlornly, so sad, that Drew wanted to reach out to protect her from it, and these feelings came so unfounded to him that he was rather startled by it.

"There is no meaning to it, if you can't remember," she finally spoke with a sad smile on her face.

Arden looked at her sharply, "Are you sure?" he asked.

May pressed her lips together into a fine line and then released the tension again. "Yes," she said. But Drew could swear he saw tears behind her eyes and he had to look away. No matter what, he caused it.

Arden gritted his teeth so hard that even Drew knew he was doing it without looking. "So in the end, we will leave with nothing?" he asked, frustration clear in his voice. But Drew hadn't expected the princess to react so violently.

*CRASH!*

One of the cups rolled of the table as May slammed her hands flat on the surface. "What do you expect me to do about it?!" she yelled. "I too traveled farther than I've ever been! I don't want to give up, but that's no longer my choice, now is it?!"

And with that, she turned to Fern and Loua, who had been listening silently. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'd better go now." There was steel in her voice and it worried Drew. She stormed out of the house and her trusty guardian immediately followed after her after a short nod to the couple.

Drew too, went after them with Reod on his heels. It felt wrong, just plain wrong, to let the woman just leave like this. But he didn't get quite far as the broad shouldered Arden had turned towards him. "You don't have any right to follow!" he spoke harshly.

Even from this distance, Drew could see May working on saddling her horse, but her motions were shaky. "She's upset because of me. Tell me why I shouldn't have any right," he argued.

Arden scoffed, grabbing Drew's arm when he want to slip past him. "The past you, maybe. Not this stranger. You aren't of any use to her."

This cut Drew rather deeply, and he pulled his arm free. "I am still Drew. The one who apparently was your general and involved in some way with her!" he said defiantly.

Arden pulled his lip up in a sneer: it was hardly fitting on his face but the contempt it held was almost touchable. "Then you accept it? You accept being a general?" he asked.

Hesitatingly, Drew nodded. Then Arden pulled back his arm. "Then I apologize in front," he said and it was all the warning Drew got.

For a second, Drew's view blackened and then a sensation of falling followed. His sight flickered and he laid a moment on the ground when the side of his head erupted in pain. Focusing on Arden, he saw the man with his fist out, a look of disinterest on his face again.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots: Arden had hit him with all his strength, an iron fist knocking him cleanly on the ground.

"General Drew, see this as retribution for the incredible hurt done to my princess," the man said, his voice more formal than Drew had heard it before.

But then, even if his head felt as if it was split open Drew scrambled to his feet. He felt blood drip down his chin coming from his mouth. Arden truly hadn't held back. From the corner of his eye he saw Reod holding back the still tense Arden. But he couldn't be bothered with that: he had to catch up to May!

He couldn't leave it like this!

"May?" he tried once he had caught up with her. There might have been a time for confidence, as his past had acted with her but not now.

"What?" May replied not turning towards him.

"If you really want me, I can come with you,:" he offered, not knowing what else to offer her,

"What?!" May asked again, but she had tensed up so Drew was pretty sure she had heard him.

"If you want…"

"No!" May said, now turning towards her and Drew could see the tear-tracks on her face but she was now glowering at him. "You are saying you will come even if you don't remember anything between us?!"

Drew shrugged, "I am sure..."

But he never got to finish his sentence: a sharp pain spread over his cheek.

"Where's the meaning in that?!" How can I settle for that?! How dare you!" she shouted.

Drew was taken aback for a moment: she had struck him and told him he had no meaning coming with her. But then anger welled up in him too. "How can I know the meaning? I don't know that, now do I?! You glossed over that…!"

"You are my fiance!" May finally shouted.

This effectively silenced Drew: What? "Or at least you were. Do you see now Drew?! I can't settle for anything less than all of it!" She shook her head, "Let it go Drew. I am glad you are alive. And it's time for me to go home." She signed for Arden to come.

And then Drew acted impulsively. All he knew was that if he had to watch her go, she'd take something of him with her. He couldn't watch her go!

He reached out his hand and with a sharp tug he had pulled her towards him. More that hearing, he felt the curse on her lips, but she didn't have the chance to let it out. Drew had covered her lips with his own in a hard kiss.

He wasn't thinking: he was going completely on instinct now and this felt right: May felt right.

But Drew could feel her wet cheek under his hand and she was fighting against his grip. "What the hell are you doing?!" she spat at him when she pulled back harshly.

And then, as if a wave slammed into him, Drew was flooded with images he knew belonged to his memory. He'd sift through them later.

"I don't want to let you go!" he told her hoarsely.

"But…" May tried but Drew had covered her mouth again. Together with his memories, the sensation of kissing her was heavy, overbearing but so unbelievably right.

His mind faintly passed the thought whether this was their first one but then she relented under his force, slacked in his arms, and his stomach erupted in a wonderful feeling of flying and fluttering.

And for all that would happen now, Drew at least knew he was home. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

_We only waited 24 chapters for this. Whoo. Please don't forget to review. I still ain't dead yet!_


End file.
